


Die Striege

by Vegetasan



Series: Weiße Rose [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetasan/pseuds/Vegetasan
Summary: Hier der erste richtige Teil, zu der Serie weiße Rose. Die Einleitung muss nicht zwingend gelesen werden.
Series: Weiße Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734172
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Vesemir war gerade dabei auf dem Burghof, Feuerholz zu hacken. Bereits ein großer Haufen Holzscheite lag an seiner Seite. Ein kleiner Mann, er reichte ihm gerade so bis an die Hüfte, spielte mit einem kleinen Holzpferd. Er trug eine Narrenkappe und die Glöckchen klingelten bei jeder Bewegung. „Uma. Ummmaaaa!“ rief er immer wieder.  
Vesemir musste feststellen, dass der Kleine nichts anderen Sagen konnte. Er hatte ihn einfachhalber Uma genannt. Darauf schien er zu hören. Er hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen im Tal gefunden.  
Es hatte Vesemir ziemlich verwundert, als er den kleinen Mann alleine fand. Aber nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass er eine Begleitung hatte. So hatte er den Kleinen mit nach Kaer Morhen genommen.   
Vielleicht würde er später noch hinter das Geheimnis kommen. Er wollte gerade die Holzscheite einsammeln und an einem trockenen Ort verstauen, als ein anderes Geräusch ihn hochfahren ließ. Auch Uma schien es gehört haben und versteckte sich hinter Vesemirs Beinen.  
Der Hexer drehte sich zu dem Tor und kurze Zeit später kam ein Reiter auf den Hof, er hatte ein zweites Pferd am Zügel dabei.  
Das zweite Pferd wieherte leise, als es Uma sah, auch Uma schien es zu erkennen. Es wirkte, als ob er dem Pferd zu winkte und ein fröhliches „Ummmaaaa!“ entgegen rief. „Eskel, schön dich zu sehen. Hast du ein neues Pferd?“ begrüßte der Hexer, den Neuankömmling.  
Er stieg von seinem Pferd und band beide fest, ehe er zu seinem alten Mentor kam. „Hallo Vesemir. Nein, ich habe es unterwegs gefunden. Irrte reiterlos im Tal umher.“ Erwiderte der Jüngere.  
„Hm, das ist merkwürdig. Den kleinen Kerl hier, habe ich auch im Tal umher irren sehen. Vielleicht ist es sein Pferd?“ vermutete Vesemir.  
Eskel sah ihn skeptisch an, „Er sieht nicht unbedingt so aus, als ob er in der Lage wäre zu reiten.“ Gab er seine Bedenken bekannt. „Eine andere Erklärung wäre noch unwahrscheinlicher. Vielleicht ein Fluch oder ein fehlgeschlagener Zauber?“ wiegelte der ältere Hexer ab.  
Eskel versorgte die Pferde und Vesemir stapelte das Feuerholz in einem Unterstand. 

Ein weiterer Tag verging, Vesemir versuchte mehr über Uma in Erfahrung zu bringen und Eskel half bei den gröbsten Instandhaltungen, der baufälligen Burg.  
Sie befanden sich gerade draußen. Eskel sägte einige Holzbretter und Balken zurecht, während Vesemir auf Uma aufpasste.  
Im Burghof erklang Pferdegetrappel. Lambert hatte Kaer Morhen erreicht, verwirrt blickte er auf Vesemir und Uma. Er sprang von seinem Pferd und wollte es gerade in den Stall führen, als sein Blick sich deutlich verfinsterte. Schnell nahm er seinem Pferd die Ausrüstung ab, bevor er auf Eskel zustürmte.  
„Wo ist sie!?“ wollte er wütend wissen. Eskel sah ihn nun wiederum verwirrt an. „Wenn meinst du?“ wollte er wissen. „Die miese kleine Atzel, die auf dem Fuchs hier angekommen ist.“ Fauchte er. Eskels Augen wurden groß. „Du kennst das Pferd?“ wollte er wissen. Auch Vesemir hatte sich nun dazu gesellt. „Ja, also wo ist der Reiter dazu? Hat sie sich hier irgendwo versteckt?“ wollte er erneut wissen.  
„Hier ist keine Frau. Eskel hat das Pferd gestern im Tal gefunden, zwei Tage vorher stieß ich auf Uma, auch im Tal.“ Erklärte der alte Hexer. Lamberts blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Dann ist sie ebenfalls im Tal, aber sie würde ihr Pferd nie alleine lassen. Sie hinterließ Geralt die Nachricht, dass sie Uma holen würde und mir, dass wir uns hier sehen, bevor sie verschwand.“ Knurrte er.  
„Dann solltet ihr sie suchen gehen. Ich werde auf Uma aufpassen.“ Entschied Vesemir. „Und wie sollen wir das anstellen? Das Tal ist riesig.“ Empörte sie Lambert.  
„Wo hast du das Pferd gefunden Eskel? Uma lief beim Pfad zur alten Bastion umher.“ Warf Vesemir ein. „Bei der Brücke zur alten Mine.“ Erzählte Eskel. „Da fällt mir ein, vor ein paar Tagen flog ein Gabelschwanz am Fluss entlang. Vielleicht fangt ihr dort an.“ Fiel dem alten Hexer noch ein. Mit der Befürchtung länger unterwegs zu sein, sattelten beide ihre Pferde und machten sich auf den Weg.  
Eskel versuchte aus Lambert heraus zu bekommen, warum er so sauer auf die Frau war, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Auch nicht auf die Frage, wie sie wissen konnte wo Kaer Morhen liegt. Aber diesmal lag es daran, dass Lambert es schlichtweg nicht wusste. Er erzählte nur, dass sie mit Geralt unterwegs gewesen war, um nach Ciri zu suchen.  
Das führte zu einem weiteren Gespräch. Die beiden sprachen über die Vergangenheit, von der Zeit, in der Ciri auf Kaer Morhen war, aber auch was ihr in den letzten Jahren wiederfahren sein könnte.  
Plötzlich stoppte Eskel jedoch. „Siehst du das? Der Boden ist ziemlich aufgewühlt.“ Lambert nickte und schwang sich bereits von seinem Pferd. Er ging zu der Stelle und hockte sich hin. Er besah sich die Stelle genauer. Eskel tat es ihm gleich. Man konnte den schlammigen Spuren entnehmen, dass ein Pferd hier seinen Reiter abgeworfen hatte. Eskel richtete sich auf, er hatte einige Schritt weiter etwas im Gras liegen sehen. Er ging darauf zu. Es war ein Silberschwert. „Lambert, sieh mal.“ Rief er dem anderen zu. „Das ist ihr Schwert. Sie hat es von Letho bekommen. Am Boden ist Blut. Scheinbar wurde sie angegriffen.“ Eskel klemmte das Schwert hinter seinen Sattel und schweigend folgten sie der schwachen und mehrere Tage alte Blutspur.  
Sie führte ein ganzes Stück zurück, diagonal zum Weg führte sie wieder zum Fluss zurück. Sie folgten ihm noch eine Weile, bis sie etwas im Wasser liegen sahen. Sofort eilten sie darauf zu. „Das sieht nicht gut aus.“ Murmelte Eskel. „Lebt sie noch?“ wollte Lambert wissen.  
Der Körper der Frau lag gebrochen im Wasser, ihr Kopf und zum Teil der Oberkörper, lagen am Ufer, während der Rest im kalten Wasser lag. Es sah aus, als hätte sie noch versucht aus dem Wasser zukommen, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. In ihrer Hand war eine fast leere Phiole. Doch es schien eher, als wäre sie ausgelaufen und nicht ausgetrunken worden. Eskel zog sie gänzlich aus dem Wasser. Als er sie auf den Rücken legte, konnte er feststellen das sie noch atmete. Auch wenn es nur ganz schwach war.  
Schnell überblickten sie ihren Körper und suchten nach Verletzungen. Ihr rechtes Bein war gebrochen und der Knochen ragte aus dem Fleisch. Die Rüstung, eine Hexerrüstung wie Eskel überrascht feststellte, an ihrer rechten Seite war völlig zerfetzt. Tiefe und lange Krallenspuren zogen sich durch ihr Fleisch. Blut sickerte nun auch wieder aus den Wunden. Durch die Bewegung war die dünne Schorfschicht wieder aufgerissen. Am Hinterkopf war ihr blondes Haar rötlich vom getrockneten Blut.  
„So wie es aussieht, wird sie es nicht mehr lange. Wir sollten uns beeilen.“ Meinte Eskel, als Antwort auf Lamberts vorherige Frage.  
Zusammen hievten sie sie auf eines der Pferde und machten sich sofort auf den Weg zurück in die Festung. Sie ritten so schnell es ihnen möglich war.   
Vesemir, der die Pferde bereits gehört hatte, wartete auf sie. Er nahm die Frau entgegen und brachte sie rein. Lambert kümmerte sich um die Pferde und Eskel eilte Vesemir hinterher.  
Drinnen legten sie die Frau auf eines der Betten. „Ein Wunder das sie noch lebt.“ Hauchte Vesemir, als er das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sah. Sie entkleideten die Frau und Eskel holte das nötige Verbandszeug.   
Vesemir hatte zuerst überlegt, ob er die Wunde nähen sollte, aber es hätte keinen Sinn, die Wunde musste sich von selbst verschließen. Er hätte die Nadel nirgendwo ansetzen können. Er konnte die Wunde nur reinigen, für einen Kräuterverband hatte er zurzeit nicht die richtigen Zutaten da. Zusammen mit Eskel verband er die Wunde an ihrer Seite.  
Dann kümmerten sie sich um den Bruch. Vesemir gab die Anweisungen und Eskel zog an dem Fuß, damit der Knochen wieder an die richtige Stelle rutschen konnte. Was er auch mit einem widerlichen Knirschen und Knacken tat. Auch diese Wunde bekam einen Verband und wurde dann geschient.  
Während der ganzen Prozedur kam keinerlei Reaktion von der Frau, so tief war ihre Bewusstlosigkeit.   
„Wir müssen sie aufwärmen, stell eines der Betten an das Feuer.“ Wies der alte Hexer an.   
Eskel zog eines der Betten ans Feuer und legte noch einige Felle auf die Matratze. Dann sammelte er Decken zusammen. Vesemir trug die Bewusstlose in das andere Bett und dann deckten sie sie zu.  
„Ich sehe keine guten Chancen, dass sie das überlebt.“ Gab der alte Hexer zu. „Ihr Puls und ihre Atmung sind viel zu schwach und zu langsam.“ Fügte er noch an.   
Die beiden Hexer setzten sich und behielten die Frau im Auge. Uma hingegen, war anfangs Vesemir entgegen gelaufen, als dieser herein kam, aber als der kleine Kerl gemerkt hatte, wenn er da herein trug, hatte er sich versteckt.  
„Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?“ wurde Eskel gefragt. „Ein Stück hinter der Flussbiegung. Es schien als wäre sie überrascht worden, ihr Pferd hat sie wohl abgeworfen. Allerdings schien sie noch genügend Zeit gehabt zu haben, ihr Schwert zu ziehen. Sie muss es fallen gelassen haben, als der Gabelschwanz sie gepackt hatte. Er muss sie dann über dem Fluss fallen gelassen haben. Vesemir, sie besitzt ein Silberschwert. Lambert meinte, Letho hätte es ihr geschenkt.“ Erklärte der jüngere Hexer. Vesemir seufzte, „Ich denke, dann hat sie das auch von Letho.“ Und reichte Eskel etwas rüber. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie hat auch ein Amulett? Da wird Lambert einiges zu erklären haben.“  
„Allerdings. Sie trägt auch einen Ring, aber ich konnte ihr den nicht abnehmen. Schau dir mal das Symbol darauf an.“ Vesemir deutete auf ihre Hand.  
Eskel kniete sich neben das Bett und hob vorsichtig die Hand, um sich den Ring näher zu betrachten. Er war aus dunklem Silber und sie trug ihn am Mittelfinger. Doch das Symbol ließ ihn stocken. „Das ewige Feuer?“ stotterte er. Hastig stand er auf, er ging zu dem Haufen, auf den sie ihre Sachen geworfen hatte, er musterte die Rüstung, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Die weiße Rose.  
„Ich glaube ich habe Geschichten über sie gehört. Eine Frau, in Begleitung eines Hexers, die Magier jagt und mit dem Hauptmann der Novigrader Jäger verheiratet ist. Sie soll wohl auch dafür gesorgt haben, dass einer der Unterweltbosse hingerichtet wurde. Ich frage mich, was sie hier wollte und was sie mit Ciri zu tun hat. Lambert erwähnte, sie begleitet Geralt auf der Suche.“ Erklärte er sich.

„Eskel! Wo hast du ihre Satteltaschen hin gepackt?!“ rief Lambert durch den Raum, als er eintrat. „Bei den Kisten am Eingang, wieso?“ wollte der Angesprochene wissen. „Weil diese Metze etwas hat, das mir gehört!“ fluchte Lambert weiter und durchsuchte die Sachen.  
Vesemir war dazu gekommen und besah sich die Dokumente und Bücher, die sie dabei hatte. Vieles konnte er nicht lesen.  
„Ah, da ist es ja.“ Rief er aus, als er ein dickes Notizbuch hervor zog. „Was ist das?“ wollte sein Mentor wissen. „Das sind die Aufzeichnungen von Aiden. Ich habe sie an mich genommen, nachdem er ermordet wurde.“   
„Ich nehme an, er war ein Hexer?“ fragte Eskel. Lambert nickte nur und prüfte das Buch auf Schäden. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Wie kannst du jemanden die Aufzeichnungen eines Hexers überlassen!“ entrüstete sich Vesemir.  
„Ich habe sie ihr ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig überlassen! Sie hat sie mir gestohlen!“ brüllte Lambert zurück.  
„Umso schlimmer! Du weißt ganz genau, was passiert ist, als das letzte Mal Hexergeheimnisse gestohlen wurden.“ Vesemir war wütend.  
„Sie hat mich und Geralt überlistet. Tat so als ob sie schliefe und dann als wir selbst schlafen gegangen waren, ist sie an unsere Sachen gegangen. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sauer ich deswegen werde, wenn sie an meine Sachen geht.“ Knurrte er.  
„Es klingt, als wäre es nicht zum ersten Mal passiert. Was für Hexer seid ihr eigentlich, euch bestehlen zulassen, während ihr schlaft!“ fluchte Vesemir.   
Vesemir trug die Sachen zum Tisch, um sie genauer zu untersuchen. „Ich habe ihr vertraut. Dank mir hat sie ihren Arm nicht verloren. Es hat mich Tage, viele Münzen und Mühen gekostet, um dem ursprünglichen Rezept von Raffards Absud nahe zu kommen. Konnte ja vorher nicht wissen, dass sie es mir so dankt!“ rechtfertigte sich Lambert. „Aber es hätte mir klar sein müssen, nachdem sie das mit Menge durchgezogen hatte.“ Grummelte er.   
„Also stimmen die Geschichten, die ich gehört habe?“ wollte Eskel wissen. Lambert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne nicht alles, da musst du Geralt fragen, aber komm ihren Zähnen nicht zu nahe. Sie hat bisher jeden Hexer gebissen, den sie traf.“ Warnte er sie.  
Vesemir runzelte die Stirn. „Da bin ich auf die Geschichten gespannt. Wo hat sie dich gebissen Lambert?“ wollte der alte Hexer wissen. Doch Lambert schwieg.  
Vesemir ging weiter durch die Gegenstände. Die Texte, egal in welcher Form, legte er auf einen Stapel, die Kleidung auf einen anderen und den restlichen Kleinkram auf einen dritten. Lambert suchte einige Sachen aus dem dritten Stapel und machte daraus einen vierten. „Das dürfte Geralt gehören.“ Murmelte er wütend.  
„Aber das sind Zutatengläser.“ Warf Eskel überrascht ein. Vesemir nahm den Sack und legte ihn auf den Tisch, er staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihn öffnete. „Und wem gehört das?“ wollte er wissen. „Das ist ihre Trophäe. Das war der zweite Vertrag, den sie Geralt streitig gemacht hat.“ Eskel wollte nun auch wissen was in dem Sack war. „Was ist das? Und was war der erste Vertrag?“ wollte er wissen.  
Lambert grummelte, er hatte eigentlich keine Lust mehr auf lange Erklärungen. „Das ist, war, ein Hund er wilden Jagd. Der erste Vertrag war auf einen Doppler.“   
Die beiden Hexer staunten, selbst für einen Hexer war es nicht leicht einen Doppler auf die Schliche zu kommen.  
Die Drei diskutierten noch eine Weile, aber aus Lambert bekamen sie nicht mehr viel heraus. Nur den Namen, der Frau und dass der Kaiser eigentlich wollte, dass sie Geralt half Ciri zu finden. 

Es vergingen einige Tage, die Frau, Alanya, war noch immer bewusstlos und zusätzlich hatte sie hohes Fieber bekommen. Die Wunde an ihrer Seite hatte sich entzündet und keines der Mittel, die sie einsetzen konnten, schien zu helfen. Eskel flößte ihr gerade ein wenig warmes Wasser ein, als das Eingangsportal aufgestoßen wurde. Ein ziemlich angesäuerter Geralt kam herein. Er steuerte direkt auf Lambert zu, der nahe am Eingang an einem Tisch neue Bomben und Tränke herstellte. „Hast du sie bereits zur Rede gestellt?“ wollte der weißhaarige Hexer sofort wissen. Lambert blickte auf, „Nein, du kannst gerne dein Glück versuchen. Aber ich denke nicht das du groß Erfolg haben wirst.“ Murrte er und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. „Wo ist sie?“ wollte Geralt gleich daraufhin wissen. „Bei Eskel am Feuer.“ Gab Lambert zurück und ignorierte seinen Hexerbruder dann.  
Geralt stürmte in Richtung Kamin, umrundete das Bücherregal, das ihm die Sicht versperrte und wollte schon seine Wut rauslassen, als er die Frau sah. Er stockte. „Was ist passiert? Wollte sie schon wieder Hexer spielen?“ grollte er.  
Eskel stellte den Becher weg. „Nein, laut dem was wir den Spuren entnehmen konnten, wurde sie auf dem Weg hier her von einem Gabelschwanz angegriffen. Wir fanden sie einige Tage später zufällig. Vesemir hatte Uma gefunden und ich zwei Tage später ihr Pferd, erst als dann Lambert kam, wurde uns bewusst, dass noch ein Reiter fehlte.“ Erklärte Eskel.  
„Wie geht es ihr?“ wollte Geralt wissen. „Nicht gut. Sie wird es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen.“ Gab Eskel Auskunft. Geralt ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wischte sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Oh man, es gibt einige Leute, denen das überhaupt nicht gefallen wird.“ Seufzte er.  
„Zum Beispiel?“ wollte Vesemir wissen, der dazu gekommen war. „Emhyr, Yen und Letho. Zoltan schien sie auch als Freundin zusehen. Oh scheiße, Letho ist auf dem Weg hier her. Yen übrigens auch. Wir müssen den Fluch von Uma lösen, er könnte Wissen, wo Ciri ist.“ Stöhnte er. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass die Frau nur Probleme bringen wird.  
„Habt ihr schon Tränke probiert?“ wollte Geralt dann noch wissen. „Bist du verrückt? Dann kannst du ihr auch gleich einen Dolch ins Herz rammen.“ Fluchte Eskel.   
„Sie hat die verdünnte Variante von Schwalbe vertragen, außerdem hat sie Lamberts Rezepte und meine Zutaten gestohlen. Also wird sie sicherlich sich selbst Tränke gebraut haben.“ Murrte Geralt. „Da fällt mir was ein, als wir sie fanden hatte sie eine Phiole in der Hand.“ Murmelte Eskel. Schnell stand er auf und ging sie holen. „Hier, es sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie noch dazu gekommen sie zu trinken.“ Meinte er, als er das Fläschchen an Vesemir reichte.  
Dieser öffnete es und roch daran. „Es erinnert an Schwalbe, aber es scheint einige Abweichungen zu geben und es riecht recht konzentriert.“ Überlegte der alte Hexer.  
„Hatte sie nicht Kräuterbücher dabei? Vielleicht hat sie die Rezepte abgewandelt.“ Warf Eskel ein. „Dann müsste sie sich aber ziemlich gut in der Alchemie auskennen. Sie hat nie solche Andeutungen gemacht. Aber da fällt mir ein, sie wollte immer zusehen, wenn ich meine Tränke und Öle gebraut habe. Ich hatte es aber nie zugelassen.“ Überlegte Geralt.  
„Sie müsste sich nur mit den Kräutern auskennen. In Aidens Unterlagen befinden sich detaillierte Tabellen der Wirkstoffe und in welchen Zutaten sie zu finden sind. Aiden hatte ein wenig experimentiert, um die Giftigkeit zu verringern. Er wollte Menschen damit helfen.“ Warf Lambert ein.   
„Diese Diskussion hat jetzt allerdings keinen Sinn, ihr Körper ist viel zu geschwächt, um mit Tränken umgehen zu können, wir werden es nur versuchen, wenn uns keine anderen Möglichkeiten mehr bleiben. Vielleicht kann Yennefer ihr helfen, wenn sie hier ankommt. Bis dahin, könntest du uns ein wenig über sie erzählen Geralt.“ Entschied Vesemir.   
Geralt seufzte. „Wie du weißt, bin ich mit Yen nach Wyzima geritten. Auf dem Weg wurde ihre Eskorte vollständig von der wilden Jagd vernichtet. Der Kaiser wollte das ich Ciri suche und zu ihm bringe, allerdings sollte mich jemand begleiten. Er sagte mir aber nicht wer.“ Fing er an.  
„Yen und ich stritten deswegen, ich wollte niemanden mit mir rumschleppen müssen. In den Streit platze dann die Frau rein, sah aus wie eine Hofdame. Yen stellte sie mir vor. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass sie nur Probleme bereiten würde und das hatte sich bewahrheitet. Es verging kaum ein Moment mit ihr, wo wir nicht gestritten haben. Yen zwang mich dazu, auf sie zu warten. Als Alanya dann endlich zu den Pferden kam, trug sie eine Rüstung und darunter ein Kettenhemd, aber so eine Rüstung hatte ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Sie schaffte es kaum auf ihr Pferd, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund als ich dachte. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt verletzt war. Als wir uns von Wyzima entfernten, versuchte ich sie in einem Wald abzuhängen. Ich wusste das der Weg sich gabelte. Ich ritt ganz normal ins nächste Dorf und nahm dort einen Nekkervertrag an, um für die Reise genügend Münzen zu haben.“ Er machte kurz Pause und trank einen Schluck. Die anderen hörten ihn interessiert zu.   
„Ihr könnt euch meine Verwunderung sicherlich vorstellen, als ich am nächsten Morgen in den Stall zu Plötze ging und ihr Pferd stand dort. Plötze war abgesattelt und gestriegelt worden. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre ein Knecht gewesen. Aber der Sattelgurt fehlte und der Wirt schickte mich in ein Zimmer. Alanya schlief dort und ich wollte eigentlich nur den Gurt holen und weiter. Aber sie bemerkte mich irgendwie, als ich neben dem Bett stand. Sie versuchte mich noch im Halbschlaf mit einem Dolch anzugreifen. Mir gelang es jedoch sie zu überwältigen. Ich fixierte sie auf dem Bett, aber das schien eine Panikattacke bei ihr auszulösen. Sie war so panisch, dass sie mich gar nicht erkannt hatte. Ich hatte zuerst nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht und kurze Zeit später sagte sie etwas, das alles andere in den Hintergrund drängte.“ Er strich sich durchs Gesicht. „Sie sagte dasselbe zu mir, wie Eredin damals, als ich die Salamandra bei Wyzima jagte.“ Eskel und Vesemir sahen ihn verwundert an, Lambert kannte die Geschichte schon, wenn auch aus der anderen Perspektive.  
„Ich nahm sie dann mit, um die Nekker zu bekämpfen, sie schien sich ganz gut zu halten, …“ fuhr er fort. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“ warf Lambert ein. Geralt sah ihn böse an. „Nein, ich denke nicht.“ Erwiderte er. „Was ist mit der Ohrfeige, die du bekommen hast, weil du sie bedrängt hast oder, dass sie dich zu dem Vertrag gar nicht begleiten wollte und sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar keine Silberwaffe hatte.“ Schlug Lambert vor.   
Geralt funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich habe sie nicht wirklich bedrängt, ich wollte ihr nur ein wenig Angst machen und dass sie kein Silberschwert hatte, konnte ich ja nicht wissen. Ich ging davon aus, da sie vom Kaiser geschickt wurde, sie auch vernünftig ausgerüstet ist.“ Rechtfertigte er sich.  
Vesemir sah ihn enttäuscht an, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Du hast also eine Frau, von der du anfangs glaubtest, sie könne nicht kämpfen und bei körperlicher Nähe in Panik gerät, in einen Vertrag mit reingezogen, ohne dich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch die nötige Ausrüstung hat?“ fasste Eskel treffend zusammen. Missmutig nickte Geralt.  
„Wie auch immer. Sie hielt sich ganz gut, bis ein Nekker auf ihren Rücken sprang. Die Narbe am Schulterblatt kommt daher.“ Erzählte er weiter. „Am Abend als ich dann die Wunde versorgte, stellte ich fest, dass sie weitere Verletzungen hatte. Die Narbe am Oberschenkel stammte von einem Rudel wilder Hunde und ihre Seite war völlig blau. Sie behauptete sie war vom nilfgaardischen Geheimdienst verhört worden.“ Das war auch Lambert neu, „Davon hatte sie gar nichts erzählt.“ Murrte er auch gleich.  
„Ich wollte es ihr auch zuerst nicht glauben, aber sie stand so unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol, dass sie sich solche Lügen gar nicht ausdenken konnte. Sie gab sogar zu, dass sie dort, wo sie herkommt als Spion arbeitet.“ Gab Geralt zu bedenken.   
„Wo kommt sie denn her?“ wollte Eskel wissen. Lambert und Geralt zuckten mit den Schultern. „Sie sagte nie genau, woher sie kommt. Nur dass es ein anderer Kontinent wäre und ziemlich weit weg sei. Sie behauptete auch, sie wisse nicht, wie sie nach Velen gekommen ist, aber dass sie einen magischen Unfall vermutet.“  
Vesemir stand auf. „Sie hat viele Schriftstücke dabei, vielleicht finden wir darin Hinweise.“ Vermutete er. Er ging zu dem Tisch und blätterte in den Texten, doch bevor er etwas Brauchbares gefunden hatte, hörte man von der Frau ein schreckliches Husten.  
Eskel war bereits bei ihr, als er zurück kam. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich bei dem Hustenanfall. Als sie sich schließlich beruhigte, wischte Eskel ihr den Mund ab. Vesemir seufzte, „Es war wohl wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit. So wie sich ihre Atmung anhört, hat sie scheinbar jetzt noch eine Lungenentzündung bekommen.“  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn, sie glühte. „Eskel, hol doch bitte noch ein paar Decken. Geralt du einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser und einen Lappen und Lambert, du müsstest bitte einige Kräuter sammeln.“ Die beiden Ersten machten sich sogleich an die Aufgaben, aber Lambert murrte. „Ich weiß das du schlecht auf sie zu sprechen bist, aber wenn wir nicht versuchen sie zu retten, gibt es auch keine Möglichkeit, dass sie sich bei dir entschuldigen kann. Ich will nicht das du hinterher etwas bereust. Also mach dich auf den Weg.“ Forderte Vesemir.  
Mit bitterer Miene machte sich Lambert auf. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust jetzt Kräuter suchen zu gehen, aber Vesemir hatte recht. Vielleicht würde er es später bereuen nicht geholfen zu haben, wenn er irgendwann seinen Groll überwunden hatte.  
Einige Zeit später hatte Lambert aus den Kräutern eine Mischung für Tee zusammen gestellt und eine Salbe für die Brust, die das Atmen erleichtern sollte, angerührt.

Einige Tage später hatte sich ihr Zustand immer noch nicht verbessert, er hatte sich eher noch verschlechtert. „Das geht so nicht weiter!“ fluchte Lambert und hieb auf eine Trainingspuppe ein. Er war sauer auf sich, dass er dieser Frau vertraut hatte, sauer auf die Frau, die sein Vertrauen so missbraucht hatte und auch sauer darüber, dass nichts half, was auch immer sie probierten.  
Seinen Frust ließ er gerade an der Trainingspuppe aus, da seine Brüder dankend auf eine Trainingseinheit mit ihm verzichtet hatten.  
Er fluchte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und bekam so nicht mit, dass sich ein Reiter näherte. „Da hat aber eine schlechte Laune.“ Kommentierte der Neuankömmling. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, drehte sich Lambert um und erstarrte.   
Letho stand vor ihm.  
Da Lambert nur starrte und nicht reagierte ergriff der andere Hexer die Initiative, „Hallo Lambert, ist Krümel drin?“ wollte er wissen und hielt seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich. Lambert erwachte aus seiner Starre und schluckte. Er nickte, „Versorg du dein Pferd, ich sag Bescheid, dass du angekommen bist.“ Brummte er noch und machte sich vom Acker.  
Einige Zeit später machte Letho sich auf zum Eingangsportal, er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Alanya sich freuen würde, dass er da ist und ihm entgegen kommen würde. Als er die Hallen betrat war es merkwürdig still, wenn er Haare gehabt hätte, hätten sich wohl seine Nackenhärchen aufgestellt. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er runzelte die Stirn, er hörte ein angestrengtes Röcheln, gefolgt von einem Husten.   
Letho folgte den Geräuschen, doch Vesemir kam ihn entgegen und hielt ihn auf. „Letho.“ Begrüßte er ihn. „Geralt hatte erwähnt, dass du auf dem Weg hier her seist.“ Letho blieb stehen, „Vesemir.“ Nickte er. „Ist Krümel da? Ich würde gerne mit ihr sprechen.“ Wollte er wissen. „Krümel?“ überlegte der ältere Hexer, „Ah, du meinst Alanya? Das ist gerade sehr ungünstig. Was hast du mir ihr zu schaffen?“ entgegnete Vesemir. „Das geht dich gar nichts an!“ brummte der Muskelberg. „Also wo ist sie?“ forderte er erneut.  
„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an! Ich habe hier immer noch das sagen. Außerdem hat sie bereits Hexergeheimnisse ausspioniert und ich will hier keinen weiteren Ärger!“ knurrte Vesemir. Lethos Blick verdunkelte sich, „Ihr habt sie eingesperrt?“ wollte er drohend wissen. „Nein, das ist in ihrem jetzigen Zustand auch gar nicht nötig. Sie kommt nirgendswo alleine hin.“ Wollte Vesemir ihn beruhigen, doch er erreichte das Gegenteil.  
„Was soll das heißen alter Mann?!“ knurrte Letho und packte ihn am Kragen. Doch Lambert und Eskel, die bereits auf Ärger vorbereitet waren, griffen ein. Sie zogen ihn von ihrem Mentor weg. „Keine Kämpfe!“ brummte Eskel. Die beiden Hexer hatten rege Mühe, den Hexer der Vipern Schule fest zu halten. „Dann sagt mir endlich was mit ihr ist!“ forderte er und riss sich los.   
„Nur wenn du ruhig bleibst.“ Stellte Vesemir die Bedingung auf. Widerwillig nickte Letho. „Gut dann komm mit.“ Letho folgte dem alten Hexer und blieb erstarrt stehen, als er um die Ecke bog und das Feldbett beim Feuer sah.  
Schnell hatte er sich im Griff und eilte hin. „Krümel?“ hauchte er und strich der Frau vorsichtig über die Wange. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte er die anderen Hexer. Diese waren erstaunt über das Verhalten, welches Letho gerade zeigte. Bisher hatten sie noch nie gehört oder gesehen, dass der große Mann, auch bekannt als kaltherziger Königsmörder, zu solchen Reaktionen fähig war.  
„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Aber alles deutet darauf hin, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher von einem Gabelschwanz angegriffen wurden ist.“ Erklärte Vesemir. „Das war jetzt vor gut zwei Wochen. Da wir aber nichts von ihr wussten und sie somit auch nicht erwartet hatten, haben wir sie erst zufällig einige Tage nach dem Angriff gefunden.“ Fuhr er fort.   
„Allerdings verschlechtert sich ihr Zustand immer weiter, wir wissen nicht was wir noch machen können. Ich denke es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt.“ Mischte Eskel sich ein.  
„Ein Gabelschwanz? Wo war Geralt? Er sollte doch auf sie aufpassen!“ fragte Letho nach. „Sie hat sich in Novigrad davon geschlichen.“ Erzählte Lambert. Letho starrte ihn an und zog dann etwas aus einer Tasche. „Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher einen Gabelschwanz gesehen, dies steckte in seinem Bein. Er ist an der eiternden Wunde verreckt.“ Er zeigte ihnen den Dolch.  
„Das schafft nur sie.“ Schmunzelte Lambert leicht. „Das könnte erklären, warum er sie fallen gelassen hat.“ Meinte Eskel.  
„Also ist es ihr Dolch?“ wollte Letho wissen. Lambert nickte. „Ja, es hätte mir klar sein müssen. Erst fängt sie Doppler und Magier, nimmt dann einen Novigrader Unterweltboss hoch, tötet einen Hund der wilden Jagd und jetzt auch noch einen Draconiden mit einem Dolch.“ Seufzte er. „Achja, der Katakan nicht zu vergessen.“ Murmelte er. Letho starrte ihn an. „Dann stimmt das, dass mit Menge und ihr?“ wollte er wissen. Seine Stimme klang etwas belegt.  
„Nein, aber sie hat es alle glauben lassen. Sie wollte so dafür sorgen das Rittersporn aus der Haft entlassen wird.“ Erklärte Lambert. Vesemir und Eskel hörten auch interessiert zu, soweit war Geralt mit seinen Erzählungen noch nicht gekommen.  
„Woher stammt die Narbe in ihrem Gesicht?“ wollte Letho wissen. „Von einem Hexenjäger.“ Murmelte Lambert. Sofort hatte er die komplette Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie hat sich mit denen angelegt?“ wollte Eskel wissen, doch Lambert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe mich von denen provozieren lassen und sie ging dazwischen. Einer der Jäger wollte gerade auf mich losgehen, ich konnte den Hieb gerade noch so parieren, sonst hätte er sie getötet.“ Erklärte er.   
Letho wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Alanya einen erneuten Hustenkrampf bekam. Sofort war Eskel an ihrer Seite, schob den verwunderten Letho weg und zog sie auf die Seite. So konnte sie an ihrem Auswurf nicht ersticken.  
Als er ihren Mund abwischte stockte er, das Tuch verfärbte sich leicht rot. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. „Was ist los?“ wollte Letho wissen, der das alles perplex beobachtet hatte. „Sie fängt an Blut zu husten. Entweder frisst sich die Entzündung ihrer Wunde durch den Körper oder es kommt durch die Lungenentzündung.“ Erwähnte Eskel.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir doch versuchen ihre Rezepte zu entschlüsseln.“ Murmelte Vesemir. „So können wir nichts machen, sie liegt eindeutig im Sterben. Da können wir auch die Tränke versuchen.“ Fügte er an.   
„Was meinst du mit ihren Rezepten?“ warf Letho ein. „Bevor sie sich alleine auf den Weg machte, hatte sie Lambert und Geralt bestohlen. Von Lambert Aufzeichnungen und von Geralt Zutaten. Wir vermuten, dass sie mit den Rezepten experimentiert hatte, aber wir können ihre Notizen nicht lesen.“ Murrte Eskel.  
„Dafür könnten wir vielleicht keine Zeit mehr haben.“ Mischte sich Geralt ein, der die letzten Reste des Gespräches gehört hatte. Sofort war Letho auf den Beinen und verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Der Getroffene taumelte zurück und hielt sich die Nase. Blut tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern durch.  
„Letho!“ brüllte Vesemir. Auch Eskel und Lambert waren schnell aufgesprungen und hielten den Königsmörder fest. „Das war dafür, dass du sie alleine hast los ziehen lassen!“ knurrte dieser und versuchte sich loszureißen.   
„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ihr nach reiten?!“ empörte sich der weiße Wolf. „Ja genau das!“ entgegnete Letho und schlug erneut zu, bevor nun auch Vesemir ihn festhielt. „Aber dir war das sicher recht, wenn ich damals nicht Keira geholt hätte, hättest du sie doch damals schon sterben lassen!“ brüllte er aufgebracht.  
„Anstatt sich hier zu prügeln und zu schreien, sollten wir vielleicht überlegen was wir für sie tun können, damit sie eben nicht stirbt.“ Mischte Eskel sich ein. Langsam beruhigte sich der riesige Hexer wieder.   
„Während wir versuchen die Texte zu lesen, könnte Lambert die Reste des Trankes aus der Phiole analysieren.“ Schlug Geralt vor, der immer noch aus der Nase blutete und nun auch noch eine aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte. Letho riss sich los und ging zurück zu dem Feldbett. „Ich bleibe bei ihr.“ Kommentierte er das Ganze.

So machten sich die Hexer an die Arbeit, Vesemir, Eskel und Geralt bemühten sich die Texte zu entschlüsseln. Lambert verschanzte sich im Labor, er wollte die Frau heilen, nur um sie am liebsten selbst für ihre Dreistigkeit zu töten.  
Letho hingegen war geschockt, als er die Ausmaße der Verletzung sah. Jetzt konnte er verstehen, dass Vesemir gesagt hatte, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Mit einer Sanftheit, die ihm keiner zugetraut hätte, kümmerte er sich um die Verletzte. Wechselte die Verbände, flößte ihr Flüssigkeit ein, damit sie nicht zu sehr dehydrierte und versuchte ihr Fieber runter zu kühlen. Selbst für die Nacht zog er sich nicht zurück, sondern schlief neben ihr, auf einigen Fellen am Boden. Nur um sich zu waschen oder sich zu erleichtern verließ er ihre Seite.


	2. Chapter 2

Ungefähr drei Tage später, hatte Lambert es geschafft den Trank zu replizieren. Es hatte ihn gewundert, dass der Trank hauptsächlich aus zwei Zutaten bestand, Schöllkraut und Ertrunkenenhirn. Schöllkraut konnte er verstehen, aber Ertrunkenenhirn war für einen Menschen so gut wie nicht zu beschaffen. Auch war er sich der Giftigkeit nicht sicher. Deswegen hatte er als Grundlage keinen reinen Alkohol, sondern weiße Möwe gewählt. Der Albedo Trank sollte die Giftigkeit senken.  
Die Frau hatte ihm gegenüber ja einmal erwähnt, dass sie die schon getrunken hatte. Er stürmte die Treppe hoch. Die Phiole fest in der Hand. Vorsichtshalber hatte er aber ebenfalls einen goldenen Pirol mit gebracht.   
„Vesemir, ich habe den Trank.“ Rief er durch die Halle, als er die Tür passierte. Er eilte zu der Nische, in der das Bett stand. Geralt und Vesemir erwarteten ihn bereits. Von Letho war gerade nichts zusehen. Er überreichte Geralt die Phiole, als dieser die Hand danach ausstreckte.   
Der weißhaarige Hexer entkorkte die Phiole, hob vorsichtig den Kopf der Verletzten an und fing an, den Trank in den Mund laufen zu lassen.  
Wie damals im Tempellazarett musste er ihr beim Schlucken helfen, indem er ihre Kehle massierte. Sobald die Phiole leer war, hielten alle gespannt den Atem an. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis sich etwas tat. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. So sehr, dass ihr Kopf in den Nacken gezogen wurde. Kurz schien es, als ob sich ihre Adern hervorheben würden, wie bei einem Hexer.  
Sie fing an zu röcheln und nach zu Luft zu schnappen, ehe sie anfing zu husten. Sie wand sich unter Krämpfen, aber erst als sie Schaum vor dem Mund bekam, wurde den Hexern klar, dass sie den Trank eindeutig nicht vertrug. Schnell eilte Vesemir zu ihr, versuchte sie auf die Seite zu drehen und sie zum Erbrechen zu bekommen.  
In diese Situation platzte Letho herein, „Was zum Donnergrollen macht ihr da!“ fluchte er und versuchte Vesemir von ihr weg zu ziehen. Doch Lambert und Geralt hielten ihn auf. „Wir haben ihr den Trank gegeben, aber sie verträgt ihn nicht. Sobald sie möglichst alles ausgespuckt hat, kann ich ihr goldenen Pirol geben.“ Erklärte Lambert.   
Letho hörte auf, sich gegen die beiden anderen Hexer zu wehren. Er wusste jetzt konnte er nichts machen und Vesemir hatte in dieser Situation die meiste Ruhe.   
Als der alte Hexer der Meinung war, dass der größte Teil des Trankes wieder aus ihrem Magen war, ließ er sich von Lambert den anderen Trank geben. Er flößte ihn ihr ebenfalls ein und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Doch außer gelegentlichem Zucken und ihr anhaltender Husten passierte nichts. Er wollte schon erleichtert auf atmen, als Alanya plötzlich ihren Rücken aufwölbte und anfing nach Luft zu schnappen. „Lambert, bring Letho hier weg. Geralt du musst mir helfen.“ Befahl er. Letho wollte sich weigern, doch der ernste Ton von Vesemir, ließ auch ihn parieren.

Lambert, hatte Letho nach draußen zu Eskel gebracht, der jetzt auf ihn achtete und zurück in die Hallen ging, hatte gerade das Eingangsportal hinter sich geschlossen, als er es hörte. Oder eher nicht hörte.  
Kein Röcheln, kein Husten, kein …, kein verzweifeltes Herz, das um jeden Schlag kämpfte. Nur das Fluchen von Geralt.  
Er rannte zu den Dreien zurück. „Geralt lass es. Es ist zu spät.“ Hörte er Vesemir flüstern. „Nein, ich lasse sie sich nicht so davon stehlen.“ Knurrte Geralt. Als Lambert dort ankam, konnte er sehen, wie Geralt über der Frau hockte, ihr zwei Mal den Mund auf ihren Mund presste und dann auf ihrer Brust rum drückte. Ehe er wieder von vorne anfing.  
„Komm schon verdammt. Atme!“ fluchte Geralt. Das Feldbett knarrte bei jedem Stoß. Wie betäubt stand Lambert dort und konnte nur zusehen. Vesemir hatte vorerst aufgehört, Geralt aufhalten zu wollen.   
So bekam keiner von ihnen mit, dass ihre Amulette anfingen zu vibrieren und sich ein leuchtendes oranges Portal in der Halle auf tat. „Geralt?!“ rief nun eine weibliche Stimme durch die Halle. Die Frau hatte schwarze Haare und violette Augen, welche sich gefährlich verengten, als sie das Knarzen eines Bettes und das Betteln von Geralt hörte. „Was zum Henker macht der Kerl schon wieder, er weiß doch ganz genau das ich komme!“ knurrte sie vor sich hin und stolzierte zu der Geräuschquelle. 

Wütend wollte sie schon zu einem Zauber greifen, als Lambert auf sie zu kam, „Yennefer, gerade zur richtigen Zeit. Ihr Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen.“ Schlagartig änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie eilte um die Ecke. Schnell überblickte sie die Situation. Sofort fing sie an einen Zauber zu rezitieren. Geralt, der Yennefer mittlerweile bemerkt hatte, verließ erleichtert seine Position.  
Die schwarzhaarige Zauberin nutzte den Platz und drückte der Verletzten ihre glühenden Hände auf die Brust. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie den Zauber beendete. Sie wollte gerade verkünden, dass es keinen weiteren Sinn machte, als einen Ruck durch die Verletzte ging und sie gierig Luft in ihre Lunge saugte. Verdutzt schaute Yennefer auf die Frau. Hatte sie doch bis eben keinen Fünkchen Leben mehr in ihr gespürt.  
Als weitere Atemzüge zuhören waren und auch allmählich das Herz wieder regelmäßig schlug, atmeten auch die Hexer erleichtert auf.   
Erschöpft lehnte sich die Zauberin an Geralt. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?“ wollte sie nun wissen. Das ihre Amulette noch immer leicht vibrierten taten die Hexer damit ab, dass es sich noch um die Nachwirkung von Yennefers Zauber handelte.  
„Eigentlich eine lange Geschichte. Kurz zusammen gefasst, auf dem Weg hierher wurde sie von einem Gabelschwanz angegriffen. Lambert und Eskel fanden sie einige Tage nach dem Angriff. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sich ihr Zustand so weit verschlechtert, dass wir beschlossen, ihr einen Trank zu geben, für den sie selber das Rezept entwickelt hatte. Doch da wir ihre Notizen nicht lesen konnten, musste Lambert die Reste des Trankes analysieren. Vorhin war er fertig geworden. Doch sie vertrug ihn nicht. Das Endergebnis hast du gesehen. Zum Glück kamst du gerade rechtzeitig.“ Erklärte Geralt und küsste die Frau in seinen Armen sanft. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich zufällig auf einen deiner alten Freunde gestoßen bin, er sollte die nächsten Tage hier ein treffen.“ flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
„Wen meinst du?“ wollte er wissen. Ihm fiel spontan keiner ein, der in dieser Situation helfen könnte. „Hm, eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung sein. Aber ich werde ihn dir beschreiben.“ Murmelte sie ihm zu. „Er hat graue Haare, ist sehr redegewandt und stets höfflich. Er trägt eine lange Weste und Fingerlose Handschuhe mit Alchemistischen Symbolen und er arbeitet als Barbier-Chirurg.“ Lächelte sie. Geralts Mund blieb offen. „Regis? Aber er ist tot.“ Er war sichtlich überrascht. „Das dachte ich auch, aber er schien mehr sehr lebendig. Du kannst ihn selber Fragen, wenn er ankommt.“ Antwortete sie. „Und er bringt einen Freund mit.“ Fügte sie noch an. „Regis lebt? Und er ist auf dem Weg hier her?“ er konnte es nicht fassen. Vesemir hatte die beiden beobachtet, aber Lambert hatte sich verkrümelt, er konnte das Getue der beiden nicht leiden. „Geralt, du kannst Letho sagen, dass er wieder rein kommen darf.“ Meldete sich der alte Hexer zu Wort. Die Zauberin hob eine Augenbraue. „Er ist hier? Wie kommt das, gilt er nicht offiziell als Tod?“ wollte sie wissen.   
„Ich habe ihn hier her eingeladen. Wir sind auf ihn gestoßen, kurz nachdem wir in Velen angekommen sind. Er hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und der Quälgeist hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Kopfgeldjäger nur sein Amulett und nicht seinen Kopf mitnahmen. Auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht in dem Zustand war, überhaupt irgendwo hin zu reiten.“ Murmelte Geralt den letzten Satz.  
„Was heißt das?“ fragte ihn Yennefer. „Das erkläre ich später.“ Meinte er und machte sich auf den Weg, um Eskel von Letho zu befreien.

Am Abend saßen alle gemeinsam am Tisch, Yennefer hatte sich wieder beruhigt, nachdem sie das große Bett aus dem Turmzimmer geworfen hatte und sie erklärt hatte, was ihr Plan mit Uma war. Nun aßen sie gemeinsam und plauderten. Nur Letho saß etwas abseits, ab und zu lauschte er zu seinem Krümel, ob noch immer soweit alles in Ordnung war. „Sag mal Geralt, Lambert hatte erwähnt, dass Alanya ziemlich bissig sein soll. Wo hat sie dich gebissen?“ warf Eskel in die Runde. Sofort ruckte der Kopf der Zauberin zu ihm rum, ihre Augen gefährlich verengt.  
„In den Daumen. Als ich prüfen wollte, ob sie aufgrund ihrer Geburt unter dem Striegenfluch litt. Hatte mir beinahe den Finger abgebissen.“ Erzählte er schnell, um seine Geliebte zu beruhigen. „Und als sie dabei aufwachte, hast du sie vor Schreck betäubt.“ Ergänzte Letho grinsend. Geralt murrte nur, während Eskel lachte. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zu Letho wandern. „Dich auch?“ wollte der ruhige Hexer wissen.  
Letho nickte. „In den Unterarm, als ich sie im Schwitzkasten hatte. Kurz danach warf sie mich über ihre Schulter und ich hatte ihren Dolch an der Kehle.“ Erzählte er beeindruckt und strich sich über die Narbe am Arm. Sowohl die Augen von Yennefer, Eskel und auch Vesemir wurden groß. Diese Frau hatte Letho aufs Kreuz gelegt?  
Vesemirs Blick ging zu Lambert, „Was ist mit dir? Du bist beim ersten Mal schon der Frage ausgewichen.“ Doch Lambert nahm nur einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das geht euch gar nichts an. Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“ Das brachte Letho zum Knurren, aber alle anderen lachten. „Du und ein Gentleman Lambert?“ wollte die Zauberin prustend wissen.  
Doch der Angesprochene ging erst gar nicht darauf ein. „Letho hatte übrigens vergessen zu erzählen, dass er schwarzes Blut intus hatte, als er gebissen wurde.“ Lenkte der dunkelhaarige Hexer von sich ab.  
Vesemir, der die Narbe am Unterarm gesehen hatte, runzelte die Stirn, „Die Wunde muss doch ziemlich geblutet haben. Ich hoffe sie hatte nichts davon geschluckt.“ Vermutete er. „Doch leider schon, es schien ihr nichts auszumachen und später hatte ich ihr weiße Möwe angeboten.“ Die anderen Hexer stöhnten auf. „War keine Freude, die Kombination wirkte auf sie wie schwarze Möwe.“ Die Aussage von Geralt ließ Vesemir ihm und Letho einen Nackenschlag verpassen. „Keine Hexertränke für Menschen, wann kapiert ihr es endlich.“  
„Es hatte zwei Wochen und etliche Zauber und Tinkturen von Keira gebraucht, bis sie wieder aufwachte. Allerdings wachte sie Anfangs einmal auf, spürte uns auf und verhinderte gerade so, dass Letho seinen Kopf verlor.“ Erzählte Geralt.  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile da und erzählten, allerdings verabschiedeten sich Letho, Vesemir und Yennefer im Laufe des späten Abends und ließen die anderen drei alleine sitzen.

Geralt war der letzte der am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Uma lag bereits auf dem traurigen Albert und wurde gerade festgeschnallt. Letho blieb der Prozedur fern und behielt Krümel im Auge. Ihre Lungenentzündung schien zurück gegangen zu sein, denn sie hustete kaum noch, dafür war am Vortag ihre Verletzung durch die Krämpfe wieder aufgerissen und hatte stark geblutet. Letho prüfte nun alle paar Stunden, ob der Verband sich erneut rot färbte.   
Als Uma zu schreien anfing, wurde auch Alanya unruhig. Sie wand sich leicht und fing an zu knurren und zu wimmern. Letho schaffte es jedoch beinahe die ganze Zeit sie ruhig zu halten. Aber es war auch die erste Reaktion seit Wochen, wenn man die Krämpfe durch die Tränke weg ließ.   
Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis die Prozedur beendet war und Uma seine eigentliche Gestalt zurück gewann. Anstelle von der Kreatur, die Uma war, lag nun ein Elf auf dem traurigen Albert. Für Geralt war dies kein Unbekannter.  
Avallach.  
Der Elf war noch sehr geschwächt und zog sich in ein Zimmer zurück. Er bekam das alte Zimmer von Triss, das etwa auf halber Höhe vom Turm war. In dieser Etage befand sich auch die alte Waffenkammer und ein Aufenthaltsraum, doch beide waren durch die Zeit schon stark verfallen und unbrauchbar geworden.

Auch Yennefer war geschwächt und Geralt hatte ihr eine kleine Mahlzeit zubereitet. Während sie aß fiel ihr etwas ein, „Sag mal Geralt, wieso hatte mich der Kaiser eigentlich gefragt, warum er schon seit Wochen keine Nachricht mehr von Alanya erhalten hatte?“  
Geralt sah sie verdutzt an, „Wie keine Nachricht? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ihm überhaupt irgendwas übermittelt hatte.“ Yennefer zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Danach zog sich Yennefer mit ihrem Liebhaber zurück, Eskel reparierte einige Dachbalken, Lambert war im Labor und Vesemir beugte sich über die Schriftensammlung. Da er die Schrift nicht kannte, aber hoffte, dass es sich nicht zusätzlich noch um eine andere Sprache handelte, benutzte er die Methode, die ihm zuerst einfiel. Er zählte die Buchstaben aus.  
Diese Methode dauerte recht lange, aber da er keine Anhaltspunkte hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.  
Letho kümmerte sich weiterhin um seinen Krümel. Die Wunde hatte sich noch kein bisschen gebessert, was sie alle Wundern ließ. Sie setzten ihre Hoffnung auf Regis und dass er bald eintreffen würde.   
Als Hexer kannten sie sich natürlich alle ein wenig mit der Wundbehandlung aus, aber auch nur solange, wie sie normal heilte. Sobald es zu Komplikationen kam, die nicht mit Tränken behoben werden konnten, fehlten ihnen in der Regel die Kenntnisse. Das einzige was Letho machen konnte war ihr Wasser, Tee und etwas Brühe einzuflößen. Und sie regelmäßig zu waschen. Ebenso wie ihre Kleidung zu wechseln, wenn sie durch das Fieber wieder stark schwitzte.   
Das ließ er keinen anderen machen, seit dem er in Kaer Morhen angekommen ist. 

Geralt war gerade aufgebrochen, um Verbündete zu sammeln, da Avallach ihm offenbart hatte, wo sich Cirilla befand. Ihm war bewusst, sobald er zu ihr gelang, würde die wilde Jagd ihre Spur aufnehmen und angreifen.   
Sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen den Kampf nach Kaer Morhen zu bringen. Während Geralt nun los zog, um Unterstützung zu finden, würden die anderen sich auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Die Mauern verstärken, Waffen zu verbessern und zu schärfen. Auch brauchten diejenigen die zur Unterstützung kamen Unterkunft. Vorräte mussten aufgefüllt werden.   
Geralt wollte eigentlich erst noch warten, bis Regis eintraf, aber ihm war klar, dass die Zeit knapp wurde. So verpasste er ihn um wenige Stunden.   
Yennefer war die erste, die den Neuankömmling sah. „Regis!“ begrüßte sie ihn, als er auf dem Innenhof landete. Er und sein Begleiter materialisierten sich und schauten sich neugierig um. „Lady Yennefer.“ Begrüßte der Vampir die Zauberin mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Oh, so ein Charmeur.“ Lächelte sie. „Du hast Geralt gerade verpasst. Aber kommt doch erst einmal rein. Die anderen sind schon gespannt auf euch. Und wir hätten eine Patientin für dich.“ Eröffnete sie ihm und führten die in die Festung.  
Regis Begleiter war angespannt. In der Vampirgemeinschaft gab es jede Menge Horrorgeschichten über Hexer und jetzt waren sie hier, in der Festung der Hexer. Die Geschichten mögen eher als Kinderschreck dienen, um widerspenstige Kinder ins Bett zu bekommen, aber es bereitete ihn doch Unbehagen, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben.   
Yennefer stellte allen Regis und seinen Begleiter vor. Regis freue sich, die Leute endlich kennen zu lernen, von denen Geralt damals immer erzählt hatte. Aber er fand es auch schade, dass er seinen Freund verpasst hatte.   
Eskel zeigte den beiden, wo sie sich einquartieren konnten, denn schließlich würden sie eine Weile bleiben. Dann wollte Regis die Verletzte sehen. Wenn jemand seine Hilfe brauchte, würde er keine Zeit verschwenden.  
Allerdings schreckte der Vampir kurz zurück, als er den grobschlächtigen Hexer an dem Bett sitzen sah. Letho musterte ihn mit misstrauischem Blick. „Hallo, wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Regis und Chirurg. Lady Yennefer bat mich, mir einmal die Verletzungen anzusehen.“ Letho nickte nur, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter von dem Bett weg. Er verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust.  
Als Regis ans Bett trat, konnte er den Eiter schon riechen. Er bemühte sich, nicht die Nase zu verziehen.  
„Wärst du so gut, mir zu erzählen, was genau passiert ist?“ bat er den Hexer. „Sie wurde vor ein paar Wochen von einem Gabelschwanz angegriffen. Er packte sie mit den Krallen und ließ sie während des Fluges fallen. Sie hatte eine Kopfverletzung, ihr Bein ist gebrochen und ihre Seite völlig zerfetzt. Vor drei Tagen hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen, aber Yennefer kam gerade rechtzeitig.“ Schilderte Letho. Regis nickte. Er würde sie also komplett ansehen müssen, ob es nicht noch versteckte Verletzungen gab.  
Er wollte am Kopf anfangen, doch als er seine Hände in die Nähe brachte. Konnte man hören, wie die Verletzte einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und ihre Nase dabei aufblähte. So als würde sie einen Geruch aufnehmen. Direkt danach konnte man ein leises Knurren vernehmen. Sofort zog Regis seine Hände zurück.  
„Macht sie das häufiger?“ wollte er von dem Hexer wissen. „Nein bisher nicht. Aber sie reagiert seit einigen Tagen stark auf laute Geräusche. „Hm.“ Summte Regis und wollte es erneut versuchen. Doch mit demselben Ergebnis. Kurz konnte er ihre Zähne sehen. Ganz vorsichtig zog er ihre Lippe runter. „Ist sie ein Mensch?“ fragte er direkt, als er das scharfe Gebiss sah.  
„Ja, wieso?“ doch dann sah er was Regis meinte. „Scheiße!“ murmelte er. Sofort holte er Lambert und Vesemir dazu. Auch die beiden Hexer waren ratlos. Sie konnten sich die Veränderung nicht erklären. Regis hingegen holte Dettlaff dazu. Er sollte versuchen Alanya zu beruhigen bzw. ruhig zuhalten, damit er sie untersuchen konnte. Denn während die anderen sich dazu gesellten, desto unruhiger wurde sie.  
Anfangs schien der andere Vampir Glück zu haben. Mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeit, konnte er den Geist der Verletzten beruhigen. Er hielt seine Hände unterhalb ihrer Ohren und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sie.  
Regis nutzte die Zeit und fing an ihrem Bein an. Er musste anerkennen, dass die Hexer den Bruch gut behandelt und geschient hatten. Hier musste er nicht viel machen.  
Als er jedoch den Verband an ihrem Bauch entfernte und prüfte, ob sich unter der offensichtlichen Wunde, vielleicht noch innere Verletzungen versteckten, bäumte sich die Verletzte auf. Sie knurrte und als Dettlaff versuchte sie fest zuhalten, schnellte ihr Kopf unmenschlich schnell rum und versenkte ihre Zähne in den Unterarm des Vampirs.  
Vor Schreck riss er ihn aus ihrer Reichweite, doch ihre Zähne lösten sich nicht aus seinem Fleisch, sondern rissen ein Stück heraus.  
„Verdammt!“ fluchte dieser und hielt schützend seinen Arm fest. Es blutete zwar stark, aber in wenigen Minuten wäre die Wunde schon wieder verheilt. „Sie beißt also nicht nur Hexer.“ War der äußerst hilfreiche Kommentar von Lambert dazu. Auch als sich die anderen vom Bett wieder entfernt hatten, wurde Alanya nicht ruhiger. Sie wand sich und knurrte, bleckte ihre nun blutigen Zähne. Erst durch einen Zauber von Yennefer, die durch den Tumult angelockt wurde, kehrte Ruhe ein.  
„Was zur Hölle war das?“ fauchte Lambert. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie war sonst immer ruhig.“ Fragte sich auch Letho.  
„Sie reagierte aber bei der Prozedur von Uma unruhig.“ Fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich die Reaktion einer verletzten Bruxa zuordnen.“ Meinte Dettlaff. Sein Arm hat mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten.   
Letho hatte sich einen Lappen genommen und Alanya das Blut vom Mund gewischt. Regis stimmte seinen Freund zu. „Einen niederen Vampir können wir ausschließen. Vielleicht ein Gestaltwandler?“ schlug er vor.  
„Nein, sie reagiere bisher nie auf Silber. Sonst hätte Menge sicherlich nicht versucht sie ins Bett zubekommen, sondern auf den Scheiterhaufen.“ Verneinte Lambert. Alle bis auf Dettlaff verzogen das Gesicht. „Wer ist Menge?“ wollte der Vampir wissen. „Er war der Kommandant der Hexenjäger in Norvigrad.“ Erklärte Yennefer. „Wir sollten sie wohl erst einmal in Ruhe lassen. Letho bleibst du wieder bei ihr? Gut, ruf, wenn sich etwas ändert.“ Forderte sie als Letho nickte.  
Vesemir seufzte und machte sich wieder an die Texte. Er hatte sie mittlerweile alle zusammen gesammelt und sich damit in die kleine Bibliothek zurück gezogen.  
Dettlaff, sichtlich irritiert, verzog sich in ihr Zimmer, Regis folgte seinem Blutsbruder. Yennefer verzog sich ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer. Lambert suchte Eskel draußen auf, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen und um ein wenig zu trainieren.   
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Allerdings sorgte Yennefer mit einem Zauber dafür, dass Alanya ruhig blieb, bevor Regis sich an die Wundbehandlung machen konnte. Er musste Teile aus der Wunde heraus schneiden, da das Fleisch zum Teil schon abgestorben war. Versteckte Verletzungen hatte er zum Glück nicht finden können.   
Zu ihrem Wunder, kamen jetzt schon neue Gäste an. Roche war mit seiner Truppe eingetroffen. Natürlich hatte Geralt davon abgesehen, ihn vorzuwarnen, dass sich Letho ebenfalls in Kaer Morhen aufhielt. So kam es wie es kommen musste, zu einem Handgemenge zwischen den beiden. Vesemir und Eskel mussten eingreifen, den Roche wollte nicht einsehen, warum er den Mörder seines geliebten Königs Foltest, nicht angreifen durfte. Gewaltsam wurden beide getrennt. Letho ließ sich aber relativ schnell ablenken, in dem Vesemir ihn wieder zu Alanya schickte.  
Als Roche den Namen hörte, wurde er hellhörig. „Die ist auch hier? Was hat die hier zu schaffen, die ist doch ein Nilfgaarder Spitzel!“ fluchte er. „Was kommt als Nächstes? Hexenjäger? Obwohl zu denen gehört sie ja auch schon!“ zeterte er weiter.   
Ves zog ihn weg und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, schließlich waren sie alle hier, um Geralt und somit Ciri zu helfen. Dettlaff hielt sich meist von allen fern, ihn machten die Menschen unruhig und nervös. Er wusste auch nicht, wie diese reagieren würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er kein Mensch sei.   
Weitere Tage später tauchte eine weitere Gruppe von Kämpfern auf. Roche war erstaunt zu hören, dass Dijkstra sie geschickt hatte. Vor allem als es hieß, sie hätten es der Arbeit von Alanya zu verdanken und nicht Geralt.  
Hin und wieder begleitete Dettlaff Regis zu der Verletzten, sie wussten immer noch nicht was mit ihr passierte, nur dass die Veränderungen weiter gingen. Ihre Nägel verdickten sich und wirkten mittlerweile mehr wie die Krallen von Regis. Er hatte mehrmals versucht, in ihren Verstand zu blicken, wie er es auch bei wilden Tieren machen würde, doch er kam nicht durch.   
Yennefer hatte ebenfalls versucht, ihre Gedanken zu lesen, doch außer Schmerz und gelegentlich Wut oder Panik konnte sie nichts wahrnehmen.   
Zeitgleich mit Geralt, trafen einige Skelliger ein. Er war mit ihnen von den Inseln zurück gereist. Cerys wäre am liebsten selber gekommen, doch ihre Position als Königin ließ dies nicht zu. So schickte sie ihren Bruder und einige Soldaten.  
Als er den Burghof erreichte, war er erstaunt, in seiner Abwesenheit hatte sich viel getan. Die Mauern waren repariert und verstärkt. Der Bergfried an sich, wirkte auch wieder wie ein Bollwerk, jetzt wo die gröbsten Schäden beseitigt waren.   
Die Männer von Roche und die von Dijkstra arbeiteten Hand in Hand mit den Hexern und setzten die Reparaturen fort. Über all war Gewimmel. Er führte die Neuankömmlinge in die Festung.  
Er begrüßte Yennefer, und dann die anderen Hexer bevor er merkte, dass Triss ebenfalls vor Ort war. Unbeholfen begrüßte sie ihn. Keira schien mittlerweile auch hier angekommen zu sein und war alles andere als begeistert. Sie warf Geralt vor, sie bewusst hier in diese Kampfvorbereitungen gelockt zu haben.   
Er näherte sich der Feuerstelle, als er bemerkte, dass sein Medaillon anfing zu zittern. „Wirkt hier irgendwo ein Zauber?“ wollte er wissen und sah die drei Zauberinnen an. Doch diese verneinten, sie wollten wissen wie er darauf kam. „Mein Amulett reagiert. Eure nicht?“ wand er sich nun an die anwesenden Hexer. Sprich Letho und Vesemir.   
„Doch, aber das tun sie durchgehend, seit Yennefer Krümel gerettet hatte. Du solltest sie dir übrigens einmal ansehen.“ Flüsterte Letho.  
Als Geralt das mit Alanya erfuhr musste er sich setzen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare. „Aber ich hatte doch geprüft, ob sie verflucht war. Ich konnte nichts feststellen.“ Seufzte er. Kurze Zeit später sprang er auf. „Oh verdammter Mist.“ Fluchte er und tigerte durch die Halle. Immer wieder strich er sich durch die Haare und zeigte somit wie aufgebracht er war.  
„Was ist los?“ wollte Yen wissen. „Letho, erinnerst du dich an euer Kennenlernen. Was sie zu mir gesagt hatte, als du mich fragtest, was du mit ihr machen sollst?“ Letho überlegte kurz und dann sah man wie die Erkenntnis ihn erreichte.  
„Oh scheiße, du meinst, …?“ ließ er die Frage offen. „Ja, sie hat sich selbst verflucht.“ Grollte Geralt.  
Vesemir hatte genug von dem Gespräch. Er wollte wissen was los ist. „Was meinst du damit, dass sie sich selber verflucht hat?“   
„Sie hat sich verflucht. Und ich habe den Fluch ausgelöst, als ich ihr den Trank gegeben hatte und ihr Herz darauf hin aufhörte zu schlagen. Ich habe zugelassen das sie stirbt.“ Fluchte er und schlug gegen eine Säule.  
„Aber sie lebt doch, was genau hat sie denn gesagt?“ wollte Vesemir wissen. Die Zauberinnen sahen dem hin und her gelangweilt zu. „Sie sagte, „Geralt! Wenn du zulässt das ich sterbe, werde ich zurückkommen und dich als Geist heimsuchen oder doch als Striege meine Rache an dir suchen. Und ich werde nicht so schnell klein geben, wie ein kleines Mädchen.“ Rezitierte er aus der Erinnerung.  
„Verdammt, es ist meine Schuld, wie soll ich so einen Fluch Rückgängig machen? Wenn sie wirklich gestorben wäre und sich in eine normale Striege verwandeln würde, wäre es zwar gefährlich und anstrengend, aber machbar. Aber wie soll ich das jetzt machen, sie ist weder dauerhaft gestorben, noch hat sie einen Sarkophag, aus dem man sie fernhalten könnte.“ Er setzte sich wieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob es sich um einen Fluch handelt.“ Mischte Vesemir sich ein. In dem Moment kam Regis in die Halle. „Vesemir, dass solltest du dir einmal durchlesen.“ Sprach er den ältesten Hexer an und überreichte ihm eine Liste. Einige Punkte darauf waren durch gestrichen andere hatten ein Häkchen dahinter. Schnell überflog der Hexer den Text. „Wo hast du das her?“ wollte er wissen. „Aus den Notizen der Frau.“ Bemerkte er nur. „Du konntest es lesen?“ fragte er ungläubig den Vampir.   
„Nein, ich habe die Übersetzungstabelle genutzt.“ Verneinte er die Frage. Vesemir runzelte die Stirn, „Welche Tabelle?“ wollte er wissen. Mit so etwas, wäre er schon fertig gewesen und hätte sich nicht ans Auszählen machen müssen. „In dem kleinen hellbraunen Notizbuch waren viele verschiedene Runenalphabete. Damit konnte ich den Text recht zügig übersetzen.“ Erklärte der Barbier-Chirurg.  
Besonders ein Punkt ließ ihn schlucken, verhindern das Vesemir durch die Jagd stirbt. Stand dort.  
Letho zog ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und war ebenso verblüfft.   
„Yennefer du würdest zur Nekromantie greifen?“ fragte er erstaunt. Sie sah auf, „Woher weißt du das?“ wollte sie wissen. Auch Geralt sah jetzt auf. „Steht hier. Schlüssel bei Hendrik im Stiefel; Gretka in der Küche, sie weiß von Ciri; Tamara in Oxenfurt bei Graden, ihre Mutter im Buckelsumpf, dient den Muhmen; Löwenzahn aus Tempelkerker befreien; Schatz von Dijkstra bei Menge; dafür sorgen das Triss auf dem Schiff bleibt; Priscilla retten; Hubert = Vampir = Mörder; Hurensohn das Phylakterium abnehmen; Hurensohn bei Radovid; Berserker bei den Feierlichkeiten; wird Cerys die neue Königin; Skjall beim Werwolf; Yens Nekromantie tötet den Baum im Garten; Uma holen und in Avallach zurück verwandeln; Vesemir warnen, Bett im Turmzimmer neu beziehen, es fliegt sonst aus dem Fenster; Triss Ohrring im Laken; Vesemir überzeugen, rechtzeitig mit der Reparatur anzufangen; Roche darauf hinweisen, dass nicht nur Letho ein Königsmörder ist; Ves darauf hinweisen, dass Roche der Bastard ist, nicht Letho; Ciri von der Nebelinsel holen; verhindern das Vesemir und Lambert durch die Jagd getötet werden; …“ las er viele der Punkte auf der Liste vor. „Hm, es klingt für mich wie eine Liste, was noch alles zu erledigen sei, aber woher wusste sie von Dingen, die passierten während sie jetzt hier bewusstlos liegt?“ fragte Regis in die Runde.  
„Ich wusste sie verbirgt etwas.“ Murmelten Geralt und Letho etwa zeitgleich. „Yen, wusstest du etwas darüber?“ wollte Geralt wissen. „Nun ja, nicht direkt.“ Murmelte diese. „Was soll das heißen?“ fragte er aufgebracht, „Nun, als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf, konnte ich sehen, dass sie vom Einhorn wusste. Das in Skellige.“ Gestand die Zauberin. Geralts Augen wurden groß. „Aber wie?“ Fragte er sich, dann fiel ihm etwas auf, „Oh dieses Miststück. Ich hatte sie gefragt, ob sie von Anfang an wusste, dass Menge Rittersporn hatte, aber sie verneinte es. Ich wusste das sie gelogen hatte. Und sie wusste die ganze Zeit, wo sich Ciri befindet! Na warte, wenn die wach wird!“ Knurrte er.  
„Sie weiß scheinbar einen Teil aus unserer Vergangenheit und einen Teil der Zukunft, aber die Frage bleibt wie und ist euch aufgefallen, dass es sich dabei nie um Ereignisse handelt, die sie direkt selbst betreffen.“ Warf Vesemir ein. „Ist sie vielleicht eine Art Seherin?“ schlug Letho vor. „Was meinte sie eigentlich mit Roche und den Königsmorden?“ warf er noch hinterher.  
Geralt sah von ihm weg. „Geralt?“ fragte nun auch Vesemir eindringlich. „Er hat Henselt ermordet.“ Flüsterte er leise. „Ich stand daneben und habe ihn nicht aufgehalten.“ Hauchte er noch leiser.  
Letho sprang auf, „Und mir haben sie das angehängt!“ knurrte er aufgebracht. „Also Geralt!“ entfuhr es auch Yennefer. „Was?! Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du keine Könige umgebracht. Einer mehr oder weniger, was macht das. Und du Yen! Spiel dich nicht so auf! Ich weiß genau, dass die Loge hinter einigen Aufträgen stand.“ Geralt erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und wandte sich ab. Triss, Keira und auch Vesemir staunten nicht schlecht, noch nie hatten sie erlebt, dass Geralt so mit der Zauberin sprach.  
Regis hatte dem ganzen Disput nur ruhig zugesehen. Aber er wunderte sich schon etwas über Geralt, versuchte er sich doch eigentlich immer aus der Politik raus zuhalten und neutral zu bleiben.  
„Geralt, du verwunderst mich.“ Meinte er, „Regis! Entschuldige mein Freund. Ich habe dich noch gar nicht begrüßt.“ Rief er und eilte zu seinem Freund und zog ihn in die Arme.   
„Geralt, es tut gut dich gesund und munter zu sehen.“ Murmelte der Vampir in die Umarmung.   
„Ich denke ich werde mich an die Texte setzen. Wäre schön, wenn mir jemand hilft. Vielleicht finden wir noch etwas heraus.“ Meinte Vesemir und verließ die Gruppe.  
Auch Letho ging. Er setzte sich wieder zu der Bewusstlosen. „Ob verflucht oder nicht, wir können dich doch nicht einfach sterben lassen.“ Murmelte er zu ihr.

Regis löste sich von Geralt, „Ich würde Vesemir gerne helfen, ich habe gehört das die Frau mit euren Rezepten experimentiert hat und ich würde gerne sehen, ob sie Aufzeichnungen dazu hat.“ Entschuldigte er sich. Geralt verstand ihn. Regis war gerne Mediziner und der Hexer verstand, dass er gerne mehr über die Tränke erfahren würde. Er war immer dagegen, dass er sie nahm, genauso wie Yennefer. Also begleitete er ihn und versuchte Vesemir ebenfalls ein wenig zu helfen. Vielleicht würde ihm dabei eine Lösung einfallen. Er wollte sich außerdem noch ein wenig Zeit mit Regis gönnen, bevor er aufbrach, um Ciri zu holen. Da wo sie war, ist sie in Sicherheit und ein paar Stunden mehr, würden daran nichts ändern.  
Yennefer hingegen schritt beleidigt weg. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn Geralt so mit ihr sprach. Er würde sich auf etwas gefasst machen müssen, wenn er am Abend wieder zu ihr wollte.  
Keira, die ziemlich neugierig war, nahm denn Zettel an sich. Sie wollte wissen, ob auch etwas über sie dort stand. Und ja da stand etwas, Keira in Mittelhain; verhindern das sie zu Radovid geht; Pestmaid auf Reuseninsel; konnte sie lesen.  
Mittlerweile war ihr selbst klar geworden, dass es vermutlich eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen wäre, freiwillig zu diesem verrückten zu gehen. Doch sie wüsste auch gerne, wo die Dokumente des Zauberers abgeblieben sind. Da Triss die einzige war, die gerade nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste, setzte sie sich zu Letho, um ihm ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.


	3. Chapter 3

Einige Stunden später, kam ein wütender Geralt zurück in die Halle. Er grummelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ fragte Letho den Hexer, der gerade ziemlich säuerlich auf seinen Krümel hinab blickte.  
Der angesprochene verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Roche hatte die ganze Zeit recht.“ Fluchte er. Letho zog die Augenbraue hoch, „Ach und womit?“ wollte er wissen. „Das sie ein nilfgaarder Spion ist. Über jede Kleinigkeit hat sie Emhyr berichtet. Wir haben eben einige nicht verschickte Dokumente für ihn gefunden.“ Er lehnte sich an die Wand. „Was ist noch?“ wollte der große Hexer wissen.  
„Emhyr, ich weiß nicht was er vor hat. Mit ihr, mit Ciri.“ Seufzte er. „Als ich ihn nach Unterstützung für den Kampf gefragt hatte, seine erste Frage war nach Ciri. Das ist natürlich verständlich, sie ist seine Tochter. Aber die zweite Frage war direkt nach ihr. Er schien an sie wie sein Eigentum zu denken.“ Berichtete er.   
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“ fragte Letho weiter. „Das ich weiß, wo Ciri ist, aber sobald ich sie erreiche, es auch die wilde Jagd weiß und uns aufspüren wird. Und zu Alanya, nur dass sie auf dem Weg hierher lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde und niemand sagen kann, ob sie überlebt.“ Geralt strich sich durch die Haare. „Du solltest dich darauf einstellen, wenn sie sich weiter verändert und aggressiver wird, Vesemir sie einsperren will.“ Warnte er den anderen Hexer und schritt davon.

Geralt wartete mit seiner Abreise solange, bis feststand, dass sie alle sich soweit vorbereitet hatten, wie es ging. Sie hatten sogar die Hinweise aus Alanyas Notizen geprüft und einige alte Schemata zur Verbesserung ihrer Ausrüstung gefunden.   
Vesemir hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und Alanya in einen der alten Arresträume bringen lassen. Es war ihm zu gefährlich, da mittlerweile zu viel Trubel in der Festung herrschte. Sie schien als Mensch schon sehr kämpferisch gewesen zu sein, was er aus den Geschichten raushören konnte auch nicht gerade unbegabt und er wollte nicht heraus finden, was passierte, wenn der Instinkt sie übermannte, von dem, in was auch immer sie sich verwandelte. Er hoffte jedoch, dass sie eine Möglichkeit fanden, das Ganze umzukehren. Letho war trotzdem häufig bei ihr, jedoch nahm sie mittlerweile nur noch von Dettlaff etwas an. Letho war es nur noch erlaubt sich in der Nähe aufzuhalten, außer bei ihm und bei Dettlaff wurde sie zunehmend unruhiger, wenn sich jemand dem Raum näherte.  
Der Vampir erklärte es so, dass er schon immer einen guten Draht zu wilden Kreaturen hatte. Er verriet jedoch nicht, dass er immer ein wenig einer geheimen Zutat in das Wasser oder die Brühe hineintat.  
Seitdem er sie fütterte, waren die Veränderungen weiter fortgeschritten. Regis, der sie immer noch regelmäßig anschaute, vermutete, dass ihr Körper erst einmal alles in die Verwandlung steckte, ehe er dann irgendwann mit der Heilung beginnen würde. 

Die Zeit verging, Geralt hatte Ciri gefunden und sie sind nach Kaer Morhen gekommen. Kurz darauf traf die wilde Jagd ein. Viele der Menschen starben, ehe die Jagd besiegt und vorerst vertrieben war. Doch alle waren froh, dass Vesemir und Lambert den Kampf überlebt hatten. Lambert aufgrund des eingreifen von Keira und Vesemir dank Regis und Dettlaff. Dass die beiden Vampire mit gekämpft hatten, brachte einen großen Vorteil. Der Kampf war wesentlich schneller entschieden.

Durch die Hilfe des Kaisers und der nilfgaarder Armada konnte die wilde Jagd auf Undvik endgültig besiegt werden. In der Zeit, in der diese Schlacht vorbereitet und letztendlich gewonnen wurde, blieben nur Dettlaff und Letho in Kaer Morhen. Sie kümmerten sich um Alanya, die sich mittlerweile vollständig verwandelt hatte. Auch ihre Verletzung verheilte langsam und immer öfters konnte man sie mit offenen Augen antreffen.  
Doch auch wenn sie äußerlich einer Striege ähnelte, so unpassend schien ihr Verhalten dazu. Eigentlich lag sie die ganze Zeit ruhig da. Von Striegen behauptete jedes Bestiarium, dass sie nur Wut und Fresslust empfinden würden, wenn sie nachts aus ihrem Sarkophag kletterten. Aber vielleicht lag genau darin der Unterschied, sie hatte keinen, auch war sie nie gänzlich verstorben.   
Sie lag immer nur teilnahmslos in dem kleinen Raum auf dem steinernen Bett. Sie bewegte sich eigentlich nur, wenn sie gefüttert wurde.   
Erst als die anderen Hexer zurück in die Festung kamen, änderte sich etwas. Natürlich waren sie alle Neugierig, wie weit die Verwandlung fortgeschritten war und ob es mittlerweile Hinweise darauf gab, wie man den Fluch brechen konnte.   
Lambert war der erste, der zu dem Raum hinunter ging. Letho und Dettlaff waren gerade nicht dort und so war die Tür verschlossen.  
Allerdings gab es eine Klappe, die geöffnet werden konnte, um in den Raum hinein zu schauen. Und genau dies tat Lambert. Er öffnete diese Klappe und sofort erklang ein beängstigendes Knurren in dem Raum, doch sobald er dicht an der Tür stand und hinein schauen konnte, verstummte die Kreatur und rollte sich zusammen. Es schien fast so, als wolle sie sich kleiner machen.  
Als Lambert nichts weiter tat als zu schauen, fing die Kreatur an leise zu fiepen. Bei nahe wie ein verängstigter Welpe. Lambert runzelte die Stirn, dass widersprach alles was er bislang über Striegen gehört hatte.  
Allerdings konnte er nicht lange darüber nach denken, denn er wurde brutal von er Tür weggezogen. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!“ wollte ein aufgebrachter Letho wissen. „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe sie nur angeschaut.“ Grollte Lambert. „Und das soll ich dir glauben, so hat sie noch nie reagiert.“ Zeterte Letho weiter. Lambert riss sich los, „Glaub doch was du willst.“ Meinte Lambert und spazierte davon.   
Letho brauchte einige Zeit, bis sich die Kreatur wieder beruhigte. Am liebsten hätte er sie hinten den Ohren gekrault, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies so klug wäre und ließ es bleiben. Schließlich hing er an seinen Gliedmaßen und die Kiefer der Verfluchten, sahen ziemlich scharf und stark aus. Während Eskel nach unten kam, schlief Alanya scheinbar. Zumindest hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und reagierte nicht auf seine Anwesenheit.  
Dettlaff und Letho wechselten sich ab, damit immer einer bei ihr blieb und Situationen wie mit Lambert vermieden werden konnten. Geralt kam nicht herunter, er versuchte damit klar zukommen, dass seine kleine Ciri sich für Emhyr entschieden hatte. Yennefer ist bei ihr am Hof geblieben und so fühlte sich der Hexer ziemlich im Stich gelassen.   
Auch Vesemir war bislang nicht herunter gekommen. Er hatte sich immer nur berichten lassen und schien sämtliche Bücher in Kaer Morhen durchforsten zu wollen. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihn nicht losließ, dass er bislang keine Lösung gefunden hatte. Er hatte eine Vermutung, warum das Verhalten der bekannten Norm abwich, aber noch mit niemanden darüber gesprochen.  
Er vermutete auch, dass es zum Teil daran lag, dass sie nicht wirklich gestorben war und dementsprechend keinen Sarg hatte. Aber als er erneut die Habseligkeiten der Frau durchgegangen war, kam ihm ein Verdacht auf. Die Zutatengläser, die eigentlich Geralt gehörten, schienen nicht nur einfache Zutaten beinhaltet zu haben, sondern auch Mutagene. Leider konnte er nicht mehr nachvollziehen, um welche es sich gehandelt hatte. Keines der Gläser war beschriftet gewesen. Auch die Notizen der Frau ließen darauf schließen, dass es sich um einige Mutagene gehandelt haben könnte.  
Bei den experimentellen Rezepten fand er allerdings auch heraus, warum sie den letzten Trank doch nicht vertragen hatte. Beim Brauen war Lambert ein folgenschwerer, beinahe tödlicher Fehler unterlaufen. Mit den Zutaten schien richtig gelegen zuhaben, aber er hatte nicht bedacht, dass Albedo Zutaten zusammen mit weißer Möwe ihre Vorteile einbüßten. Er hatte schlichtweg nicht daran gedacht, dass Ertrunkenenhirn nicht nur eine Ätherzutat war, sondern auch eine Albedo.   
Dabei war Lambert der beste Alchemist unter ihnen.   
Aber durch die Experimente und das genaue Studieren der Zutaten, hätte die Frau ihn überflügeln können. Sie hatte die Giftigkeit einiger Tränke soweit reduziert und täglich immer in so kleinen Dosen genommen, das sie zum Teil immun gegen die Giftigkeit wurde, bzw. sie ihr kaum noch etwas ausmachte.   
Vesemir hatte die Rezepte alle überprüft und hatte sie noch ein wenig verbessert. So konnten sie die Tränke, wenn hochkonzentriert, selber nehmen und die Toxizität würde sie kaum stören.  
Er hätte sich gefreut, wenn er mit der Frau über die Ergebnisse hätte diskutieren können. Sie schien sich auf solche Sachen zu verstehen und neue Erkenntnisse wären immer gut.  
Als er vor dem Kampf mit der wilden Jagd die unvollständigen Berichte an den Kaiser gesehen hatte, war er geschockt. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm nichts über die Tränke oder andere Geheimnisse, die sie unterwegs aufgeschnappt hatte, an den Kaiser weitergereicht hatte.  
Vesemir war gerade fertig geworden, sich alles Relevante aus den Notizen, abzuschreiben und die Sachen in einer Kiste zu verstauen, als er spürte, wie sein Medaillon anfing zu zittern. Sofort ließ er alles liegen und eilte hinunter, in der Befürchtung das die Striege ausgebrochen war.  
Doch was er in der großen Halle zusehen bekam, war irgendwie noch beängstigender. Er hätte niemals erwartet, solchen Besuch in Kaer Morhen zubekommen.  
Dort stand Ciri, neben ihr, ihr Vater. Sie beide wurden von zwei Magiern und ein Dutzend Wachen begleitet.  
Ciri trat ihm entgegen. „Vesemir!“ freute sie sich ihn zu sehen. „Mein Vater bestand darauf, diese Frau zu sehen. Und ich bin auch ein wenig neugierig auf sie. Während des Kampfes hatte ich sie ja nicht getroffen. Wir würden gerne mit ihr sprechen.“ Erklärte sie ihm. Der Hexer war erstaunt. Wussten die beiden nichts von dem Fluch?  
„Natürlich, auch wenn es sich vielleicht als ein wenig schwierig erweisen könnte. Aber bitte folgt mir.“ Bat der alte Hexer.   
So führte er die Gruppe hinab in die Gewölbe und dann zu den alten Arresträumen. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass Letho gerade bei ihr war. Aber jetzt war es zu spät und er konnte die Gruppe nicht mehr aufhalten. Zumal der Kaiser bereits scheinbar die Stimme des riesigen Hexers erkannt haben zu schien. Seufzend führte er den Kaiser von Nilfgaard weiter. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen.

Letho sprach gerade leise mit Alanya, als er eine Stimme hörte, von der er hoffte, sie niemals wieder zu hören. „Es stimmt also was man sagt, tot geglaubte leben länger.“ Der Kaiser, Emhyr var Emreis, stand dort in der Tür. Seine Tochter Ciri neben ihm und die Wachen direkt hinter ihnen.  
Ciri sah neugierig auf die Kreatur. „Was ist das?“ fragte sie und wollte schon einen Schritt auf sie zugehen. Doch Letho stellte sich zwischen die beiden. Auch wenn Krümel, gerade scheinbar alles andere als aufgeregt schien. Ebenso neugierig sah sie auf das aschblonde Mädchen, doch als sie den Kaiser sah, fiepte sie erschrocken auf und versuchte sich hinter Letho zu verstecken.  
„Meine Tochter hat dir eine Frage gestellt. Also antworte gefälligst, Hexer! Was ist das?“ forderte der Kaiser. Letho schluckte, „Das ist Alanya. Sie wurde verflucht.“ Antwortete er. Der Kaiser verengte die Augen. „Das es sich bei dem Monster um die Frau handeln muss, war uns schon klar. Sonst hätte man uns nicht hierher geführt. Also noch ein Versuch, was ist sie?“   
„Eine Striege.“ Murmelte er. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie unwohl sich der Hexer in dieser Situation fühlte. Sein schöner Plan, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, alles für die Katz.  
Der Kaiser hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie interessant. Eine Striege sagst du? Dabei hörte ich immer, Striegen seien Gedankenlose Monster, die alles angreifen und fressen.“ Gab er von sich. „Da habt ihr recht, eure Majestät. Wir wissen nicht, warum sie so anders ist.“ Erklärte Vesemir.   
Der Kaiser schritt auf die Kreatur zu, seine Wachen waren angespannt, jederzeit bereit zu den Waffen zugreifen. Die Striege wich dem Blick des Kaisers aus und versuchte Letho zwischen sich und dem Kaiser zu haben.  
„Du scheinst genau zu wissen wer ich bin, oder? Und dass du deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt hast.“ Sprach der Kaiser direkt zu der Striege. Dann wand er sich an Letho. „Hexer, du kannst freiwillig mitkommen, oder unter Waffengewalt. Die Striege nehmen wir auch mit.“ Vesemir wollte protestieren, doch der Kaiser ließ es nicht zu.  
„Sie ist immer noch meine Gefangene. Sie hat von mir einen Auftrag bekommen und nicht erfüllt, also gilt auch ihre Begnadigung nicht mehr. Wir finden schon noch einen Nutzen für sie. Vielleicht als Wachhund.“ Lächelte er böse. „Aber sie ist noch verletzt!“ warf Vesemir ein. Ruckartig drehte der Kaiser sich zu ihm um. „Wenn die Berichte stimmen, dann ist sie dies schon seit Monaten. In Wyzima haben wir auch Heiler und Tierkundige, die sich darum kümmern können.“ Er drehte sich zu Letho um, „Also?“ fragte er ihn.  
Letho wusste, wenn er sich nicht freiwillig ergab, würde er Krümel vermutlich nie wieder sehen, also zog er seine Waffen und warf sie zur Seite, bevor er sich auf die Knie fallen ließ. Der Kaiser lächelte erfreut. Schnell wurde Letho Fesseln angelegt und weggeführt. Der Striege wurde das Maul zusammen gebunden und in Ketten gelegt. Vier Männer zogen sie daran, hinter Letho her.  
„Ich möchte etwas, um dieses Monster unter Kontrolle zu halten.“ Forderte er von seinen Magiern.   
„Pack ihre Sachen zusammen, meine Männer werden alles mitnehmen.“ Forderte er noch von Vesemir und ging ebenfalls zurück in die große Halle im Erdgeschoß. Der alte Hexer wusste nicht wirklich was er von dieser Situation halten sollte, doch er hoffte wirklich, dass er die beiden, Alanya und Letho, lebend wieder sehen würde.  
Unentschlossen folgte er der Gruppe, hier und da konnte er die Krallenspuren der Striege im Fußboden erkennen, die sie hinterließ als sie sich weigerte weiter zu gehen. Mit seinem feinen Gehör konnte er das Fiepen und Jaulen von ihr hören. Die Wachen gingen scheinbar nicht zimperlich mit ihr um. Ciri war die Sache deutlich unangenehm gewesen, überlegte er. Sie wusste definitiv nichts von dem Fluch, ebenso wenig, dass sie einen Auftrag von ihrem Vater nicht ausgeführt hatte und er Letho steckbrieflich suchen ließ.  
Anstatt denn anderen weiter zu folgen, ging er weitere Treppen hoch und packte alle Habseligkeiten der Frau zusammen. Allerdings kontrollierte er mehrfach, ob er nichts einpackte, was Hexergeheimnisse enthielt. Dann trug er die Kiste hinunter. Nahe am Eingang stand noch eine weitere, in der ihre Rüstung, Schwerter und Ähnliches war.  
Die Trophäe war nicht dabei, diese lag woanders und wartete eigentlich darauf, irgendwo aufgehängt zu werden. Bevor das mit dem Fluch heraus kam, hatten die Hexer überlegt, ihr ein Zimmer in Kaer Morhen zu zuteilen und die Trophäe über der Tür zu platzieren, wie es üblich war.  
Er überreichte zwei Wachen die Kisten und musste dann mit ansehen, wie alle in einem Portal verschwanden.  
Müde ließ er sich auf die Bank am Tisch fallen. So saß er Abend immer noch da, als Dettlaff, Regis und Geralt zurück kamen. Sie hatten einen Ausflug in das Tal gemacht. Zum einen um ein wenig Zeit mit einander zu verbringen und Geralt auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und zum anderen um ihre Kräutervorräte aufzustocken. Außerdem brauchte Regis neue Alraune für seinen selbstgebrannten Alkohol.  
„Vesemir, ist etwas passiert?“ wollte Geralt wissen, als er seinen Mentor dort sitzen sah. „Hm.“ Brummte er. „Ist etwas mit Letho?“ fragte er weiter, „Hm.“ Brummte Vesemir wieder. Dettlaffs Augen weiteten sich und sofort eilte er hinunter zu den Räumen.  
„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Geralt erneut. „Er hat sie abgeholt. Letho ist freiwillig mitgegangen.“ Seufzte er.  
„Wo ist sie?“ rief da auch schon Dettlaff. Er hatte nur noch den leeren Raum vor gefunden. Die Waffen von Letho lagen ebenfalls dort noch auf dem Boden und auf dem Rückweg sind ihm die Krallenspuren aufgefallen.  
„Wer hat, wenn mitgenommen?“ wollte Geralt genauer wissen. Ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. „Wo ist Alanya, wo ist Letho?“ forderte auch der Vampir.  
Vesemir ließ den Kopf hängen, „Vermutlich in Wyzima.“ Flüsterte er. „Der Kaiser war hier und hat beide mitgenommen.“ Fügte er hinzu.  
Da mussten sich auch die anderen setzen. „Was meinst du damit?“ fragte nun Regis. „Wie ich gesagt habe. Der Kaiser war hier und wollte die Frau endlich sehen. Irgendwas davon, dass sie ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllt hätte. Ich musste sie runter zu ihr bringen. Leider war Letho unten. Er forderte ihn auf, ihn freiwillig zu begleiten. Letho ergab sich und dann wurden sie ihn Ketten gelegt und nach oben gezerrt. Was hätte ich den tun sollen, um sie aufzuhalten? Sie alle töten? Ciri war dabei und sie wurden von Magiern und vielen Wachen begleitet.“ Wurde er erst laut und dann wieder leiser.   
„Ciri war hier?“ hauchte Geralt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.   
„Was wird aus den beiden?“ wollte Dettlaff wissen. Vesemir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber der Kaiser deutete an, für Alanya einen anderen nutzen zu finden. Er will sie vielleicht als Wachhund einsetzen. Und Letho? Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich denke er kann froh sein, wenn sie ihn nur in eine Zelle werfen.“ Seufzte er.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“ wollte Regis wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke wir können in diesem Fall nicht viel machen.“ Murmelte er. 

Es war einige Stunden her, seit dem der Kaiser zurück in Wyzima war. Seine Tochter hatte sich direkt nach dem Ankommen, entschuldigt und sich in ihr Gemach zurück gezogen. Letho und die Striege wurden in Zellen untergebracht, bis entschieden war, was mit ihnen geschehen soll. Während sich Letho frei in der Zelle bewegen konnte, war Alanya mit den Ketten so fixiert worden, dass sie sich zwar hinlegen, aber sich weder nach vorne, hinten oder zu den Seiten bewegen konnte. Die Kette um ihr Maul war immer noch vorhanden, damit sie niemanden beißen konnte, der sich ihr nähern würde. Leise wimmerte sie vor sich hin.  
Emhyr saß auf seinem Thron und einige Adlige standen vor ihm, um Gefälligkeiten zu erbitten. Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet und einer der Magier kam herein geschlüpft. Vor dem Thron blieb er stehen und verneigte sich tief. „Eure Majestät, wir haben eine Lösung gefunden.“ Sprach er den Kaiser an. Dieser lächelte, „Sehr gut. Um was handelt es sich.“ Wollte er wissen. „Ein magisches Halsband, Majestät. Die Kreatur wird dann Euren Befehlen gehorchen müssen.“ Erklärte der Magier.  
„Und warum wurde es ihr noch nicht angelegt?“ fragte der Kaiser gelangweilt. Der Magier schluckte, „Ihr müsst sie zuerst unterwerfen.“ Murmelte er.   
„Sehr gut. Bringt sie her … und den Hexer auch.“ Fügte er nach kurzen überlegen hinzu. Die Striege hatte schon Angst vor ihm, es sollte also kein Problem darstellen, das er sie sich Untertan machte. Er würde es tun, wie bei einem widerspenstigen Hund. Außerdem hatte sie sich bereits einmal seinen Befehlen unterworfen. Es würde wirklich kein Problem sein, dachte Emhyr lächelnd bei sich.  
Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür zum Thronsaal aufgestoßen, der Adel keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie das Ungetüm sahen. Die Wachen zerrten sie an den Ketten in den Raum. Der Kaiser wartete noch bis auch der Hexer gebracht wurde, schließlich sollte er das Schauspiel mit ansehen können.

Zwei Wachen führten den großen Hexer in den Saal, sobald die Striege ihn wahrnahm, versuchte sie zu ihm zukommen, doch die Wachen setzten ihre gesamte Kraft ein, um sie zu halten. Es mussten sogar noch einige zur Hilfe eilen, als das Monstrum sich gegen die Ketten warf.  
Mit steinernem Gesicht sah der Hexer dem zu, ehe er seinen Blick abwandte. Er konnte sich das Leid nicht länger ansehen.  
„Sieh gut hin Hexer, sobald du diesen Raum verlässt, wirst du sie nie wieder sehen.“ Sprach der Kaiser durch den Raum. Lethos Augen weiteten sich schockiert, er wusste diese Aussage nicht zu deuten. Der Kaiser stand auf und schritt auf die Kreatur zu, was den Adel erneut auf keuchen ließ. Diesmal knurrte die Striege, als der Kaiser sich näherte, konnte aber sonst nichts weiter machen. Nur der Hexer und die Striege konnten hören, wie der Kaiser zurück knurrte, für die Menschen im Saal sah es so aus, als würde er nur die Zähne blecken.   
„Du wirst dich mir unterwerfen, du bist von nun an mein kleines Haustier.“ Sprach er zu der Striege. Sie wollte zurück weichen als der Kaiser sich weiter näherte, doch blitzschnell griff er in ihr Nackenfell. Mit einer schier unmenschlichen Kraft zog er sie daran in eine unterwürfige Pose. Alanya setzte alles daran, sich zu wehren, aber es nützte ihr nichts.   
Nach einem kurzen Kampf gab sie auf und ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken, so dass ihre Kehle deutlich sichtbar war.  
Ein Magier reichte dem Kaiser das magische Halsband. Sobald es um ihren Hals lag, verschloss es sich selber und würde nicht wieder geöffnet werden können. Es war aus einem dunklen Metall und mit einigen Edelsteinen verziert.  
„Nehmt ihr die Ketten ab.“ Befahl er. Erschrocken wich der Adel zurück. Sie hatten Angst, dass das Monster jeden Moment aufsprang und sie angriff. Zögerlich näherte sich eine Wache und löste erst die Kette um das Maul und dann die am Hals, an denen das Ungetüm gehalten wurde. Doch anstatt aufzuspringen, blieb sie mit entblößter Kehle und Bauch liegen. Letho drehte erneut den Kopf weg, er konnte sich das nicht mehr mit ansehen.  
Der Kaiser lächelte erfreut, „Gut bringt sie in einen Zwinger, sie soll untergebracht werden, wie es sich für ein kaiserliches Haustier gehört. Ich will den besten Hundetrainier hier haben, er soll sich ihrer annehmen.“ Befahl er.  
Sofort kam einer Diener, schnallte eine zierlichere Kette in das Halsband und zog sie auf die Füße. Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte sie ihm aus dem Saal.  
„Nun zu dir Hexer. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, du wirst sie erfüllen, den Palast niemals ohne meinen Befehl verlassen oder die Striege aufsuchen. Wenn nicht, wartet das Schafott und der Scharfrichter auf dich.“

Monate später …

Geralt erreichte das Schlossportal, er war einige Monate auf dem Pfad gewesen, bevor er beschloss nach Wyzima zureiten, in der Hoffnung er könnte Ciri sehen. Er war gerade in der Stadt angekommen, als sein Blick auf eine Anschlagtafel fiel. Es wurde ein Hexer gesucht, der sich eines Draconidenproblems annehmen sollte, genauer gesagt ein Pärchen Königswyvern nistete nahe der Haupthandelswege. Dies überraschte den weißhaarigen Hexer, Verträge hatten eigentlich nie so eine genaue Beschreibung. Was ihn ebenso wunderte ist, dass er sich direkt im Palast melden sollte. Er hätte eher damit gerechnet, sich bei einem Handelskontor oder einer Wachstube einfinden zu müssen.  
Er hatte den Vertrag abgerissen und eingesteckt, so hatte er wenigstens einen offiziellen Grund in den Palast eingelassen zu werden. Jetzt stand er vor der Wache und erklärte sein Anliegen. Diese nickte und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er warten sollte. Ein Bote wurde losgeschickt und eine ganze Weile später kam mit ruhigen und gemächlichen Schritten ein Diener zu ihm.   
Dieser musterte den Hexer, „Diesmal scheinbar ein echter.“ Murmelte er vor sich hin. „Der Herr wird mir folgen.“ Sprach er dann lauter und schritt voran. Geralt runzelte die Stirn über den vorangegangenen Kommentar, wusste aber, dass nachfragen nichts bringen würde. Er wurde durch einen Nebeneingang in den Palast und durch etliche Räume und Flure geführt. Innerlich atmete Geralt auf, scheinbar musste er sich nicht mit dem Kaiser rumschlagen, auch wenn dort die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher gewesen wäre Ciri zu treffen. Vor einer verzierten Tür blieb der Diener stehen. „Der Herr wird einen Moment warten.“ Wurde ihm gesagt und der Mann schlüpfte durch die Tür.   
„Sir, es gibt einen weiteren Mann, der den Vertrag erfüllen möchte.“ Konnte Geralt hören. „Ist es diesmal wenigsten auch wirklich ein Hexer, Hubert?“ vernahm er eine dunkle Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam. „Ja Sir, Katzenaugen und zwei Schwerter. Wie Sie es gesagt haben.“ Antwortete der Diener. Geralt verdrehte die Augen, als er dies hörte. „Gut, dann schick ihn rein.“   
Kurz darauf wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet und der Diener trat wieder heraus. „Der Herr darf jetzt eintreten.“ Wurde ihm erlaubt und Geralt schritt durch die Tür in das Amtszimmer. Er hatte sich mittlerweile darauf eingestellt, sich mit einem kleinlichen Beamten rumschlagen zu müssen, so überraschte es ihn doch sehr, dass ihn, ihm Zwei sehr bekannte bernsteinfarbene Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen entgegen sahen. „Letho!?“ fragte er überrascht. „Geralt.“ Grüßte dieser zurück. Sofort blickte sich Geralt im Raum um, doch er konnte weder eine Spur der Frau noch der Striege sehen. „Gib dir keine Mühe, ich habe Krümel seit unserer Ankunft hier nicht mehr gesehen.“ Murmelte der andere Hexer. Er hatte sofort erkannt, wonach Geralt Ausschau hielt. „Was ist passiert?“ wollte Geralt wissen.   
Letho seufzte, „Setz dich, möchtest du etwas trinken?“ fragte der Große im Gegenzug. Geralt nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Nebenbei besah er sich seinen Bekannten genauer an. Letho hatte an Muskelmasse abgenommen, wirkte aber dennoch bedrohlich. Er trug eine schwarze dicke Tunika, mit langen Ärmeln und dem nilfgaarder Sonnenemblem auf der Brust. Er trug sogar eine Kette, die seinen Status als Beamter bestätigte.   
Der Hexer hatte mittlerweile eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser hervorgeholt und auf dem Schreibtisch platziert.   
„Also, was ist geschehen? Vesemir hatte erzählt das der Kaiser auf einmal aufgetaucht war und euch beide in Ketten mitgenommen hat. Und jetzt sitzt du hier so vor mir.“ Fragte Geralt.  
Letho nickte, „Ja, als wir hier ankamen hieß es entweder ich mache was er sagt, oder ich werde hingerichtet. Wie du siehst, habe ich ersteres gewählt. Jetzt bin ich Sonderbeamter für Monster- und Anderlingangelegenheiten.“ Seufzte er. „Was ist mit unserem Quälgeist?“ wollte Geralt weiter wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Emhyr hat sie in die Unterwerfung gezwungen und ihr dann ein magisches Halsband angelegt. Es soll dafür sorgen, dass sie jeden seiner Befehle befolgt. Das letzte was ich sah, war wie sie wie ein Hund an der Kette aus dem Saal geführt wurde. Irgendein Hundetrainer sollte sich ihrer annehmen.“ Aus seiner Stimme konnte man Ekel und Sorge hören. „Eine der Bedingungen für mein Leben war, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen darf. Genauso wenig darf ich den Palast verlassen.“ Er seufzte abermals.  
Geralt setzte sich gerade hin, als er das Glas Wein nahm, „Wir sollten vielleicht einfach mal nach ihr sehen.“ Schlug er vor. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört. Ich darf nicht. Und wer weiß was der Kaiser mit ihr macht, wenn ich mich seinen Befehlen widersetze. Wenn ich nur mein Leben verwirke, dann ist es mir egal, aber Emhyr ist es zuzutrauen, dass er ihr vorher etwas antut. Das kann ich nicht riskieren.“ Widersprach er. Geralt nickte, „Ja, zuzutrauen wäre ihm das. Ich könnte nach ihr schauen und dir dann berichten. Ich wollte eh noch schauen, ob ich Ciri treffe.“ Schlug er vor.   
Letho schüttelte den Kopf, „Ciri ist nicht hier, aber sie sollte die nächsten Tage zurück kehren. Aber eigentlich bist du doch wegen dem Vertrag hier, oder?“ wechselte Letho das Thema.  
Geralt nickte, „Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass er so detailliert ist. Aber wenn er von einem Hexer stammt, … Was meinte der Diener eigentlich damit, dass ich ein echter Hexer bin?“ wollte er wissen.  
„Seit dem der Vertrag ausgehängt ist, kamen viele Abenteuerlustige, oder auch einfach nur welche, die sich in den Palast schleichen wollten. Keiner von ihnen wusste auch nur, was ein Wyvern ist. Einer wird vermisst, er wollte sich trotzdem beweisen und dann mit der Trophäe zurück kommen. Armer Irrer. Das ist jetzt mittlerweile zwei Monate her. Nimmst du den Vertrag an?“ fragte Letho. Geralt nickte, „Die Summe, die im Vertrag steht, scheint ordentlich. Also, soll ich mal nach dem Quälgeist schauen oder versuchen, falls ich Ciri später treffe, zu sehen ob sie dir erlauben kann sie zu sehen?“ fragte Geralt erneut. Letho schüttelte den Kopf, „Lass gut sein, es ist vielleicht besser so, wenn ich sie nicht widersehe.“ Lehnte er ab.  
„Aber, …“ wollte Geralt einwerfen. „Nein Geralt. Kein aber, es ist ein Befehl gewesen und ich habe dem Kaiser meine Treue geschworen, daher gedenke ich nicht, meinen Eid oder meine Befehle zu missachten.“ Machte Letho klar.  
„Welch überraschende und doch klare Worte.“ Hörten die beiden Hexer auf einmal eine dunkle, raue Stimme im Raum. Erschrocken drehten die Hexer sich um. Der Kaiser trat hinter einem Vorhang hervor, der eine geheime Passage verdeckte. Sofort stand Letho auf und verbeugte sich. „Majestät.“ Grüßte er ihn.   
„Letho, Hexer.“ Grüßte Emhyr zurück. „Letho lass uns.“ Winkte er den größeren Hexer aus dem Raum. „Natürlich Majestät.“ Er verbeugte sich noch einmal und eilte dann aus dem Raum. Geralt sah ihm Stirnrunzelnd nach. „Ich habe gehört das du im Palast bist, da bin ich neugierig geworden, zurecht scheint mir. Sag mir Hexer, wiegelst du immer meine Untertanen auf?“ fragte der Kaiser. „Du siehst ihn als deinen Untertanen?“ fragte der Hexer schnaubend.   
„Natürlich, er ist sogar einer meiner Beamten.“ Erwiderte der Kaiser fest. Geralt schüttelte den Kopf, „Für mich sieht es eher aus, als wäre er dein Gefangener. Er darf den Palast nicht verlassen und er darf die Person, die ihm am Herzen liegt, nicht sehen. Für mich klingt das nicht nach einem einfachen Untertanen.“   
Der Kaiser setzte sich hinter Lethos Schreibtisch, „Er hat sich nicht beschwert, außerdem bekommt er alles was er braucht.“ Argumentierte der Kaiser. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß er wann es besser ist, Kompromisse einzugehen.“ Fuhr er fort.  
Geralt knurrte, „Ich nehme an, du hast uns lange genug belauscht. Dann weißt du, warum er das macht.“  
Der Kaiser grinste hämisch, „Jeder hat seinen eigenen Antrieb. Und ja ich bin mir bewusst, dass er das nur für mein Haustier macht. Aber was treibt dich an, sie zu sehen. Ihr seid doch nie mit einander ausgekommen.“ Wollte der Kaiser wissen.   
„Kein Mensch hat es verdient, jemandes Haustier zu sein.“ Grollte der Hexer. Der Kaiser lachte auf, „Du sagst es, kein Mensch. Aber sie ist kein Mensch mehr. Sie ist eine Striege. Und was würde einen Feind mehr abschrecken, als ein Herrscher der selbst ein Monster wie eine Striege zähmen und an einer Kette halten kann.“  
Der Hexer ballte die Fäuste. „Also Hexer, sag. Warum interessierst du dich für das Schicksal dieser Kreatur?“ fragte Emhyr diesmal aufrichtig. Er lehnte sich sogar ein wenig vor. „Weil es meine Schuld ist, dass sie in diesem Zustand ist. Sie hat sich unabsichtlich selbst verflucht und ich war der Grund und der Auslöser.“ Knurrte Geralt unwillig.  
„Das ist interessant. Ein Hexer als Auslöser für einen Fluch den er nicht brechen kann. Ich kann die Ironie sehen. Aber ich werde dir entgegenkommen. Ich werde dir einen Handel vorschlagen, da du mir vorhin bewiesen hast, dass Letho loyal ist. Du verzichtest auf deine Bezahlung für den Wyvernvertrag, dafür dürfen du und Letho mich begleiten, während ich nach meinem Haustier sehe. Weißt du, ich bin es leid von dem Ausbilder vertröstet zu werden, ich möchte mir die Fortschritte anschauen.“ Bot der Kaiser an.  
Geralt schaute ihn erstaunt an. Der Kaiser bot ihm einen Handel an und gab ihm selben Satz zu, dass er im Grunde nicht wusste, wie es dem Quälgeist ging. Er überlegte kurz, aber für Letho würde er auf die Bezahlung verzichten, auch wenn er die Münzen gut gebrauchen könnte. Aber er hatte die Sehnsucht in Lethos Augen gesehen, als er von ihr sprach.  
„Einverstanden, wir werden nach dem Quälgeist sehen und dann werde ich die Wyvern erledigen.“ Stimmte Geralt zu.  
„Quälgeist, was für ein passender Name.“ Höhnte der Kaiser und verließ den Raum. „Komm Hexer.“ Rief er noch. Geralt beeilte sich ihm zu folgen. Einen Gang weiter sammelten sie Letho ein und der Kaiser führte sie durch den Palast. Sie waren schon beinahe auf der anderen Gebäudeseite angekommen, als die Hexer mit ihrem feinen Gehör einen Mann laut schimpfen und fluchen hörten. Direkt darauf ein herzerweichendes jaulen. Letho erkannte das Jaulen. Er spannte sich an und bemühte sich, nicht einfach los zulaufen.   
Sie Bogen um zwei weitere Ecken ab, als man das Knallen der Peitsche hören konnte. Auch der Kaiser hörte dies jetzt. Unmerklich beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Das Jaulen wurde immer lauter, je näher sie kamen. Auch die Stimme des Mannes konnte man jetzt verstehen, er beschimpfte die Kreatur vor sich und hieb immer wieder mit seiner Peitsche auf sie ein.  
Geschockt blieben die drei in der Tür zu dem kleinen Innenhof stehen. Der Kaiser fasste sich als erstes. Geralt hingegen musste Letho festhalten. Er hätte den Mann wohl sonst auf der Stelle umgebracht.  
Der Kaiser schritt auf den Mann zu und riss ihm die Peitsche aus der Hand. „Was soll das Bedeuten!?“ wollte er von dem Mann wissen. „So trainiert man doch keine Tiere!“ knurrte der Kaiser. „Sie ist mein Haustier und ich habe befohlen, dass sie dementsprechend behandelt wird.“ Der Kaiser war sichtlich wütend. Bei jedem Wort hieb er nun seinerseits mit der Peitsche auf den Mann ein.  
Erschrocken hob dieser schützend die Arme und ließ die Kette fallen.   
Die Striege zuckte bei jedem zischen der Peitsche zusammen, doch als sie merkte, dass sie nicht mehr getroffen wird, fing sie an sich umzublicken. Sie knurrte, als sie merkte, dass der Mann mit der Peitsche mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Sie hatte gewusst, er würde ihr irgendwann die Möglichkeit zur Rache geben.  
Sie versuchte aufzustehen und nach etlichen Versuchen gelang es ihr, auf ihren wackeligen Beinen zu stehen. Alles tat ihr weh. Keinen Fleck an ihrem Körper gab es, der nicht aus einer offenen Wunde oder Prellungen bestand.   
Sie senkte den Kopf und knurrte bedrohlich. Von der Seite her rief jemand etwas, doch sie fixierte sich nur auf ihr Ziel. Sie würde ihn zwar nicht beißen können, denn sie trug schon lange einen Maulkorb, aber sie wusste um ihre Krallen. Sie könnte ihn damit zerfetzen. Die Wut in ihren Augen sprühte schon beinahe Funken. Der Mann mit der Peitsche hatte immer noch nichts mitbekommen. Sie schlich sich näher und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Sie stemmte ihre Hinterpfoten in den Boden, um sich mit mehr Kraft abdrücken zu können. Gespannt wie eine Feder, drückte sie sich vom Boden ab und flog in Richtung ihres Ziels.   
Doch Jemand eilte dazwischen. Jemand warf sich auf ihr Ziel und schirmte es so vor ihr ab. Knurrend wollte sie auf den anderen losgehen, sie sprang erneut, doch diesmal warf sich jemand ihn ihre Sprungbahn. Sie stieß gegen ihn und zusammen fielen sie zu Boden.   
Reflexartig schnappte sie nach seinem Gesicht, dabei stieß sie gegen den Maulkorb und der Schmerz machte sie noch rasender. Der Mann, der jetzt unter ihr lag, hatte sie links und rechts am Hals gepackt und hielt sie so von seinem Gesicht und Hals fern.   
Wütend hieb sie mit ihren Klauen nach ihm, doch er stemmte seine Füße gegen ihren Brustkorb und stieß sie von sich.  
Sie rutschte einige Schritt über den Boden, ehe sie sich schüttelnd wieder aufrichtete. Sofort war der Blick wieder bei dem weißhaarigen Mann. Wie konnte er es wagen sie anzugreifen. Wütend knurrte sie und zeigte ihre Zähne. Geifer tropfte von ihren Lefzen hinab.   
Die Krallen bohrten sich in den Untergrund, um mehr halt zu finden. Der Mann rief etwas, aber nicht zu ihr, sondern zu denen die sich hinter ihm befanden. Jemand anderes rief etwas, sie verstand nicht was es war, aber es ließ sie nur den Kopf schütteln und noch mehr knurren.   
Der weißhaarige griff über seine Schulter und zog sein Schwert. Die Striege stellte sich auf ihre Hinterbeine und schlug nach ihm. Ihr Gegner parierte die Schläge alle mit seinem Schwert.


	4. Chapter 4

Letho wehrte sich gegen den Griff des Hexers. Er wollte diesen Mann umbringen, diesen sogenannten Hundetrainer. Foltermeister traf es eher. Während er sich aus der Umklammerung befreien wollte, sah er mit an, wie der Kaiser dem anderen Mann die Peitsche aus der Hand riss. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig zu wissen, dass der Kaiser diese Behandlung seines Krümels nicht gut hieß. Mit Genugtuung sah er wie Emhyr seine Wut an dem Trainer ausließ und auf ihn einprügelte. Dieser ließ die Kette fallen, mit der er die Kreatur festhielt, während er auf sie eingeschlagen hatte.  
Doch Letho musste auch mit ansehen, wie die Striege mitbekam, dass sie jetzt frei war und langsam wieder auf die Beine kam. Er wollte zuerst erleichtert aufatmen, aber dann sah er wie die Striege in Angriffstellung ging. „Geralt, der Kaiser!“ rief er. Der andere Hexer drehte sich um und beurteilte die Situation. Er hatte schon einiges an Erfahrung, was den Kampf mit einer Striege anging und er kam zu demselben Schluss. Der Kaiser war in Gefahr. Ihm persönlich war Emhyr egal, aber er wusste das Ciri ihm das niemals verzeihen würde, wenn er jetzt nicht eingriff. Letho war wenige Sekunden eher losgesprintet und zog den Kaiser außer Reichweite des Monsters.  
„Was fällt dir ein!?“ brüllte dieser auch sofort los. „Verzeihung Majestät, aber ihr seid hier nicht sicher. Nicht mit einer wütenden Striege im Rücken.“ Erklärte Letho, während er den Kaiser wieder auf die Beine half.  
Geralt hatte unterdessen verhindert, dass die Striege auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Männer losging. Doch dafür lag er jetzt auf dem Rücken, die Striege über ihm. Sie schnappte nach ihm, glücklicherweise verhinderte der Maulkorb schlimmeres. Die Striege jaulte. Sie knurrte jetzt noch wütender. Da wurde es Letho bewusst. Der Maulkorb war aus Silber.  
Geralt hielt die Striege am Fell ihres Halses fest und verhinderte so dass sie ihm größeren Schaden zufügte. Er zog seine Beine unter sie und mit einem beherzten Tritt mit beiden Füßen, beförderte er sie von sich.  
Als sie nach wenigen Metern direkt wieder zum Stehen kam und ihn mehr als wütend anfunkelte, musste der Hexer schlucken.  
Sie würde rechtbehalten, sie würde nicht so schnell klein bei geben wie ein kleines Mädchen. Dies war keine junge unerfahrene Striege, die gerade aus ihrem Unterschlupf kam. Diese hier war voll ausgewachsen und mehr als sauer.  
Der Hexer wusste, verletzte Kreaturen wurden umso gefährlicher, unberechenbarer.  
„Letho, bring Emhyr weg!“ rief er über die Schulter. Doch dieser weigerte sich, „Das Halsband, es zwingt sie dazu, mir zu gehorchen.“  
Einige Schritte blieb er hinter dem Hexer stehen, konzentrierte sich völlig darauf, dem Monster seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. „Hör auf zu kämpfen! Leg dich hin!“ rief der Kaiser. Doch die Striege schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Ihre Mähne flog um her. „Gib auf!“ versuchte der Kaiser es nochmal. Doch es brachte nichts. Die Striege hörte nicht auf ihn.  
Letho hatte keine Geduld mehr und zog den Kaiser vom Platz. Er schob ihn durch die Tür, in die Obhut der heran nahenden Wachen. Dann kehrte er zurück, um Geralt zu helfen.  
Dieser hatte mittlerweile sein Schwert gezogen und wehrte sie Schläge des Monsters ab. Er ließ die flache Seite seiner Klinge über die Haut des Monsters gleiten, doch das Silber schien sie überhaupt nicht mehr zu interessieren. Als sie das nächste Mal in Reichweite war, verpasste er ihr einen Tritt unter das Kinn.  
Die Striege taumelte zurück. Letho konnte vorerst alles nur mit ansehen. Er hatte keinerlei Waffen und verletzen wollte er seinen Krümel auch nicht.  
Sobald die Striege erneut versuchte auf ihn zu zustürmen, hielt er mit einem Aard dagegen. Aber auch die Kreatur kämpfte gegen den Widerstand.   
Der Schweiß lief Geralt mittlerweile über die Stirn. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und strengte sich Aard weiter aufrecht zu halten. Alanya war mittlerweile bis auf wenige cm an seine Handflächen herangekommen. Wenn sie keinen Maulkorb trüge, hätte sie ihn jetzt ohne Probleme beißen können. Sie knurrte und bleckte die Zähne, etwas blitzte in ihren Augen auf, aber Geralt konnte es nicht deuten.   
Er brach Aard ab und drehte sich zur Seite, um die Striege an ihm vorbei rennen zulassen, wie er es damals schon mit Adda gemacht hatte. Doch die Striege stürmte nicht an ihm vorbei, in dem Moment, wo er das Zeichen abbrach und der Widerstand fehlte, warf sie sich herum, genau in dieselbe Richtung wie der Hexer. Durch die Wucht riss sie ihn um und stand über ihn.  
Geralts Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Sie kannte die Taktik, dieser Gedanke schien sich zu bestätigen, denn es sah so aus, als ob die Striege zu ihm runter grinste.  
Mit ihren Hinterläufen stand sie diesmal auf seinen Beinen und mit ihren Krallen hatte sie seine Oberarme am Boden festgenagelt und bohrten sich langsam durch die Rüstung. Er konnte sich nicht befreien. Das Maul der Striege war zum Glück immer noch vom Maulkorb umgeben, aber es kam trotzdem unangenehm nahe. Er konnte ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, der Geruch aus ihrem Maul stach in seiner Nase.   
Panisch versuchte Geralt mit den Händen nach etwas zu tasten, das er als Waffe einsetzen könnte, ein Stein, einen Ast, irgendwas, doch der Hof war aufgeräumt und sauber gefegt.  
Speichel tropfte auf sein Gesicht, angeekelt drehte er es weg. So musste er auch nicht mehr in das aufgerissene Maul der Kreatur starren, dass immer näher kam.  
Er spürte bereits den Silbernen Maulkorb an seinem Hals, als die Striege plötzlich von ihm runter gerissen wurde.  
Letho hatte sich das lose Ende der Kette gegriffen und sie mit aller Kraft gezogen. Erschrocken und zornig brüllte das Ungetüm auf. Sie drehte sich zu dem Störenfried um. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Hinterbeine und brüllte. Sie riss ihr Maul soweit auf, das die Kiefer an dem Silber zerrten.  
Alanya war mittlerweile so in Rage, dass sie die Schmerzen durch das Edelmetall gar nicht wahr zunehmen schien. Immer weiter dehnten sich die dicken Silberdrähte, aus denen der Maulkorb bestand. Sie schritt knurrend Rückwärts, versuchte die Kette irgendwie los zu werden. Sie fasste mit ihren Krallen danach und zog ebenfalls. Letho musste seine Füße in den Boden rammen, damit er nicht näher gezogen wurde. Die Striege brüllte erneut und diesmal zerbrach der Maulkorb. Ein triumphierendes Jaulen war zu hören.   
Den Hexern gefror das Blut in den Adern, dieser Kampf wurde gerade von lebensgefährlich zu garantiert tödlich. Auch vom Balkon, der den Hof umgab, kamen erschrockene Rufe. Der Kampf hatte viele Schaulustige angezogen und würde viele Todesopfer kosten, wenn sie versagten. Aber dennoch wollten sie versuchen Alanya soweit zu ermüden, dass sie möglichst gefahrlos wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht werden konnte. Sie hatten die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass sie den Fluch brechen konnten und sie vorher nicht völlig ihren Verstand verlor. Das teilweise intelligente Vorgehen im Kampf machte es zwar gefährlich, gab aber Anlass zu Hoffnung. Noch war nicht alles verloren.   
Die Striege lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen die Kette. Letho macht es ihr gleich, unbewaffnet und ohne Rüstung wollte er nicht in die Reichweite von ihr kommen. Doch plötzlich ließ die Spannung der Kette nach und Letho stolperte nach hinten. Sofort war die Striege da und verpasste ihm einen Schlag vor den Brustkorb. Der Hexer blieb liegen, Blut sickerte durch die Tunika. „Letho!“ brüllte Geralt über den Platz. Augenblicklich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Striege auf sich. In geduckter Haltung ging sie auf ihn zu. Die Reste des Maulkorbs schüttelte sie sich vom Kopf und fielen mit einem bedeutungsvollen Klappern zu Boden.   
Geralt hob sein Schwert und machte sich bereit, denn nächsten Angriff zu parieren. Die Striege brüllte. Ihre Krallen klickten auf dem Boden, sie machte sich für einen Sprung bereit. Doch plötzlich sprang jemand mit erhobenem Schwert vom Balkon auf den Platz. Die Striege registrierte dies vor dem Hexer und sprang auf den Neuankömmling zu. Auch Geralt sprintete los, er hoffte vor der Striege an ihrem Ziel anzukommen. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde einer der beiden sterben.  
Auch die Wachen, die sich mittlerweile versammelt hatten, machten sich zum Angriff bereit. Keine andere, als die Kronprinzessin selber hatte sich in den Kampf eingemischt. Die Zuschauer hielten verängstigt den Atem an. Wer würde schneller sein, das Monster oder ihr Schlächter. Wer würde Cirilla zuerst erreichen.  
Der Hexer gewann das Rennen, aber nur knapp und auch nur weil sich die Kette, die sich immer noch am Halsband des Monsters befand, irgendwo verfangen hatte. Geralt sprang zwischen Alanya und Ciri. Doch diesmal verhinderte kein Maulkorb den Biss. Gepeinigt schrie der Hexer auf, als sich die Kiefer um seine Schulter und seinen Oberarm schlossen. Sein Schwert fiel scheppernd zu Boden. „Geralt!“ schrie Ciri erschrocken auf. Die Striege, die eben noch den Hexer wie eine Puppe hin und her schleuderte und ihm so noch einige Rippen brach, als ob sie ein Stück aus ihm heraus reißen wollte, ließ diesen fallen und sah die aschblonde Frau neugierig an. Sie schnupperte die Luft und ging langsam auf sie zu.  
Doch ehe die Striege die erschrockene Prinzessin erreichen konnte, sprang ihr jemand auf den Rücken.  
Letho hatte sich einigermaßen von dem Hieb erholt. Seine Wunde blutete noch immer, aber er bekam wieder Luft in seine Lungen.   
Die Striege bäumte sich auf und versuchte ihren ungebetenen Reiter von sich zu werfen. Doch dieser klammerte sich fester, versuchte sie in den Schwitzkasten zunehmen. Wütend brüllte sie, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, doch der große Hexer ließ nicht locker. Ciri hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und hatte sich und Geralt in Sicherheit gebracht.   
Zwei Armbrustbolzen flogen über den Hof und bohrten sich in die aufbäumende Striege. Diese brüllte vor Schmerz und Wut auf.   
„Nicht, ihr bringt sie noch um! Holt doch endlich die verdammten Ketten!“ konnte man den Kaiser brüllen hören. Letho gab sein bestes. Solange er auf dem Rücken von Alanya war, waren er und die anderen in Sicherheit. Mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft einen Arm, um ihren Hals zu bekommen. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich in ihren Haaren fest. Wie ein buckelndes Pferd sprang sie über den Hof. Letho drückte mit seinem Arm zu, er hatte endlich die richtige Position gefunden. Er wollte sie nicht umbringen, nur in die Bewusstlosigkeit bringen.  
Er konnte das Klappern von schweren Stiefeln auf dem Boden hören, das Rasseln von Ketten und in der Ferne das Schluchzen von Ciri, die neben dem reglosen Geralt kniete.   
Er war für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt und so verlor er den Halt auf dem Rücken. Glücklicherweise wurden in diesem Moment zwei Schlingen aus Ketten um den Hals der Striege geworfen. Jemand drittes hatte die bislang lose Kette gegriffen. So fixiert konnte die Striege toben wie sie wollte, doch sie kam an keinen mehr heran. Einer der Wachsoldaten half Letho auf und sich von dem Monstrum zu entfernen. Er wurde an die Seite gebracht, wo bereits auch Geralt lag und auf einen Heiler wartete. Er war nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein, wimmerte nur gelegentlich vor Schmerz auf. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und durch seine Rüstung sickerte Blut. Ciri hockte neben ihm und schluchzte. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Ziehvater.   
Als der Heiler ankam, kam auch Yennefer endlich am Schauplatz an. Sie holte schockiert Luft, als sie die beiden Hexer sah. Völlig fertig und in ihrem eigenen Blut gebadet. Die Striege heulte immer noch vor Wut auf. Die schwarzhaarige Zauberin schritt durch die Menge in den Hof. Mit einem starken Zauber schickte sie die Striege schlafen. Diese wehrte sich noch einige Augenblicke dagegen, ehe sie anfing zu taumeln und dann schließlich doch zu Boden sank.  
Sofort wurden Befehle gebellt. Die Striege sollte in ihren Zwinger und die Verletzten nach drinnen gebracht werden. Auch wurde befohlen nach dem Hundeausbilder zu suchen, der sich direkt aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, als der Kampf anfing.  
Ein ganzer Trupp von Soldaten war nötig, um die Striege aus dem Hof zu schaffen. Letho war ein wenig beruhigt, dass diese etwas sorgsamer mit ihr umgingen. Aber vermutlich hatten sie nur Angst, dass das Monster frühzeitig wach werden würde. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, seine Wunde auf der Brust brannte, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass wenn er kein Hexer wäre, sich die Wunde stark infizieren würde. Kein Wunder, so wie Krümel wirkte, hatte sich keiner Richtig um sie gekümmert und sie schien in ihrem Dreck hausen zu müssen, dachte er bitter. Er wurde von zwei starken Männern gepackt und zurück in den Palast gebracht. Sie führten ihn in sein Zimmer und zu seinem Bett. Sie versicherten ihm, dass in der nächsten Zeit ein Heiler bei ihm sein würde. Er ließ es geschehen.   
Als er alleine in seinem Raum war, riss er sich die ohnehin schon zerstörte Tunika vom Leib. Mit dem Stoff wischte er sich das Blut vom Oberkörper und besah sich die Wunden im Spiegel. Vier lange und tiefe Wunden zogen sich quer über seine Brust. Er seufzte, wenn die Striege gewollt hätte, hätte sie ihn in der Situation auch sicher töten können. Sie hätte nur weiter oben zuschlagen müssen und sein Hals wäre völlig zerfetzt gewesen. Innerhalb von Minuten wäre er ausgeblutet.  
Er hoffte, dass es nicht nur Zufall war. Aber nicht viele konnten von sich behaupten, Lebend aus einem solchen Kampf ohne Waffen und Rüstung zu kommen. Auch Geralt hatte Glück, wäre der Maulkorb eher zerborsten, würde der weiße Wolf nun wohl nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. 

Während Letho in sein Zimmer geleitet wurde, kniete Yennefer sich zu Geralt. Er reagierte noch immer nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit, also musste es eher schlimmer um ihn stehen. Er hatte sie sonst immer wahrgenommen, egal wie schwer er verletzt gewesen war. Sie ließ ihre Magie in ihn gleiten. Was sie feststellte, schockierte sie. Fast sämtliche Rippen auf seiner rechten Seite waren gebrochen, seine rechte Schulter zertrümmert und sein rechter Oberarm ebenfalls gebrochen. Die Zähne hatten seine Lunge punktiert, aber glücklicherweise sein Herz verfehlt. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, als der Hexer blutigen Schaum hustete und rasselnd nach Luft schnappte.  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und fing an sich zu konzentrieren, um die Heilung mit Magie in Gang zu setzen.   
Zuerst kümmerte sie sich um die Rippen, damit diese die Lunge nicht noch weiter beschädigten. Dann die Lunge an sich. Das Schulterblatt schaffte sie noch zumindest zu richten, ehe ihre Kräfte versagten. Sie hatte Stunden neben Geralt gekniet und ihre Zaubersprüche gesungen. Nur ein Heiler und einige Wachen waren geblieben, wie sie benommen feststellen musste. Die Wachen legten den bewusstlosen Hexer auf eine Trage und brachten ihn auf das Geheiß des Heilers nach drinnen. Eine Wache stützte die Zauberin und sie folgten den anderen. Geralt wurde in ein kleines Zimmer gebracht. Dort wurden ihm seine Rüstung und seine Kleidung ausgezogen, damit der Heiler sich um den Rest kümmern konnte. Yennefer blieb bei ihm, war aber so erschöpft, dass sie an seinem Bett einschlief.  
Ciri war von ihrem Vater weggebracht worden. Erst als der Heiler berichtete, dass der Hexer jetzt versorgt war, erlaubte er seiner Tochter zu ihm zugehen. Emhyr begleitete sie. Er spürte einen kleinen Funken Dankbarkeit in sich, nicht jeder hätte sich zwischen ihn und eine rasende Bestie gestellt. Und der Hexer hatte beinahe sein Leben, für das Leben von Cirilla gegeben.   
Er hatte den Kampf mit angesehen, er wusste, wenn die Hexer nicht gewesen wären, hätte es ein Blutbad im Palast gegeben. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber irgendwann, denn ihm war bewusst, sobald die Striege die Chance bekommen hätte, hätte sie ihren Peiniger zerfleischt und wäre dann marodierend durch den Palast gezogen.  
Der Hexer lag bleich auf den weißen Laken, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Die Zauberin saß auf einem Stuhl, aber war am Schlafen. Seine Schulter und sein Brustkorb waren in dicke Bandagen gewickelt und sein Arm war in einer Schlaufe. Es schien als würde er ruhig schlafen.  
„Geralt!“ hauchte die Prinzessin und eilte zum Bett. Sie nahm vorsichtig seine Hand, er war durch den großen Blutverlust kalt. Wenn sie nicht sehen würde, dass sich sein Brustkorb heben und senken würde, hätte sie denken können, dass er tot sei.  
Als auch der Kaiser näher trat, flatterten die Augenlider des Hexers. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. „Ciri.“ Lächelte der Verletzte, als er sie sah. „Geralt, oh Geralt, ich hatte solche Angst.“ Schluchzte sie. Vorsichtig legte er seinen unverletzten Arm um sie. „Das brauchst du nicht, mich hat schon schlimmeres erwischt.“ Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Wie geht es Letho?“ fragte er im Gegenzug. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrem Vater, sie selbst hatte gar nicht mehr an den anderen Hexer gedacht. „Deutlich besser als dir, Hexer.“ Antwortete der Kaiser für seine Tochter.  
Geralts blick ruckte rum, er hatte Emhyr gar nicht wahrgenommen. „Emhyr.“ grüßte er ihn zurück haltend. Der Kaiser nickte zur Begrüßung zurück.  
„Was passiert jetzt? Also mit Alanya?“ fragte Geralt den Kaiser. „Wir müssen sehen, welchen Schaden der Trainer angerichtet hat. Aktuell ist sie in ihrem Zwinger. Ich bin versucht, den Mann, der das alles verursacht hat, zu ihr zu sperren, wenn er aufgegriffen wurde.“ Erzählte der Kaiser.  
Der Hexer verzog das Gesicht, „Das würde ich nicht empfehlen. Auch wenn der Mann das sicherlich verdient hat, aber es reicht das sie scheinbar gefallen am Geschmack von Hexerblut gefunden hat, man sollte es nicht auf Menschen ausweiten.“ Erklärte Geralt.  
Fragend zog der Kaiser eine Augenbraue hoch. „So, wie dass?“ wollte er wissen. Geralt räusperte sich. „Sie war als Mensch schon recht bissig und hat Hexer scheinbar bevorzugt. Aber solltet ihr das nicht wissen? Schließlich hat sie doch über alles berichtet.“ Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch ein Schmerz durchzuckte seine Schulter und seinen Arm, sein Brustkorb fühlte sich wund an. Ein Keuchen entfloh ihm.  
„Bleib liegen Geralt. Der Heiler sagte zwar, dass du Glück hattest das Yennefer da war und den größten Teil heilen konnte, aber dein Arm und deine Schulter sind noch gebrochen.“ Warf Ciri ein. Der Hexer ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.  
„Ja sie hat mir Berichte geschickt, aber scheinbar doch nicht alles. Sie hat zum Beispiel vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Letho überhaupt nicht gestorben war, nein sie log direkt.“ Knurrte der Kaiser. Geralt schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das war die Wahrheit. Er war wirklich für einen kurzen Zeitraum tot, genauso wie sie. Nur dass es bei ihr den Fluch ausgelöst hat.“ Geralt rutschte ein Stück höher, so dass er etwas mehr von dem Kissen gestützt wurde. „Ich denke wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass sie noch einen kleinen Funken Verstand in sich hat. Denn ansonsten hätten wir keine Chance gegen sie gehabt, zumindest nicht ohne sie zu töten. Sie konnte bereits als Mensch gegen Letho bestehen. Und jetzt ist sie eine ausgewachsene Striege. Adda damals war vielleicht halb so groß und ich hatte arge Schwierigkeiten.“   
„Das nennst du einen Funken Verstand besitzen?“ fragte der Kaiser entsetzt. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“  
Doch Geralt nickte. „Sie schien meine Taktik zwischendurch durchschaut zuhaben und dann grinste sie auf mich herab. Als sie mich am Boden hatte, hätte sie mir direkt den Hals aufschlitzen können, doch sie hat es nicht gemacht.“ Erklärte der Hexer. Der Kaiser erinnerte sich, die Striege hatte den Hexer am Boden, doch anstatt ihn weiter anzugreifen, schien sie ihn zu hänseln, versuchte ihn trotz Maulkorb abzulecken.  
„Aber was macht ihr, wenn sie sich nicht mehr beruhigt, wenn sie immer so bleibt wie vorhin.“ Fragte Ciri ihren Vater. „Dann werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit den Magiern haben. Sie haben mir versichert, dass ich sie mit dem Halsband unter Kontrolle haben werde. Alles andere werden wir dann sehen.“ Sprach Emhyr zu ihr.  
„Hexer, du solltest dich noch ausruhen. Ich will das du morgen mit mir kommst. Wir werden uns den Zwinger ansehen. Ich befürchte auch da wurden meine Befehle missachtet.“ Der Hexer versuchte aufzustehen, „Ich denke dann sollten wir das lieber gleich machen. Nicht dass sie es schafft auszubrechen.“ Keuchte er. Als er endlich an der Bettkante saß, musste er feststellen, dass er beinahe völlig unbekleidet war. „Ich denke ich bräuchte vorher noch Kleidung.“ Grummelte er. „Geralt, du solltest wirklich liegen bleiben.“ Beschwor Ciri. „Nein, es sind zu viele in Gefahr.“ Protestierte er. „Fein, aber dann komm ich mit.“ Schmollte sie.   
Emhyr hatte mittlerweile einen Diener gerufen, dieser sollte erst Kleidung für den Hexer organisieren und dann Letho holen. Geralt ließ sich von Ciri eine Schwalbe aus seiner Ausrüstung geben und trank sie in einem Zug aus, das sollte zumindest den Blutverlust schnell ausgleichen.  
Die Kleidung war schnell gebracht. Eine einfache Hose und eine schwarze Tunika, darüber ein Gürtel. Der Hexer musste sich beim Anziehen helfen lassen, da er seinen Arm so gut wie nicht bewegen konnte. Etwas zum vorne zuknöpfen oder Schnüren wäre deutlich einfacher gewesen. Sein Arm kam wieder in die Schlinge, sobald er angezogen war.  
Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er auch seinen Waffengurt hätte umlegen können, doch es ging nicht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er aktuell sein Schwert auch gar nicht halten konnte.   
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Zauberin, die die ganze Zeit weiter geschlafen hatte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und den anderen.   
Er wusste, wenn Yennefer wach wurde, bevor er zurück war, würde es ziemlichen Ärger geben, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Er würde dann damit umgehen. Die Sicherheit der Menschen in diesem Palast war wichtiger.  
Letho war mittlerweile auch eingetroffen. Er trug ähnliche Kleidung wie vor dem Kampf und Geralt vermutete, diese Kleidung müsse er als Sonderbeamter tragen, aber vielleicht hatte Letho auch gar keine andere mehr, da er ja den Palast nicht mehr verlassen durfte. Selbst seine Schwerter befanden sich noch in Kaer Morhen. Und da Geralt nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, ihn noch einmal lebend oder auf freiem Fuß anzutreffen, hatte er diese eben auch nicht mit gebracht.   
Dafür drückte er ihm sein eigenes Silberschwert in die Hand, „Für den Notfall.“ Wie er erklärte. Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Palast. Die Wachen verbeugten sich, sobald der Kaiser und seine Tochter an ihnen vorbei kam. Anhand ihrer Blicke konnte man gut unterscheiden, wer von ihnen den Kampf gesehen und wer nur von ihm gehört hatte. Die einen sahen leicht ehrfürchtig und beeindruckt aus und die anderen neugierig.  
Auch der Adel und die Höflinge beäugten die vier interessiert und fingen, sobald sie sie außer Hörweite vermuteten, an zu tuscheln. Sie wussten nichts von dem guten Gehör eines Hexers.  
Sie gingen an den Ställen und den Zwingern der Jagdhunde vorbei, ehe sie an einen versteckten Hof ankamen. Die Hexer blinzelten überrascht, der Hof war recht groß, schon fast ein kleiner Park und überall waren Käfige oder Gehege. Diese waren mit den verschiedensten Tieren aus allen Ländern bevölkert. Das hier war ein Zoo.  
Der Kaiser fragte einen der Gärtner, wo die Striege untergebracht war, schließlich hatte er sie noch nicht besucht. Der Gärtner war ganz erschrocken, als er bemerkte, dass es der Kaiser höchst selbst war, der ihn ansprach. Stotternd erklärte er ihnen den Weg.  
Ciri bestaunte die exotischen Tiere, an denen sie unterwegs vorbei kamen. Selbst die Hexer kannten nicht alle. In einem Gehege standen sogar die gestreiften Pferde aus Serrikanien, was eine kleine Diskussion auslöste, ob diese nun schwarz mit weißen Streifen oder weiß mit schwarzen Streifen waren.   
Je weiter sie vordrangen, desto ungepflegter wurde die Anlage. Hier kam selten jemand her und deshalb befanden sich hier die alten und unansehnlichen Tiere. Um zu ihrem endgültigen Ziel zu gelangen mussten sie durch eine alte morsche Holztür treten.  
Sofort drang ihnen ein stechender Gestank von Unrat und Ammoniak in die Nase. Ciri musste würgen und hielt sich eine Hand vor Mund und Nase, als sie weiter ging. Aus der letzten Ecke konnten sie schon das Knurren und Kettenklirren hören und steuerten darauf zu.  
Wie Letho vermutet hatte, bestand die Streu in dem Käfig seines Krümels, mehr aus Mist und Schimmel als aus Stroh. Die Striege selbst war in ihrem Käfig so angekettet, dass sie nur sehr wenig Bewegungsfreiheit hatte und ja nicht dem Gitter zu nahe kommen konnte. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war, sprang sie auf ihre Beine und warf sich in die Ketten. Sie fixierte Geralt mit ihrem Blick und zog ihre Lefzen hoch.  
„Ich denke sie erinnert sich an dich, Geralt.“ Vermutete Ciri. „Eher daran, dass ich vorhin gegen sie gekämpft habe.“ Murmelte Geralt, der Kaiser schnaubte.  
„Als hättet ihr jemals was anderes gemacht. In jedem Bericht durfte ich mir anhören, wie sie über dich und deine unkooperative Haltung jammerte.“ Beschwerte sich der Kaiser. Erstaunt sah der Hexer zu Emhyr, „Sie hat mir doch ihre Pläne nicht verraten und sich recht verdächtig benommen.“ Entgegnete er. „Ach ja, ich vergaß, du besitzt keine Subtilität und dir fehlt die Intelligenz dazu, hinter Masken zu schauen. Dabei hätte dir doch klar sein sollen, dass sie niemals mit den Hexenjägern übereinstimmen könnte. Du hättest lieber persönlich ihren Scheiterhaufen angezündet.“ Konterte der Kaiser. Innerlich stöhnte Geralt, schon wieder diese Geschichte. „Geralt!“ kam es einstimmig von Letho und Ciri, wobei Ciri eher erschrocken und Letho wütend klang. „Da sagt man einmal etwas, wenn man betrunken ist, …“ grummelte er.  
Die Striege hatte sich von der Unterhaltung nicht ablenken lassen. Sie knurrte weiterhin recht laut. Allerdings blickte sie nun abwechselnd zu den vieren.   
„Was zum Henker macht ihr da? Keiner darf zu dem Monster!“ rief auf einmal eine aufgebrachte Stimme hinter ihnen. Der Mann kam schnell näher und packte Geralt an seinem verletzten Arm, um ihn zu sich herum zu drehen. Dieser jaulte kurz schmerzerfüllt auf und funkelte den Mann wütend an. Dieser hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, um wen es sich in der vierer Gruppe handelte.  
Ängstlich warf er sich vor dem Kaiser auf die Knie. „Verzeiht mir Majestät. Ich habe Euch nicht sofort erkannt.“ Der Mann zuckte zusammen als die Striege sich erneut gegen die Ketten warf. „Warum ist sie in diesem Zustand? Waren meine Anweisungen nicht klar genug?“ wollte der Kaiser wissen.  
„Majestät, ich habe alles so gemacht, wie es mir aufgetragen wurde.“ Stammelte der Knecht. Der Kaiser verzog das Gesicht, „So behandelt man also ein kaiserliches Haustier?“ wollte er bedrohlich wissen.   
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, „Davon weiß ich nichts, ich habe die Anweisungen von Sir Reginald bekommen. Er sagte, wenn er sie ausbilden soll, muss alles so sein wie er es sagt. Sie muss sich alles durch gehorsam verdienen.“ Behauptete der Mann.  
Letho kam ein Verdacht, „Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas zu fressen bekommen?“ Der Knecht, immer noch auf Knien vor dem Kaiser überlegte. „Vor einer Woche ungefähr.“   
„Dann hol ihr sofort etwas, oder ich lasse dich auch so lange hungern!“ knurrte der Kaiser. Er hasste es, er hasste es wirklich, wenn jemand seine Anweisungen missachtete.   
Der Knecht eilte los und fiel dabei beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, er verschwand in einer Tür.

Letho ging zu dem Käfig und hockte sich davor, „Hey Krümel. Gleich bekommst du etwas zu fressen.“ Erzählte er dem Monster. Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. Sie wollte ans Gitter vor ihm springen, doch die Ketten verhinderten dies. Allerdings bekam der Hexer so einen guten Blick auf ihren Bauch. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die abgebrochenen Armbrustbolzen sah. „Majestät, einen Heiler bräuchte sie vielleicht auch. Sie hat überall eitrige Striemen durch die Schläge und zwei Bolzen im Bauch.“ Teilte er seine Entdeckung dem Kaiser, durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne mit.

Kurz darauf, kam auch schon der Mann wieder. In der Hand hatte er einen Eimer mit stinkendem Inhalt. „Was ist das?“ wollte der Kaiser wissen. „Ihr fressen Majestät.“ Geralt trat näher und sah in den Eimer. „Küchenabfälle? Du fütterst eine Kreatur, die ihr Fleisch am liebsten noch warm und sehr blutig hat, mit Müll?“ fragte er entsetzt. Auch der Kaiser war nicht sehr angetan davon.   
„Du holst sofort das beste Fleisch, das in der Futterküche zu finden ist. Sollte da kein angemessenes sein, gehst du in die Palastküche!“ befahl der Kaiser streng. „Und sag den Wachen auf dem Weg, sie sollen nach dem Heiler schicken.“ Fügte er noch an. Der Mann ließ den Eimer stehen und eilte davon.   
Da keiner der Anwesenden den Geruch angenehm fand, nahm Letho ihn und brachte ihn zu der Tür, in der der Knecht verschwunden war. Er schob ihn um die Ecke und zog die Tür wieder zu.  
Die Striege hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass sie ihre Besucher weder einschüchtern noch verscheuchen konnte und hatte sich daher hingelegt. Das Knurren jedoch ließ sie nicht sein. Hin und wieder schaute sie ruckartig zu ihrem Bauch und schnappte nach den Bolzen, die ihr vermutlich starke Schmerzen verursachten.   
Der Kaiser hatte gar nicht erst versucht, ihr irgendwelche Befehle zu geben, das Knurren allein hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass es vergebliche Liebesmüh gewesen wäre. Dabei waren die Magier sich so sicher gewesen, dass es funktionieren würde. Er hoffte, dass es nur daran lag, dass die Striege zurzeit einfach nur zu aufgewühlt war, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Befehle handelte und sie die auch nicht verstand. Das Halsband würde nur eingreifen, wenn sie sich bewusst Befehlen wiedersetzte, oder so dachte sich der Kaiser das zumindest jetzt.   
Die Magier, die er später zur Rede stellte, versicherten ihm, dass die Striege eigentlich jedem seiner Befehle gehorchen musste, egal in welchem geistigen Zustand sie sich befand.   
Jedoch fand Yennefer später heraus, als sie sich den Zauber genauer anschaute, dass er an denjenigen gebunden war, dem sie sich zuerst unterworfen hatte. Scheinbar war es nicht der Kaiser gewesen und auch nicht Letho oder Geralt. Wer anderes fiel ihr nicht ein, bis der Kaiser überlegte, ob es sich um die ominösen Lord Akaron handeln könnte, den sie bei den Befragungen damals erwähnt hatte.  
Sie hatten also ein Problem, keiner von ihnen kannte einen Lord Akaron und somit konnte die Theorie nicht bestätigt werden. Auch beruhigte sich Alanya selbst nach Tagen nicht, obwohl sie nun täglich zu fressen bekam und ihr Zwinger gereinigt wurde. Die Wunden konnten sie nicht versorgen, die Zeichen der Hexer und auch die Magie von Yennefer schien nicht oder nur unzureichend zu wirken. Sobald sich ihr jemand näherte, fuhr sie auf und versuchte denjenigen zu attackieren. Sie konnten nur versuchen, die Wunden aus der Entfernung mit Wasser abzuspritzen, damit sich nicht noch mehr Dreck darin sammelte.  
Geralt setzte seine Hoffnung auf Regis, er hatte darum gebeten nach ihm schicken zu lassen. Er hatte Alanya schon einmal behandelt und wenn Regis kam, würde auch Dettlaff kommen und er könnte probieren, ob er diesmal zu ihr durchringen kann, nun wo ihre Instinkte übernommen hatten und sich kein Verstand dazwischen drängen konnte.   
Sie konnten bis dahin nur weiter Kräuter über das Fleisch geben und hoffen, dass es ein bisschen half. Der Heiler, den sie gerufen hatte, konnte sie nur aus der Entfernung untersuchen und anhand dessen eine Empfehlung für die Behandlung aussprechen.   
Allerdings hatten aber auch bereits die Alchemisten und Gelehrten aus Nilfgaard angefragt, ob sie das Monster nicht vielleicht sezieren dürften, schließlich gebe es eine solche Chance vermutlich nicht wieder. Man brauchte nicht sagen, dass weder den Hexern noch dem Kaiser oder seiner Tochter diese Anfrage gefiel.

Seit dem Ciri diesen kleinen Tierpark gefunden hatte, war sie dort regelmäßig anzutreffen. Die gestreiften Pferde und die bunten Vögel hatten es ihr angetan, aber auch die kleinen Äffchen fand sie sehr liebenswert.  
Auch bei der Striege schaute sie gelegentlich vorbei, aber ihre Blicke machten die Prinzessin unruhig, weswegen sie meist nur in Begleitung vor dem Zwinger stand. Letho hingegen, war sobald der Kaiser es ihm erlaubte in jeder freien Minute dort zu treffen, am liebsten hätte er auch die Versorgung selbst übernommen, aber das war ihm nicht gestattet worden.   
Geralt konnte den Wyvernvertrag noch nicht erfüllen, da ihm weder der Heiler noch Yennefer das Kämpfen in der nächsten Zeit erlaubt hatten und da er den Handel mit dem Kaiser eingegangen war, wollte er auch nicht vorschlagen, einen anderen Hexer zu rufen.  
Regis kam einige Tage, nachdem Yennefer ihm eine Botschaft auf magischen Wegen hatte zukommen lassen an.  
Dettlaff kam wie erhofft mit und war entsetzt, als er den Zustand von Alanya sah. Auch Regis war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, wollte sich aber erst die Verletzung von Geralt ansehen. Er stellte genauso fest, wie es bereits Yennefer getan hatte, dass die Striege seine Knochen so sehr zermalmt hatte, dass es noch Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen zum Heilen brauchte.  
Letho war gerade mit seiner Arbeit fertig und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Krümel, als er die beiden Vampire dort stehen sah.  
„Regis, Dettlaff!“ rief er ihnen freudig zu. Die beiden drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen erstaunt aus. „Letho! Schön dich zu sehen. Wir hatten schon das schlimmste befürchtet, als wir hörten, dass der Kaiser euch beide geholt hatte.“ Begrüßte ihn Regis.  
„Wie du siehst, ich hatte Glück, Alanya hingegen nicht. Der Kaiser wollte aus ihr einen Wachhund machen lassen. Das Ergebnis des Trainers könnt ihr da sehen.“ Antwortete Letho.  
Dettlaff drehte sich wieder zu dem Zwinger um. Die Striege schien ihn unschlüssig zu mustern, sie zog erst die Lefzen hoch als würde sie knurren wollen und im nächsten Moment schnupperte sie aufgeregt in der Luft.  
Letho beobachtete das eine Weile. „Ich denke das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sie scheint sich ein wenig an dich zu erinnern. Bei Geralt hat sie ganz anders regiert, sie wurde immer aggressiver. Allerdings könnte das auch am Kampf vorher gelegen haben.“  
„Stammen die Verletzungen vom ihm?“ grollte der dunkelhaarige Vampir. Schnell schüttelte der Hexer den Kopf, „Nein, höchsten ein paar Silberverbrennungen an der Flanke. Wir wollten sie nicht ernsthaft verletzen oder gar töten.“ Er zeigte auf ein paar verkrustete Hautstellen.  
„Allerdings stecken immer noch zwei Bolzen in ihrem Bauch, die haben die Wachen auf sie gefeuert, als sie Geralt gerade wieder losgelassen hatte. Ich war auf ihrem Rücken, wollte sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit bringen.“ Erklärte er.  
Sie verstummten, als sich ein Mann mit dem Futter näherte. Er trug ein gehäutetes Lamm bei sich. Es war sehr frisch, gerade erst geschlachtet, wie die Vampire am Geruch feststellen konnten. Das Tier wurde in den Zwinger vor die Striege geworfen, doch diese schaute von ihrem Futter erwartungsvoll auf Dettlaff.  
Der Pfleger sah dem auch interessiert zu, sonst hatte sie ihr Portion Fleisch immer sofort runter geschlungen. Es schien als würde sie auf etwas warten. Doch als keiner auf ihr Verhalten reagierte, fing sie an lustlos darauf herum zu kauen.  
„Also das ist völlig neu.“ Bemerkte Letho. Dettlaff zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dieses Verhalten zeigte eindeutig, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte und auf den Tropfen seiner Spezialzutat wartete. War die Bindung dadurch so groß, dass sie ihn im Gedächtnis behielt, die anderen aber nicht? Überlegte er. Er beschloss, dies die nächsten Tage zu beobachten.  
„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir sie möglichst schnell betäubt bekommen. Die Wunden müssen dringend behandelt werden.“ Warf Regis ein. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht rein gehen, ich schicke nach dem Heiler. Ihr solltet euch absprechen, was schon gegeben wurde.“ Schlug Letho vor. Gesagt getan. Letho führte die beiden Vampire durch den Palast zu seinem Amtszimmer, unterwegs bat er einen der Diener, Geralt und den Heiler zu holen.   
Der Heiler war lange vor Geralt da, da der Hexer noch mit Yennefer und Ciri beschäftigt war. Letho, Regis und der Heiler hatten mittlerweile einige Kräuter zusammen gestellt, die sie der Striege geben wollten, um ihr etwas von den Schmerzen zu nehmen und bei der Bekämpfung der Entzündung zu helfen. Solange sie immer noch nicht wussten, wie sie die Striege effektiv betäuben konnten, wollten sie ihr doch zumindest helfen.  
Regis Überlegung zu der Problematik, das Yennefers Zauber nicht mehr richtig wirkten war, dass sie vielleicht so etwas wie eine Immunität entwickelt haben könnte.   
Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, aus den Kräutern einen Sud herzustellen, der über ihre Wunden gegossen werden sollte und eine Paste, die in das Fleisch geschmuggelt werden konnte. Schließlich wäre es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass man die Striege dazu brachte, übel schmeckenden Kräutertee zu trinken. Sie verabredeten sich für die nächste Fütterung.

Am selben Abend versammelten sie sich vor dem Zwinger. Sie hatten die Paste dem Pfleger gegeben, damit die Fütterungsroutine nicht zu sehr gestört wurde. Der Mann würde sie in eine Fleischtasche schmieren und dann wie gewohnt die Striege füttern. Vorher wollten sie allerdings schauen, dass sie die Wunden ein wenig ausgewaschen bekommen würden, vor allem die Eitrigen auf dem Rücken.   
Gegen Lethos Willen, waren sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, die Striege mit Hilfe der Kette ans Gitter zu ziehen, um an den größten Teil der Wunden zu kommen. Dank der beiden Vampire wäre der Kraftaufwand minimal.  
Mit versammelter Kraft der beiden Hexer und der Vampire wirkte es für den Heiler wie ein Kinderspiel. Die Striege sträubte sich, knurrte und schnappte an das Gitter. So abgelenkt bekam Alanya zu spät erst mit, dass ein starkes Seil um ihren Hinterleib geschlungen und dann ebenfalls am Gitter fixiert wurde. So einigermaßen ruhig gestellt konnte der Heiler und auch Regis sich die Wunden etwas genauer anschauen, doch was sie sahen, ließ sie erschaudern. In einigen der Wunden wanden sich bereits Maden. Leider konnten sie aktuell nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun. Sie wischten die Wunden, an die sie heran kamen, aus und spülten sie dann mit den Kräutersud. Das schmerzerfüllte Jaulen, war im ganzen Palast zu hören und erschütterte jeden bis ins Knochenmark.   
Am Ende der Behandlung war sie so erschöpft, dass sie sich freiwillig ans Gitter lehnte und nur noch leise knurrte.  
Letho hoffte, dass dies ihre Freundschaft, die sie vor der ganzen Geschichte entwickelten, nicht völlig zerstörte.  
Regis hätte am liebsten auch die Bolzen im Bauch entfernt, aber das Risiko war zu groß, dass man sie dabei weiter verletzte. Also banden sie die Striege erst einmal wieder los, die sich sofort außerhalb ihrer Reichweite begab. Sie ließen ihr noch ein wenig Zeit, ehe sie den Pfleger mit dem Futter kommen ließen. Dieses Mal gab es die Keule eines Pferdes, das bei der Geburt seines Fohlens verstarb. Doch die Striege ignorierte das Fleisch. Sie hofften das es nur an der Behandlung lag und nicht daran, dass sie die Paste roch. Sie warteten noch einen Augenblick, doch an der Situation änderte sich vorerst nichts. So verließen sie alle den Bereich, bis auf Letho.  
Er hockte sich an das Gitter. „Hey Krümel, mir gefiel das auch nicht. Aber wir müssen deine Verletzungen behandeln.“ Die Striege schnaubte nur und drehte dann knurrend den Kopf weg. Sie war eindeutig zu erschöpft, um etwas anderes zu machen. Der Hexer seufzte, „Ach, komm schon. Ich wollte nicht, dass wir das so machen müssten, aber du lässt uns ja nicht an dich heran.“ Murmelte er. Er beobachtete die Striege weiter, doch schien nicht auf seine Worte zu reagieren. Er sprach noch eine Weile weiter auf sie ein, ehe Bewegung in die Verfluchte kam. Sie stand langsam auf und drehte sich zu dem Hexer um, sie musterte ihn für einige Augenblicke, ehe sie ruhig auf ihn zu schritt. Sie schien völlig ruhig zu sein und dies ließ den Hexer lächeln.  
„Hey Krümel.“ Meinte er und kam noch näher an das Gitter. Er war fast dazu bereit eine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, doch im letzten Moment besann er sich. Das wäre noch zu früh.  
In seiner Freude darüber, dass sie mal nicht wütend knurrte und fauchte, während jemand in ihrer Nähe war, übersah er das berechnende Funkeln in ihren Augen und die Anspannung in den Muskeln. Jemand zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aus ihrer Reichweite, als sie wie ein Geschoss nach vorne flog und nach ihm schnappte und ihre Krallen durch das Gitter streckte.  
Letho war geschockt, darüber was beinahe passiert wäre und wie geplant sie dabei vorgegangen war. Scheinbar frustriert darüber, dass ihre Beute entkommen war sprang sie zu ihrem Futter und zerfetzte es völlig, ehe sie alles mit Fell und Knochen und sogar den Huf herunter schlang. Dann legte sie sich hin, leise vor sich hin knurrend schlief sie ein.  
„Glück gehabt.“ Murmelte Dettlaff. Der Hexer drehte sich zu ihm um. „Danke, sie hat mich wirklich reingelegt.“ Sprach er ihn an. Der Vampir nickte. „Es ist aber ein Grund zur Hoffnung. Dieser Angriff eben war geplant und nicht instinktiv. Wir müssen jetzt aber auch umso vorsichtiger sein. Sie könnte so etwas noch einmal versuchen.“ Erwiderte er. Dann verabschiedete sich der Hexer und der Vampir ging wieder in seine Nebelform über und beobachtete die Striege vom Schuppendach aus.

Spät in der Nacht lagen fast alle Bewohner wach in ihren Betten, selbst der Kaiser war aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden. Wütend über diese lästige Störung, warf er sich seine Kleidung über und stürmte zu dem Verursacher. Er schien nicht der einzige gewesen zu sein, der dem Grund auf die Spur ging, denn als er ankam, standen dort bereits mehrere Männer, alle mehr oder weniger korrekt gekleidet und mit Laternen ausgestattet. „Was geht hier vor!“ wollte er von den Anwesenden wissen.   
„Majestät!“ wurde er von Letho begrüßt. „Wir wissen nicht was sie hat.“ Antwortete er auf die Frage.  
Sein Blick ging zurück zu dem Zwinger der Striege. Sich strich immer wieder am Gitter entlang, gab klägliches Rufen von sich. Hin und wieder setzte sie sich und leckte sich zwischen den Hinterbeinen. Auch der Kaiser beobachtete das Verhalten eine Weile, bis ihm ein Vergleich einfiel. „Sie benimmt sich wie eine rollige Katze.“ Merkte er an. Regis nickte nachdenklich, „Ich wusste nicht das Striegen eine Paarungszeit haben.“ Murmelte er.  
Geralt schüttelte den Kopf, „Haben sie auch nicht. Sie sind keine natürlichen Wesen und sind ausschließlich weiblich.“ Teilte er sein Wissen mit. Die Rufe der Striege wurden immer eindringlicher und richtete sich nun auch an die Männer, die sie erblickt hatte. „Nun scheinbar haben sie doch eine, oder hast du eine bessere Erklärung dafür?“ wollte der Kaiser wissen. Der Hexer schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hat einer mitbekommen, wie das Ganze angefangen hat?“ wollte er wissen. Dettlaff trat näher an die Gruppe, „Ja, sie hatte erst gefressen und legte sich dann zum Schlafen hin. Dann wurde sie immer unruhiger, ich dachte erst, sie hätte schmerzen, aber das schien nicht die Ursache gewesen zu sein. Sie wachte auf und schien dann überall Duftmarken zu setzten, einige Zeit später fing sie mit dem Rufen an.“ Berichtete der Vampir. Geralt überlegte kurz und wagte sich dann näher an den Käfig. Sofort fixierten ihn die Augen der Striege. Sie schien hin und her gerissen zu sein, ob sie nun knurren sollte oder nicht. Sie zog die Lefzen zurück und doch jammerte sie.  
Geralt behielt ihre Augen im Blick. Er musterte sie eine Weile, ehe ihm ein Verdacht kam. Schließlich ging er zu der Gruppe zurück.  
„Sie hatte sich schon einmal so verhalten.“ Meinte er zu dem Kaiser. Dieser zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Als Mensch, nicht als Striege.“ Setzte er schnell hinter her. Dann wendete er sich an Regis, „Bei den Kräutern, war da zufällig Alraune mit bei?“ fragte er ihn. „Ja wieso? Gegen die Schmerzen, ebenso wie Mohn und Schöllkraut.“ Antwortete Regis.  
Geralt fluchte, „Scheiße! Aber nun kennen wir zumindest den Grund für dieses Verhalten.“ Regis sah ihn verwirrt an, genauso wie Letho. „Und der wäre?“ wollte der Kaiser wissen. „Sie reagiert sehr empfindlich auf Mohn und Alraune. Vor allem auf die aphrodisierende Wirkung der Wurzel.“ Erklärte der Hexer.  
Letho blickte ihn finster an, „Und wie kommst du zu diesem Wissen?“ fragte er. „Damals in Norvigrad wurde sie nachts von einer Gruppe Elfen angegriffen. Die Tempelwache, die ihr zur Hilfe kam, brachte sie ins Hospital. Dort bekam sie ein Pulver, mit dem sie nach ihrer Entlassung selbst ihre Schmerzen behandeln konnte. Es bestand aus Mohn und Alraune. Einige Tage später hatte sie wohl zu viel davon genommen. Als wir sie fanden, wirkte sie merkwürdig und es stellte sich heraus, dass es gut war, dass wir es waren die sie fanden. Sie hätte den Abend wohl jeden Mann in ihrem Bett akzeptiert.“ Erzählte er von dem Ereignis. „Und wie lange hält dieser Zustand noch an?“ wollte der Kaiser wissen.  
Geralt zog eine Grimasse, „Wenn wir Glück haben nur bis zum Morgen, wenn nicht, dann länger. Lambert verglich sie damals am nächsten Morgen mit einen Sukkubus. Aber jetzt hat sie keinen, der ihr hilft die Erregung abzubauen.“ Plötzlich wurden seine Augen groß, „Scheiße, Lambert was hast du getan?“ fragte er sich leise. „Geralt?“ grollte der andere Hexer. Dieser schluckte, „Lambert könnte derjenige sein, von dem sie Befehle annimmt. Aber ich weiß nicht ob mir das gefällt, bei seiner ständigen Wut.“ Murmelte er. Letho knirschte mit den Zähnen als er das erfuhr.  
„Dann holt den Hexer her und die Magier aus den Betten, sie sollen etwas tun, damit im Palast wieder Ruhe herrscht!“ befahl der Kaiser und verließ den Platz wieder. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als die ganze Nacht draußen irgendwo rum zu stehen.  
Letho war durch die Information, die er eben erhalten hatte, zu aufgewühlt. Er wollte Lambert zu Rede stellen, was er mit seinem Krümel angestellt hatte. Er kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen wie aufbrausend er war und wie schnell der junge Hexer zur Gewalt neigte. Aber dann wiederum, hatte er gehört, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden hätten und Lambert ihr sogar einen verträglichen Absud gebraut hatte, als sie im Tempellazarett lag.   
Er blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihr und dachte über diese verworrene Situation nach.  
Die Magier waren erst nach einer ganzen Weile gekommen und nach einer langen Diskussion hatten sie eine Schallblase um den Zwinger gelegt. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich mit einem übernächtigten Kaiser beschäftigen müssen.  
Am nächsten Tag hatte Yennefer Keira per Megaskop erreicht. Aber Lambert war zurzeit nicht bei ihr. Er hatte einige Verträge angenommen und sollte ihr dann etwas besorgen, aber sie versprach ihn sobald er zurück wäre, nach Wyzima zu schicken.

Der Zustand der Striege hielt für mehrere Tage an, in dieser Zeit konnte niemand zu ihr. Denn sie hatten festgestellt, dass sich der Zustand verschlechterte, sobald jemand anwesend war. Egal welcher Art er angehörte. Sie hatten die Gitter zugehängt, damit so vielleicht auch die Striege ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Sie nahm in dieser Zeit auch nichts an, weder Futter noch Wasser. Auch auf die Behandlung verzichteten sie in dieser Zeit.  
Einige der Gelehrten hatten sogar vorgeschlagen, einen Löwen oder ähnliches zu der Striege bringen zu lassen, doch die Vampire und die Hexer wehrten sich gegen solche Experimente. Der Kaiser enthielt sich diesen Streit, obwohl seine Augen neugierig gefunkelt hatten.   
Als sie endlich wieder zu ihr konnten, lag die Striege regungslos in ihrem Zwinger. Sie hatte die Stoffe vom Gitter gerissen und diese lagen nun in Fetzen überall herum. Die Gitter zeigten deutliche Spuren von ihren Versuchen durch zu brechen. Auch hingen überall Wundschorf und Eiter an ihnen, sie hatte sich also ziemlich an den Gittern gescheuert.   
Regis näherte sich vorsichtig dem Zwinger, er konnte den unregelmäßigen Herzschlag schwach hören. Doch die Striege reagierte nicht auf ihn, erst als Geralt dazu kam änderte sich dies ein wenig. Sie zog die Lefzen ein wenig zurück und knurrte halbherzig. „Das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus. Aber wir können nicht zu ihr rein, um sie genauer zu untersuchen.“ Seufzte der Vampir.   
Der Hexer nickte, „Vielleicht sollten wir ihr erst einmal Wasser und Futter besorgen, dann geht es ihr eventuell besser.“ Schlug er vor. „Ja hoffen können wir. Sobald Lambert da ist, können wir ausprobieren, ob sie wirklich seinen Befehlen gehorcht. Wenn nicht, sehe ich kaum eine Chance für sie.“ Gab Regis zu.   
Geralt seufzte. „Wer anderes scheint es nicht zu sein. Hatte Dettlaff nicht gesagt, sie hätte auf Lambert völlig anders reagiert als auf uns. Nach ihrer vollständigen Verwandlung?“ wollte der Hexer wissen. „Ja du hast recht. Er hat sie wohl nur angeschaut und sie reagierte verängstigt auf ihn. Allerdings könnte es auch daran liegen, dass sie einfach Angst vor ihm hat. Schließlich hat sie ihm etwas mit hohen persönlichen Wert gestohlen. Und das wusste sie.“ Entgegnete der Vampir.  
„Bleibt zu hoffen, dass Lambert rechtzeitig genug hier ist, um das raus zu finden.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde schauen ob ich etwas Fleisch für sie bekomme.“ Setzte er hinter her und verließ den Hof wieder.  
„Weißt du, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass dir so etwas passiert. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so auf Alraune reagierst, sonst hätte ich es dir nicht verabreichen lassen.“ Entschuldigte sich der Vampir bei der Striege. Er hörte ein Schnaufen von ihr, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er dies als Reaktion auf ihn sehen sollte. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Geralt wieder, er hatte aus der Küche klein geschnittenes Fleisch besorgt und einen Eimer mit frischen Wasser. Das Wasser kippte er in den Trog und mit dem Fleisch hockte er sich vor das Gitter.   
„Hey Quälgeist, schau mal was ich hier für dich habe.“ Sprach er leise zu der Striege. Diese öffnete tatsächlich ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Doch ihre Augen schienen stumpf und hatten einen gequälten Ausdruck. Der Hexer nahm ein Stück Fleisch und hielt es hoch, so das Striege es besser sehen konnte, dann warf er es zu ihr.  
Sie schnüffelte und leckte kurz daran ehe sie es herunter schlang. Darüber erfreut warf Geralt ihr weitere Stücke zu. Diese wurden auch gefressen, doch für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich langsam. Aber bereits beim fünften Stück, weigerte sie sich und legte den Kopf wieder auf den Boden. Müde blinzelte sie ihn an, ehe sie die Augen wieder schloss.  
„Wenigstens hat sie ein bisschen gefressen.“ Meinte Geralt und gab das restliche Fleisch in den anderen Trog, ehe die beiden wieder gingen.

Auch alle anderen machten sich sorgen, vor allem als sie abends sahen, dass die Striege das gefressene Fleisch erbrochen hatte. Am Wasser war sie auch nicht gewesen. Yennefer hatte Keira erneut per Megaskop gesprochen, sie versicherte ihr, dass Lambert bereits unterwegs sei, aber sich geweigert hatte, per Portal zu reisen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er die Tage ankommen würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage, ehe der Hexer ankam. Er war noch nicht einmal richtig im Schloss angekommen als er schon von einer Wache in Empfang genommen wurde und durch die Höfe und den Tierpark geführt wurde.  
„So gerne ich mir den Palast anschauen würde, aber wo zum Geier bringst du mich hin?“ wollte er angespannt wissen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er hier sollte. Keira hatte ihn sofort als er zu ihr zurück kehrte wieder los geschickt. Sie hatte ihm nur gesagt er müsse so schnell wie möglich nach Wyzima, Geralt und Ciri würden ihn da dringend brauchen. Mehr wusste er nicht und nun wurde er hier durch die Gegend geführt.  
„Dorthin wo du erwartet wirst, Hexer.“ Antwortete der Soldat und führte ihn an den verschiedensten Tieren vorbei. „Und wo soll das sein!?“ fluchte er. „Wir sind gleich da.“ Bekam er nur als Antwort. „Was soll ich hier eigentlich kann mir das einer endlich mal sagen!“ meckerte er weiter.  
„Die Striege macht Probleme, sie hätte beinahe den Kaiser und seine Tochter getötet und den anderen Hexer fast gefressen.“ Gab der Soldat zu. Sofort spannte Lambert sich an. „Was!“ er wollte sich schon weigern weiter zugehen. Auf einen solchen Kampf war er nicht vorbereitet und schon gar nicht, wenn die Striege bereits gegen einen Hexer bestanden hatte, es konnte sich hier ja nur um Geralt handeln.  
„Hat ganz schön gedauert, bis sie wieder eingefangen war.“ Fuhr der Soldat fort. Lambert grummelte vor sich hin, er wusste nun gar nicht mehr, was er denn hier nun sollte. Die beiden waren an der Holzmauer angekommen, die den Tierpark von dem Zwinger der Striege trennte. Der Soldat schickte ihn vor.  
Mit angespannten Muskel und Sinnen trat er durch den Eingang, sofort schlug ihm der heftige Geruch nach Krankheit und Tod entgegen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu würgen.  
„Lambert endlich!“ wurde er begrüßt. Geralt, Regis und ein Mann, den er nicht kannte, standen dort. Hinter ihnen ein Zwinger.  
„Was soll der Scheiß? Warum sollte ich herkommen?“ meckerte er gleich weiter. Geralt zeigte hinter sich zu dem Zwinger. Lambert trat näher ran und musste feststellen, dass der Geruch von dort kam. Am Gitter blieb er stehen. Dort drinnen lag die Striege, mehr tot als lebendig. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?“ wollte er geschockt wissen.   
„Wir nicht. Der Kaiser wollte sie trainieren lassen, doch der Hundetrainer hatte eindeutig nicht die richtige Methode. Das ist das Ergebnis. Aber wir kommen nicht an sie ran, um sie zu behandeln.“ Erklärte ihm Geralt. „Und was soll ich da jetzt machen?“ wollte der andere Hexer wissen.  
„Siehst du das Halsband. Es ist magisch. Es soll sie dazu zwingen, demjenigen zu gehorchen dem sie sich zuerst unterworfen hatte. Es war nicht der Kaiser, wie er gehofft hatte. Geralt fiel dann nach einem Debakel mit Alraune ein, dass ihr beide eine Liaison hattet und sie sich dir dort unterworfen haben könnte.“ Erklärte Regis.  
Lambert zuckte mit den Schultern, natürlich hatte sie sich ihm unterworfen, er würde seine Dominanz im Bett niemals aufgeben. Er ging am Gitter entlang, bis er in etwa auf Kopfhöhe war und hockte sich hin. „He Kleine.“ Sprach er die Verfluchte an. Es kam ein Schnauben und dann ein Knurren von ihr. „Schau mich an.“ Murmelte er zu ihr. Erst tat sich nichts, doch dann flatterten ihre Augenlider und hoben sich langsam. „Schön ruhig bleiben.“ Meinte er, als sie wieder Knurren wollte, sofort erstarb es.  
„Geralt schien recht gehabt zu haben.“ Meinte der Vampir, „Kannst du sie dazu bringen etwas zu trinken?“ wollte er wissen. Da er sah, wie geschwächt die Striege war, wollte er nicht versuchen sie dazu zu zwingen aufstehen zu müssen. Also nahm er sich einen Eimer und ging in den Zwinger hinein. Alle Anwesenden hielten den Atem an. Sie konnten sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie vor einiger Zeit Geralt wie eine Stoffpuppe umher gewirbelt hatte.   
Die Striege hob angestrengt ihren Kopf und wollte erneut knurren, doch dies unterband der Hexer sofort. Langsam und vorsichtig trat er näher an den Kopf heran. Immer bereit, zur Not aus der Reichweite zuspringen. Die Augen der Striege folgten ihm, doch sie schien ruhig zu sein. Er stellte den Eimer vor ihr hin. „Trink ein bisschen.“ Sprach er zu der Striege. Diese verengte die Augen und jammerte. „Komm schon!“ wiederholte er mit mehr Nachdruck. Und tatsächlich, die Striege versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, doch sobald sie sich auf ihre Hinterbeine drehen wollte, sackte sie jaulend zusammen, sie schnappte ein wenig nach ihrem Bauch, vermutlich der Quelle ihrer Schmerzen.  
Lambert besah sich das, er schob ihre Beine aus dem Weg und betastete den Bauch ein wenig. „Regis, ich denke das ist eher ein Fall für dich.“ Rief er dem Vampir zu. „Schön brav sein. Wir wollen dir nur helfen.“ Befahl er der Striege, als nun auch Regis den Zwinger betrat.   
Traurig schüttelte der Vampir den Kopf, nachdem er sich die Wunde angesehen hatte. „Ich denke selbst ich kann ihr hier nicht mehr helfen. Wir können nur versuchen ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen.“ Gab er zu. Der Bereich um die Bolzeneinschüsse war stark geschwollen und aufgebläht, durch die Bewegung eben schien das Gewebe zum Teil gerissen zu sein und jede Menge Eiter und Wundwasser war ausgetreten, vermischt mit Blut.  
Die Striege wimmerte. Zögernd streckte Lambert seine Hand nach ihrem Kopf aus. „Wir versuchen unser bestes.“ Versprach er ihr und strich ihr über den Kopf. Dann verließen sie vorerst den Zwinger wieder.  
„Und?“ wollte Geralt sofort wissen, doch Regis schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Wenn sie einen menschlichen Körper hätte, könnte ich es vielleicht mit einer Operation versuchen, aber so. Nein, dafür sind die Infektionen schon viel zu weit fortgeschritten.“ Erklärte er. Geralts Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Das waren nicht die Nachrichten, die er hören wollte.  
„Beschließt nichts Voreiliges, ich habe eine Idee, aber dazu muss ich mit Yennefer sprechen.“ Warf Lambert ein. „Gut, ich führe dich zu ihr, aber benimm dich sie ist bei Ciri.“ Der andere Hexer nickte.   
So schnell es ohne laufen ging, eilten sie durch den Palast.   
„Yen, wir müssen mit dir Sprechen!“ rief Geralt schon, als er durch die Tür stürmte, doch dann stockte er kurz, „Emhyr.“ Begrüßte er den anderen Insassen in dem Raum. Lambert hingegen verbeugte sich vor dem Kaiser leicht, „Majestät.“ Begrüßte er ihn, ehe er Geralt zu Yen weiter durch den Raum folgte. Der Kaiser besah sich das alles mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Lambert, du bist endlich da. Bringt ihr gute Neuigkeiten? Kann Regis mit der Behandlung anfangen?“ wollte sie gleich wissen. „Ja und nein. Sie hört auf Lambert, das stimmt, aber Regis sagt, es sei zu spät für sie. Die Infektionen seien zu weit fortgeschritten.“ Erklärte Geralt. Ciri schnappte nach Luft, sie fühlte sich ein wenig mit schuldig, schließlich hatte sie darauf bestanden, die Frau in Kaer Morhen zu besuchen und wenn sie nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen hätte, hätten die Wachen nicht auf sie geschossen.   
Lambert nickte, „Er meinte, wenn sie ihren menschlichen Körper hätte, könnte er vielleicht etwas machen. Deswegen bin ich hier, ich habe eine Idee. Da es vermutlich eh ihre letzte Chance ist, warum machen wir nicht dasselbe wie mit Uma?“ schlug der dunkelhaarige vor. Die Zauberin legte die Stirn in Falten. „Mit ein paar Änderungen und Unterstützung könnte es vielleicht klappen. Vorausgesetzt, wir haben genug Zeit für die Vorbereitungen.“ Murmelte sie.   
Geralt hörte dem ganzen ungläubig zu. Grade von Lambert hatte er am allerwenigsten mit diesem Vorschlag gerechnet. „Wir brauchen Vesemir und die Ausrüstung aus Kaer Morhen.“ Beschloss Yennefer, „Alanya bekommen wir dort nicht hin, also müssen die Dinge hier her.“ Sprach die Zauberin eher mit sich selbst. Der Kaiser trat näher, „Was hat das zu bedeuten“ wollte er wissen. Die Gruppe wirbelte herum, „Majestät, Lambert hatte die Idee, Alanyas Körper mit Hilfe eines Teils der Gräserprobe zur Rückverwandlung zu bewegen. Dieses Verfahren haben wir bereits einmal an einem verfluchten Elfen benutzt, er war der einzige der den Aufenthaltsort von Ciri kannte.“ Erklärte die Zauberin schnell. Der Kaiser nickte, ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in seinen Augen. „In Ordnung, was braucht ihr dafür?“ wollte er wissen.   
Geralt schnappte nach Luft, warum wollten alle diese wahnwitzige Idee ausprobieren. „Die Ausrüstung aus Kaer Morhen und Vesemir. Er hat die anderen Hexer bereits dadurch gebracht und einen abgelegenen Raum, wo uns keiner stört.“ Bestellte Yen direkt. „Gut, gut. Unter einer Bedingung, Albrich und einer meiner Alchemisten sind bei allem dabei. Bei jedem einzelnen Schritt, sie werden auch in die Vorbereitungen und die Planung mit einbezogen. Ich habe einen Raum dafür, Alanya wird ihn sicherlich erkennen, wenn sie zurück verwandelt ist. Schließlich ist sie immer noch eine Gefangene.“ Grinste er böse.   
Die Bedingungen waren zwar nicht ideal, aber dies war ihre letzte Chance. Sie mussten zustimmen.  
„Geralt, ich werde dir ein Portal öffnen. Erkläre Vesemir alles und sucht dann alles zusammen, was wir brauchen. Heute Abend hole ich euch ab.“ Befahl die Zauberin und öffnete ein Portal direkt unter Geralt, damit dieser erst gar nicht prostieren konnte.   
Lambert grinste darüber. Dann ging er mit Regis zurück zu dem Zwinger, um der Striege einige Kräuter gegen die Schmerzen zu geben und sie sonst zu versorgen.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und die Magier ausgeruht genug, um mit dem Prozess zu beginnen. Die Striege wurde in die Zelle gebracht und auf den traurigen Albert geschnallt, der verdächtig unter ihrem Gewicht knarzte. Sie hatten sie besonders sorgfältig fest gebunden, damit sie sich bei den Krämpfen nicht noch weitere Verletzungen zu zog. Man hatte ihr das Maul zugebunden und die Augen abgedeckt, aus reiner Vorsicht. Sie hatten keine Lust von diesen Zähnen gebissen zu werden, auch wenn sie vielleicht nur aus Reflex und Panik zubeißen würde.  
Die ganze Zeit fiepte und winselte sie, hätte sie eine Rute, wäre diese sicherlich zwischen ihren Hinterbeinen eingeklemmt gewesen. Letho war nicht bei ihnen, der Kaiser hatte ihm verboten nach der Striege zu sehen und sie hatten auch nicht die Nerven gehabt, sich mit ihm auseinander setzen zu müssen, nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatten, wie der Plan aussah.   
Sie hatten die Zelle magisch vergrößert, damit sie alles darin unterbringen konnten. Albrich und der Alchemist, hatten ebenfalls einiges mitgebracht. Der Alchemist würde zwischendurch immer wieder Blutproben nehmen, während Albrich die Veränderungen magisch analysierte und gegebenenfalls Yennefer unterstützen.  
Schweren Herzens schloss Vesemir die Apparaturen an. Dies erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht, da sich die Anatomie doch mehr unterschied als angenommen.   
„Ich hoffe sie überlebt das.“ Murmelte er, als er die erste Flüssigkeit in ihren Blutkreislauf fließen ließ. Zuerst passierte nichts und sie befürchteten, sie hätten die Schläuche falsch platziert, doch dann breiteten sich dunkle Adern über die Haut aus. Die Striege knurrte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie alle sahen gespannt zu, in keinem der Berichte war eine solche Reaktion beschrieben, aber natürlich hatte bisher niemand dieses Verfahren an einem Monster ausprobiert. Als der erste Trank vollkommen injiziert wurde, trat der Alchemist auf den Plan. Er entnahm einige Proben, um die Wirkung studieren zu können.   
Seufzend verabreichte Vesemir die zweite Dosis. Dieses Mal kam die Reaktion sofort, der Körper der Striege bäumte sich auf und riss an den Fesseln. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen hallte durch den Kerker. Wild schnaufte die Striege. Als sie sich schließlich ein wenig beruhigte, öffnete Vesemir die dritte Flasche. Dieses Mal zeigte sich kaum eine Reaktion, aus ihrem Maul floss etwas Blut und aus der Bauchwunde trat eine dunkle Flüssigkeit aus. Ansonsten gab es keine sichtbaren Reaktionen.   
Schnell fing Yennefer mit der Zauberformel an. Immer wieder und wieder wiederholte sie die magischen Worte. Doch es schien nichts zu bringen. Als sie nach Stunden völlig erschöpft war, übernahm Albrich dies. Aber auch er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, als sich endlich etwas tat. Ein menschlicher Schrei drang aus der Kehle des Monsters. Sofort war Yennefer wieder auf den Beinen und unterstützte den anderen Magier.   
Dann nach vielen weiteren Wiederholungen, pulsierte der Körper mit magischem Licht. Nach und nach verschwand der Anblick der Striege und schlussendlich lag eine nackte, schwerverletzte und im Sterben liegende menschliche Frau auf dem traurigen Albert.   
Während die Magier zur Seite gebracht wurden damit sie sich ausruhen konnten, eilten Regis und ein Heiler zu der Frau. Der Vampir öffnete schnell alle Bindungen und drehte die Frau auf den Rücken. Natürlich war dieser auch stark verletzt, aber die Bauchwunde war die, die ihr Leben am meisten bedrohte.   
Mit Alkohol desinfizierte er sich und den Bereich um die Wunde, bevor er zum Heilerbesteck griff. Mit einem kleinen scharfen Messer schnitt er die Bereiche um die Bolzen auf. Seine Befürchtung, dass die Bolzen die Organe verletzt hatten, bestätigte sich. Vorsichtig entfernte er sie und spülte die Wunden aus, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Er musste einige Abschnitte herausschneiden und hoffte, dass dies später durch Magie behoben werden konnte.   
Regis spülte die Wunden noch mehrere Male aus, um auch den letzten Eiter zu entfernen.   
Dann verschloss er alles mit einer festen Naht. Dieser Vorgang hatte beinahe fünf Stunden gedauert. Der andere Chirurg hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit um die Wunden an Armen und Beinen gekümmert. Dann hoben Lambert und Geralt die bewusstlose Frau hoch, damit Albert gegen einen schmalen Tisch ausgetauscht werden konnte. Vorsichtig legten sie die Frau dann dort drauf, allerdings auf ihrem Bauch damit sie an den Rücken kamen. Regis und der andere standen jeweils links und rechts von ihr und arbeiten gleichzeitig an verschiedenen Wunden. Die Hexer assistierten ihnen. Um die Striemen auf dem Rücken und an den Flanken zu behandeln, brauchten sie beinahe nochmal so lange. Viel infiziertes und abgestorbenes Fleisch musste ausgeschnitten und zum Teil genäht werden. Schließlich konnten sie die Wunden mit einer Kräuterpaste bestreichen und alles verbinden.

Die Hexer hoben sie erneut hoch, damit der Tisch gesäubert und mit Decken abgepolstert werden konnte. Dann legten sie sie sanft auf ihren Rücken. Sie wickelten ein Tuch um ihren Schritt und schnallten sie dann fest. Sollten Fieberkrämpfe auftreten oder sie unerwartet aufwachen, durfte sie sich nicht zu sehr bewegen, damit sie nicht runter fiel, oder sich die Wunden wieder aufriss. Dann deckten sie sie zu. Müde räumten sie noch alles auf, ehe sie einige Laternen löschten und die Zelle verließen. Jemand aus der Mannschaft des Arztes würde für die nächste Zeit bei ihr bleiben.

Früh am nächsten Morgen wurde allen Beteiligten klar, dass nicht so alles reibungslos verlaufen war, wie sie angenommen hatten. Vesemir war der erste der ankam, nach dem man ihn aus dem Bett geholt hatte.  
Alanya krampfte und Blut lief ihr aus Mund und Nase nachdem sie bereits mehrmals nur Galle erbrochen hatte. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, außer zu versuchen die Atemwege irgendwie freizuhalten, was aber eh schon gemacht wurde. Auch Regis war ratlos, er konnte bei seiner Untersuchung keine Ursache finden. Die Wunden sahen gut aus, die Infektion hatte sich nicht weiter ausgebreitet. Es schien also mit der Gräserprobe in Zusammenhang zu stehen.   
„Wir sollten Letho dazu holen. Vielleicht kennt er das Problem. Mir ist so etwas noch nicht unter gekommen.“ Schlug Vesemir vor.   
Es war allerdings nicht leicht, den Kaiser davon zu überzeugen. Schließlich hatte er seinem Hexer erst vor einigen Tagen verboten sie zu sehen. Aber schlussendlich wollte er auch nicht, dass die Mühen und Ressourcen umsonst gewesen wären.  
„Warum sollte ich hier herkommen?“ Fragte Letho, als er den Gang zu der Zelle betrat. Vesemir wartete dort bereits auf ihn. Er deutete auf den Zelleneingang, „Wir konnten den Fluch bekämpfen, aber es gibt Probleme. Wir wissen nicht weiter.“ Gab der ältere Hexer zu. Schnellen Schrittes eilte Letho auf die Gittertür zu. „Krümel!“ hauchte er entsetzt, als er die Frau auf dem Tisch liegen sah. Sofort war er bei ihr und fing an sie zu untersuchen. „Wie habt ihr das angestellt?“ wollte Letho wissen.  
„Eine ähnliche Methode wie bei Uma damals. Yennefer und Albrich haben die Magie angepasst und Lambert und Geralt haben sich um die Absude gekümmert.“ Lethos Kopf peitschte herum, „Was! Euch ist bewusst, dass dies noch nie mit einer Frau gemacht wurde, oder. Es gibt zu viele Variablen die zu beachten sind. Außerdem musste ihr Zustand mit eingerechnet werden. Der Blutverlust und ihre Schwäche. Außerdem reagieren sie je nach Zyklus völlig anders auf die Hormone. Haben die beiden das gemacht? Vermutlich nicht.“ Schimpfte Letho.   
Er zog die Augenlider zurück, die Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Die Schleimhäute im Mund waren aufgerissen und bluteten ebenfalls. Er tastete ihren ganzen Körper ab, am Bauch war er besonders sanft, aber auch sehr sorgfältig. Ihr Schritt war auch blutverschmiert.  
„Hol den Alchemisten und alle Zutaten die Lambert und Geralt hier haben könnten.“ Befahl er Vesemir. „Du weißt was sie hat?“ fragte dieser, „Ja, sie hat die Gräserprobe zu gut angenommen. Ihr Körper verändert sich noch. Wir müssen mit dem Verfahren weitermachen und ihr die Mutagene zum Stabilisieren verabreichen.“ Knurrte Letho. Vesemir wollte etwas entgegnen, doch er verstand auch die Dringlichkeit. Schnell eilte er davon. Er informierte Geralt und Lambert und suchte dann den Alchemisten. Eine Wache wies ihn darauf hin, dass dieser sich gerade mit dem Kaiser in einem Gespräch befände.  
Vesemir eilte weiter durch das Schloss, er ließ Mererid wissen, dass es dringend sei und es um Leben und Tod ginge. Widerwillig betrat Mererid das Amtszimmer des Kaisers. Emhyr war ungehalten über die Störung ließ aber den Hexer eintreten. Schnell wurde alles erklärt und Emhyr versicherte, dass der Alchemist, so wie Albrich gleich herunter kommen würden, sie hätten vorher aber noch etwas zu klären. Erleichtert ging Vesemir zurück.

In der Zelle hatte Letho unterdessen die Geräte alle wieder aufgebaut. Bei der Ausrüstung, die Vesemir aus Kaer Morhen mitgebracht hatte, gab es noch die Grundlegenden Mutagene, auch wenn diese schon sehr alt waren. Er reihte alles auf, prüfte jede Phiole doppelt. Er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Zwischendurch blickte er immer wieder zu Alanya, ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich, jedoch zum Glück nicht so schnell, wie er es bereits gesehen hatte. Damals in seiner Schule. Es hatte immer wieder Jungen gegeben, von denen sie nicht wussten, dass sie zum Teil Elfenblut in sich hatten und diese reagierten völlig anders auf die Proben. Allerdings standen sie damals in guten Kontakt mit der Katzenschule, die ihre Adepten fast völlig ausschließlich aus Elfen zogen.   
Als die anderen beiden Hexer ankamen, waren sie geschockt, über die stoische Ruhe, die ihn Lethos Gesicht herrschte und mit welcher erschreckenden Routine er die Zutaten vorbereitete und die Tränke zusammen braute. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er dies bereits viele Male gemacht hatte. 

Als die anderen beiden endlich ankamen, wurde alle Anwesenden hinaus geschickt. Letho gab Vesemir noch einige Anweisungen und Tipps, denn dieser war der einzige der bleiben durfte.  
Letho musste versuchen sich auf seine eigentliche Arbeit zu konzentrieren, während Lambert und Geralt sich mit den Wyvern ablenken konnten. Denn der Prozess zog sich nicht nur über Tage, sondern mittlerweile schon beinahe zwei Wochen. Immer wieder kam es zu Gegenreaktion in ihrem Körper und nur durch den eisernen Willen von Vesemir und die schier unbegrenzten Ressourcen des Kaisers, war die Frau noch am Leben.   
Aber Vesemir war erschöpft, geistig und auch körperlich. Nach einigen Tagen war Alanya aufgewacht. Sie litt starke Schmerzen und bettelte das es endlich aufhören sollte. Er wusste, dass dies Schäden an der Psyche verursachen konnte, doch er hoffte, dass es nicht so kam. Wenn es zu schlimm wurde, bettelte die Frau sogar um ihren Tod, nur um den Leid endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Sie konnten ihr nichts gegen die Schmerzen verabreichen, es würde die ganzen Prozesse beeinflussen, die ihren Körper gerade veränderten.   
Hinzu kamen ihre Verletzungen, die immer wieder aufrissen. Doch sie konnten ihr zwischendurch immer mal wieder mehrere Stunden Ruhe gönnen, da sie sich selber ausruhen mussten, oder warten bis bestimmte Vorgänge abgeschlossen waren.  
In ihren Ruhephasen konnte Alanya gelegentlich schlafen, doch es zerriss Vesemir das Herz, wenn er sie im Schlaf murmeln hörte. Sie bat Letho und auch gelegentlich Geralt oder Lambert, dass sie dafür sorgen sollten, das alles aufhört. Er sagte ihnen nichts davon. Sie sollten sich nicht auch damit belasten müssen. Er sah, dass seine Jungs auch so schon darunter litten, genauso wie Ciri. Dem Kaiser schien es egal zu sein, solange Fortschritte erzielt wurden. Auch der Alchemist und Albrich störten sich nicht daran, sie schienen das Ganze mehr als ein Experiment zu sehen, so distanziert wirkten sie.   
In der letzten Phase der Umwandlung wurde Alanya nicht mehr wach, zu geschwächt war ihr Körper und vermutlich auch ihr Geist.  
Vesemir hoffte nur, sie hätten ihr nicht umsonst dies alles angetan. Dass sie am Ende aufwachen würde und so gesund war wie es möglich war.  
Am Anfang der dritten Woche, schlug sie endlich die Augen auf. Jedem der in ihre Augen sah, verschlug es die Sprache, die Augen eines Hexers und doch so anders. Sie hatte die geschlitzte Pupillen, wie jeder Hexer, doch die Farbe war greller und intensiver. Ihre Augen verursachten ein Unbehagen, da es wirkte, als könne sie einem bis in die Seele blicken.  
„Ihre Augen, sieh sie dir an.“ Murmelte Geralt zu seinem Bruder. „Hm, mich würde aber eher interessieren, warum sie auf nichts reagiert.“ Antwortete der andere. „Ihr Körper ist wach, aber ihr Geist nicht.“ Erklärte Regis, der sich ebenfalls im Raum befand. Er schritt zu der Frau und untersuchte ihre Wunden. Sie verheilten nur schlecht, aber wenigstens hatte sich die Infektion nicht wieder ausgebreitet. „Nun ich bin froh, dass sie nicht mehr ihre ursprüngliche Augenfarbe hat.“ Gab Geralt zu. „War echt unheimlich, wenn sie und Menge nebeneinander standen, dieselben Augen starrten einen an. Gruselig. Ich denke auch alle Magier und Zauberinnen werden froh sein, nicht mehr an ihn erinnert zu werden, wenn sie Alanya anschauen.“ Erklärte Geralt weiter. 

„Was macht ihr da?!“ rief Vesemir von der Tür, da sie sich alle zu ihm umdrehten, bemerkte keiner das Zusammenzucken der Frau. „Ihr wisst doch ganz genau, dass ihr sie noch in Ruhe lassen sollt, bis sie völlig aufwacht.“ Wies er sie nun etwas ruhiger zu Recht.  
Die beiden Hexer und der Vampir verließen die Zelle. „Ihr habt nach eurer Probe genauso Ruhe bekommen und wart sehr froh darüber, oder erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr daran?“ Vesemir war enttäuscht von seinen Schülern. „Doch Vesemir. Aber warum reagiert sie auf nichts?“ wollte Geralt wissen.   
„Sie hat viel durch gemacht, genauso so wie du Geralt. Wenn ich Albrich nicht aufgehalten hätte, wer weiß was er ihr sonst noch verabreicht hätte.“ Erklärte Vesemir. „Was soll das heißen?“ fragte nun auch Lambert. „Wir mussten ihr mehr Mutagene verabreichen, als es eigentlich üblich war. Auch war die Zusammenstellung völlig anders als bei euch. Ja sie scheint jetzt ein Hexer zu sein, aber wir wissen nicht, was die zusätzlichen Mutagene mit ihr gemacht haben. Abgesehen davon hatte sie scheinbar bereits selber mit welchen experimentiert, als sie auf dem Weg nach Kaer Morhen war.“ Erzählte Vesemir.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ wollte Regis wissen. Sie schritten langsam den Gang entlang. Nachdem sie die Zellentür verschlossen hatten. „Sie hatte alle Zutaten von Geralt gestohlen, als wir sie fanden, waren fast alle Zutatengläser leer. Auch die für die Mutagene und ich denke nicht, dass sie leere Gläser mitgenommen hätte.“ Geralt schluckte, daran hatte er damals in seinem Ärger gar nicht gedacht.   
„Aber sie wird ganz aufwachen?“ wollte er unbehaglich wissen. „Wir können es nur hoffen und wir müssen hoffen, dass sie stabil ist. Nicht jeder neue Hexer ist geistig gesund genug.“ Gab der alte Hexer zu. Geralt nickte, er hatte von solchen Fällen gehört. Da fiel ihm etwas anderes ein, „Wird sie sich an alles erinnern können?“ wollte er wissen. Er wusste das sich zum Beispiel Eskel an kaum etwas vor seiner Kräuterprobe erinnern konnte, was nicht mit der Hexer Ausbildung zu tun hatte.  
Vesemir zuckte die Schultern, „Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ihr sie in Ruhe lassen sollt. Durch eure Gespräche könnte das beeinflusst werden. Ihr Geist muss sich erst wieder neu sortieren. Deswegen wurdet auch ihr erst in Ruhe gelassen und dann sofort wieder mit ins Training einbezogen, damit diese Verknüpfungen gestärkt werden.“ Murrte Vesemir. Geralt schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. 

„Geralt bitte, darf ich sie besuchen?“ wurde Geralt gefragt, als er in sein Zimmer kam. „Ciri, Vesemir sagte wir sollen sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie ist noch nicht wirklich aufgewacht.“ Entgegnete er seiner Ziehtochter. „Ach bitte, ich will nur wissen wie es ihr geht.“ Bettelte sie weiter. „Das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt.“ Murrte er. Doch Ciri schaute ihn mit großen und weiten Augen an. „Bitte, ich werde auch nicht zu ihr rein gehen.“ Bat sie weiter. Geralt konnte ihr nicht länger stand halten. „Na gut, aber erst heute Abend.“ Bestimmte er. Die Prinzessin nickte freudig. „Danke Geralt.“

Sie waren gerade dabei die Treppe in den Kerker hinunter zu steigen, als eine Wolke rötlichen Nebels an ihnen vorbei schoss. „Was zum …, Dettlaff!“ rief Geralt. Er eilte hinterher, gefolgt von Ciri. Doch an der Tür zum Gang blieb er stehen und lauschte. Es sollte hier eigentlich ruhig sein, doch von Zelle drangen eindeutig die Geräusche eines Handgemenges. Plötzlich gab es einen Aufschrei, gefolgt von gurgelnden Geräuschen und ein Schluchzen.  
Dettlaff war bereits an der Zelle angekommen und schlüpfte in sie hinein, Geralt sprintete los. Die Zelle war ein reines Chaos. Der Tisch, auf dem Alanya eigentlich festgeschnallt sein sollte, lag umgekippt am Boden. Tonscherben waren über den Boden verteilt, ebenso wie die Waschschüssel. Über alles waren blutige Spritzer verteilt. Sie stammten von der Magd, die sich um Alanya kümmern sollte. Sie lag mit aufgerissener Kehle bei der Tür.  
Alanya stand mit dem Rücken in einer Ecke, Dettlaff stand vor ihr und versuchte beruhigend auf sie ein zu reden. „Ich tu dir nichts, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Ich habe deine Panik gespürt und bin sofort hier her gekommen. Kleine Schwester.“ Murmelte er zu ihr. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und wilden Blick beobachtete sie ihn. „Wer bist du?“ fragte sie ihn leise. „Mein Name ist Dettlaff. Mein Freund Regis und ich haben uns mit, um dich gekümmert. Erinnerst du dich?“ sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wer ich bin.“ Flüsterte sie und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie sank auf die Knie und Dettlaff war sofort da, um sie aufzufangen und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Scht, das kriegen wir wieder hin. Dein Name ist Alanya. Schau, da kommt noch jemand, der sich um dich sorgt.“ Sprach er Vampir leise auf sie ein und kündigte Geralts näher kommen an. „Er ist auch ein Freund von dir.“ Murmelte er weiter. Sie schaute über Dettlaffs Schulter, genau im selben Moment, wo dieser die Laternen mit einem Igni entzündete. Die Frau zischte auf und hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. „Nein, niemals er ist ein Freund, du lügst! Verschwinde!“ schrie sie Dettlaff an und schubste ihn von sich. Sie hatte mehr Kraft als erwartet und so wurde er gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gestoßen. Geralt schob Ciri hinter sich, als die Frau sich zu ihm wandte, „Verschwinde, lass mich in Ruhe!“ brüllte sie ihm entgegen. „Das ist alles deine schuld! Wegen dir ist er tot!“ schrie sie hysterisch, ehe sie sich in die Ecke zurück zog und sich schutzsuchend einrollte und weinte. Der Hexer wollte auf sie zu gehen, doch der Vampir hielt ihn auf, „Nicht Geralt, lass sie sich erst einmal beruhigen und zu sich kommen.“ Der Hexer nickte, doch bevor er die Zelle verließ, kniete er sich neben die blutende Frau am Boden. Ihre Kehle war zerfetzt und sie war verblutet. Er zog sie aus der Zelle heraus und Dettlaff verschloss die Tür. „Was ist da drinnen passiert?“ wollte Ciri wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Scheinbar ist sie aufgewacht als die Dienerin sie waschen und füttern sollte und ist dann panisch geworden.“ Erklärte Dettlaff.   
„Aber warum hat sie sie los gebunden?“ warf Geralt ein, doch der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie hat sich losgerissen, die Lederriemen hingen noch an ihren Handgelenken.“ Widersprach Dettlaff. „Dazu sollte sie gar nicht in der Lage sein.“ Argumentierte Geralt dagegen. „Sie sollte auch nicht in der Lage sein, mich durch den Raum zu werfen und trotzdem hat sie das geschafft.“ Knurrte Dettlaff mürrisch.  
Ciri war der Diskussion still gefolgt. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ wollte sie wissen. „Wir sollten deinen Vater informieren, dann sehen wir weiter.“ Murrte Geralt und wischte sich seine blutigen Hände ab. Er freute sich überhaupt nicht darüber, dass er es war, der dem Kaiser berichten musste.   
Natürlich war Emhyr nicht begeistert, dass es bereits einen Todesfall durch den frisch geborenen Hexer gab. Doch er schien fasziniert über ihre Stärke zu sein. Er wies an, dass sich die Hexer zusammen mit Albrich darum kümmern sollen, dass seine Gefangene gesichert wurde, damit sie weiterhin behandelt werden könnte.  
Die Hexer waren darüber natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber sie verstanden die Notwendigkeit. Schließlich war Alanya immer noch verletzt und sie wollten ebenso, weitere unschuldige Opfer verhindern.   
So machte sich die Gruppe der Männer auf, um erneut in die Kerker zu kommen. Alanya saß noch immer in der Ecke ihrer Zelle. Allerdings wurde die tote Frau bereits entfernt. Die Zelle an sich jedoch wurde noch nicht gesäubert. Niemand von den Soldaten wollte sich freiwillig in die Zelle begeben.  
Die Gefangene sprang auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und die Männer eintraten.   
„Ihr sollt mich in Ruhe lassen! Verschwindet!“ schrie sie ihnen entgegen. Doch die Männer ließen sich nicht beeindrucken. „Seit mit ihren Verletzungen vorsichtig.“ Warnte Vesemir noch einmal. Lambert war der erste der sich vor traute. Mit erhobenen Händen näherte er sich ihr, „Wir wollen dir nichts Böses. Du bist verwirrt und verletzt, aber wir wollen dir helfen.“ Redete er auf sie ein. Tatsächlich lockerte sich die Haltung der Frau. Der Hexer kam bis auf wenige Schritte an sie heran, doch etwas lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Vesemir und Albrich. Sofort verengten sich ihre Augen und als Lambert nach ihr greifen wollte schlug sie zu. Fluchend taumelte der dunkelhaarige Hexer nach hinten und hielt sich die Nase, „Scheiße, sie hat mir die Nase gebrochen!“ fluchte er laut. 

Geralt war der nächste, er versuchte es erst mit einem Irden und dann mit Axii, Vesemir und Letho verdrehten die Augen, das konnte nichts werden. Sie war schließlich jetzt ebenfalls ein Hexer. Zuversichtlich schritt Geralt auf sie zu, doch sie konnte sich schneller aus dem Axii befreien, als er vermutet hatte und wurde mit einem Tritt zwischen die Beine begrüßt. Geralt sackte auf die Knie und konnte noch gerade so ihr Knie abwehren, das auf seinen Kehlkopf zielte, so traf es nur seine noch nicht völlig verheilte Schulter. Letho hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter sie geschlichen und packte sie mit seinen Armen am Oberkörper. Ihre Arme waren so außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch sie strampelte wild mit ihren Beinen. Aber Letho ließ sie nicht los, egal wie oft sie ihn trat.  
„Ihre Augen, sie ist noch sehr empfindlich auf Licht.“ Keuchte Geralt vom Boden aus, ihm war die Reaktion auf eine einzelne Laterne eingefallen.   
Sofort hatten Lambert und Vesemir die Fackeln und Laternen in der Zelle entzündet. Albrich beschwor zusätzlich ein sehr helles magisches Licht. Gepeinigt schrie Alanya auf, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte irgendwie ihre Augen zu bedecken. Vesemir hatte in der zwischen Zeit den Tisch wieder aufgerichtet und die Polsterung darauf gelegt. „Tut mir leid Krümel. Aber das ist nur zu deinem besten.“ Flüsterte Letho ihr ins Ohr, als er sie Richtung Tisch trug. Sie war zwar für den Augenblick geblendet und konnte nichts sehen, aber sie ahnte was sie mit ihr machen wollten. So bemühte sie sich noch mehr, wieder frei zu kommen. Sie bekam das Messer, das Letho am rechten Oberschenkel trug, zu fassen und zog es aus seiner Scheide. Ohne groß zu überlegen stach sie zu. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, schließlich trugen sie alle ihre Waffen noch, sie hatten nicht bedacht, dass die gegen sie selber verwendet werden könnten. Und da Letho nur seine Höflings Kleidung trug, drang das Messer tief in den Muskel ein.  
Erschrocken lockerte er seinen Griff und der neue Hexer entglitt seinen Armen. Sie wollte sich gerade von allen zurück ziehen, als Albrich eingriff. Er hatte genug von dem Theater, er schleuderte einen magischen Blitz auf die Gefangene und diese ging schreiend und zuckend zu Boden. Sofort war Vesemir da und legte sie auf den Tisch, ehe sie sich von dem Schock erholen konnte. Mit magischen Ketten wurde sie darauf festgeschnallt.   
Als sie realisierte was mit ihr geschah, wandte sie sich im Griff, versuchte sich erneut zu befreien, doch sie hatte keine Chance Lambert und Geralt hielten sie ebenfalls fest, bis die Ketten sie umschlungen hatten.   
Sie tobte und bäumte sich gegen die Ketten, sie verfluchte alle Anwesenden was das Zeug hielt. Da Lethos Wunde versorgt werden musste und sie die Hoffnung hatten, dass sich Alanya alleine schneller wieder beruhigen würde, verließen sie die Zelle. Sorgfältig verschlossen sie die Tür hinter sich.  
„So ein verfluchtest Biest!“ fluchte Lambert, als sie den Gang verließen. Er betastete seine gebrochene Nase und bekam einen Nackenschlag von Vesemir, „Leg es nicht drauf an, die Situation ist durch eine solche unbedachte Äußerung erst entstanden.“ Belehrte ihn sein Mentor.   
„Ist ja gut Vesemir. Wenigstens hat sie diesmal keinen gebissen.“ Murmelte Lambert. „Da könnt ihr euch glücklich schätzen, habt ihr ihre Zähne gesehen?“ warf Regis ein. Die Hexer schüttelten den Kopf, sie hatten auf ganz andere Sachen geachtet.

Nach diesem Vorfall durfte erst einmal keiner mehr zu ihr. Eine Wache würde regelmäßig nach ihr schauen, aber nicht die Zelle betreten. Nur ein Heiler und Albrich durften zu ihr. Zwei Wochen später, wollte der Kaiser zu ihr, zu seinem Schutz wollte er Geralt und Lambert dabei haben. Es hieß zwar, die Gefangene sei ruhiger geworden, doch niemand wollte ein Risiko eingehen. 

Alanya funkelte ihre Besucher böse an, ehe sie den Kopf erschöpft wieder sinken ließ. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit, Nahrung und Trinken verweigert und war somit mehr als geschwächt. Dafür waren aber ihre Wunden beinahe verheilt.  
„Verschwindet, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe.“ Murmelte sie müde. „Nicht so unfreundlich, schließlich bin ich dein Kaiser!“ höhnte Emhyr, als er zu ihr trat. Ihr Kopf ruckte zu ihm rum, „Dann lass mich endlich frei!“ forderte sie. Doch der Kaiser schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, schließlich bist du mein Gefangener. Eigentlich solltest du froh sein, dass wir so einen Aufwand hatten, um deinen Fluch zu brechen, denn sonst wäre dein Todesurteil schon vollstreckt worden.“ Grinste der Kaiser. Doch die Gefangene spuckte ihm nur ins Gesicht, angewidert wischte sich der Kaiser den Speichel von der Haut. „Die Mühe hättest du dir sparen können! Also was willst du?“ knurrte sie.  
„Dir deine Strafe verkünden. Da du Hochverrat begangen hast, aber da ich dich im Moment nicht tot sehen möchte, wirst du dein Leben als mein Sklave verbringen. Ist doch viel besser, findest du nicht?“ grinste der Kaiser.  
Doch Alanya schnaubte nur, „Vergiss es. Niemals werde ich mich vor einem von euch beugen!“ knurrte sie. „Das sagen sie alle. Außerdem hast du es bereits einmal getan. Als du zu mir kamst, in der Hoffnung ich würde dir helfen nach Hause zu kommen.“ Entgegnete der Kaiser süffisant. „Weißt du, du solltest jemanden für mich suchen und zu mir bringen, dafür würde ich mir überlegen, ob ich dir die Ressourcen für deine Heimkehr zur Verfügung stelle. Aber du hast dich für Hochverrat an der kaiserlichen Krone entschieden.“   
Doch Alanya lachte nur, „Nein habe ich nicht.“ Grinste sie. Die Hexer schöpften Hoffnung, dass sie sich vielleicht doch an etwas erinnern könnte, was nicht unmittelbar mit dem Fluch oder ihrer Gefangenschaft zu tun hatte.  
„Ich kann nur Hochverrat begehen, wenn ich der Krone meine Treue geschworen habe, oder ich Bürger hier wäre. Doch du hast eben selbst gesagt, dass ich es nicht bin. Ich kann also höchstens Befehle missachtet haben.“ Lachte sie. Der Kaiser wurde wütend wie konnte sie es wagen.  
„Das ist immer noch meine Entscheidung!“ knurrte er. „Nein auch ein Kaiser muss sich an die Gesetze halten.“ Höhnte sie. Der Kaiser sah rot und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige.  
Schnell war Geralt bei ihm und zog ihn weg. „Lass mich los Hexer!“ knurrte er. Sofort zog Geralt seine Hände weg.   
„Sie hat recht Vater.“ Sprach auf einmal eine leise Stimme von der Tür her. Der Kaiser wirbelte herum. „Cirilla, was machst du hier?“ wollte er sofort wissen. „Dafür sorgen das kein Unrecht passiert. Du predigst immer, wie sehr Nilfgaard auf seinen Gesetzen aufbaut, da kannst du dich dann nicht einfach drüber stellen. Gerade als Kaiser!“ Der Kaiser ballte seine Hände zur Faust, aber seine Tochter hatte recht. „Gut, 50 Hiebe mit der Peitsche, für Befehlsmissachtung. Für die Beleidigung sitzt sie ihre Zeit ab und alle Kosten, die wegen ihr entstanden sind, wird sie abarbeiten!“ befahl er. Er nickte einer Wache zu, als Zeichen, dass dies sofort vollstreckt werden sollte. Geralt und Lambert wollten protestieren, doch Ciri hielt sie auf, mehr konnten sie aktuell nicht für die Frau tun.  
Die Ketten wurden gelöst und sie wurde an eine Wand gebunden, die Arme über dem Kopf. Ihr dünnes Hemd wurde am Rücken aufgerissen, ehe die ersten Peitschenhiebe auf sie niederprasselten.  
Die ersten schien sie gut weg zu stecken, doch beim zwanzigsten hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft, sich auf ihren Beinen zu halten, bei vierzig versagte ihre Stimme und nach dem fünfzigsten hing sie bewusstlos in ihren Fesseln.  
Ihr ganzer Rücken war blutüberströmt und aufgerissen. Die Wache löste ihre Fesseln und ließ sie zu Boden sacken. Sie wurde dort liegen gelassen, schließlich war sie so geschwächt, dass sie nirgendwo mehr hin kriechen könnte, selbst wenn sie wollte. Der Kaiser verließ den Kerker und auch die Hexer und Ciri mussten die Zelle verlassen.   
Niemand hatte den roten Nebel in der Ecke bemerkt, der die ganze Zeit anwesend war. „Oh kleine Schwester, warum musst du immer so leiden?“ hauchte er, als er sich materialisierte und sich neben sie kniete. Sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie bis zum Strohbett. Dort legte er sie ab und flößte ihr eine Flüssigkeit ein. Mohnsaft gegen die Schmerzen und ein wenig von seinem Blut, damit sie sich schneller erholen konnte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er teilte mit ihr eine ähnliche Bindung wie mit Regis. Dadurch gehörte sie zu seinem Rudel und um die kümmerte er sich.   
Als nach einigen Minuten ihre Augenlider anfingen zu flattern, verschwand er und hörte gerade noch so das gehauchte „Caleb?“

Weitere Wochen später, waren Vesemir und Lambert bereits wieder abgereist. Die Beziehung zwischen Ciri und ihrem Vater war aufgrund des Vorfalls in der Zelle noch immer angespannt. Yennefer versuchte zwischen den beiden zu schlichten und Geralt wusste nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Regis und Dettlaff hatten den Palast zwar verlassen, aber nicht die Stadt. Der jüngere Vampir konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, Alanya völlig zu verlassen. Wo doch ständig so viel Leid durch ihre Verbindung drang.

Geralt war gerade dabei Ciri abzuholen, die gerade bei ihrem Vater war, als eine Wache an ihm vorbei und in das Amtszimmer des Kaiser stürmte. Sofort war die aufgebrachte Stimme Emhyrs durch den Gang zu hören.  
„Die Gefangene, der weibliche Hexer! Sie ist weg!“ konnte Geralt die Wache keuchen hören. Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte.  
„Was soll das heißen sie ist weg?“ brüllte der Kaiser. „Ihre Zelle, sie ist leer.“ Wiederholte die Wache. Geralt war gerade an der Tür angekommen, als der Kaiser ihn beinahe umrannte. „Wache holt mir sofort Letho her! Und riegelt das gesamte Gelände ab! Niemand verlässt den Palast!“ brüllte er über den Flur.  
Sofort liefen einige Soldaten los. „Hexer hast du etwas damit zu tun?“ grollte der Kaiser Geralt an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, „Wie sollte ich das den gemacht haben?“ fragte er nur im Gegenzug. Wütend vor sich hin grummelnd schritt der Kaiser vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Kurze Zeit später wurde ein verwirrter Letho von den Soldaten in den Raum gestoßen.  
„Wo ist sie! Wo hast du sie versteckt?“ wollte der Kaiser wütend wissen. „Majestät, ich weiß nicht, wovon ihr sprecht!“ erwiderte Letho verwirrt. Der Kaiser packte ihn am Kragen, „Tu nicht so, wo ist deine kleine Freundin? Sie wird sich ja wohl nicht selbst aus der Zelle befreit haben können!“ schrie der Kaiser nun fast. Letho wurde blass, „Alanya ist weg? Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist.“ Schwor er.   
„Er sagt die Wahrheit, euer Majestät.“ Mischte sich nun Yennefer ein, die zwischendurch dazu gekommen war.   
„Dann findet sie, und zwar schnell!“ forderte der Kaiser nun. Die Hexer und die Zauberin eilten hinunter zu den Kerkern. Schon als sie den Gang betraten, mussten sie die Nase rümpfen. Als sie das letzte Mal mit dem Kaiser hier waren, hatte es nicht so gestunken.   
Je näher sie der Zelle kamen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Es roch nach Kot, Urin, Erbrochenen, Blut und war das Moschus? Letho bildete sich ein, dass er auch ihre Tränen riechen konnte, die in das Stroh gesickert waren.  
Die Zelle war ein völliges Durcheinander. So wie sie roch, sah sie auch aus. Selbst die Zauberin hielt sich ein Tuch vor die Nase, um sich ein wenig vor dem Gestank zu schützen. Sie blieb stirnrunzelnd vor einen Fleck am Boden stehen. „Geralt, sag mir bitte nicht, dass hier das geschehen ist, was ich denke!“ bat sie. „Ich weiß nicht was du denkst, Yen.“ Antwortete dieser ihr, kam aber trotzdem zu ihr rüber. „Ich befürchte wir beide denken dasselbe.“ Murmelte er, als er ebenfalls den weißen Fleck mit roten schlieren sah. Letho schien zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein. Seinen Schock und den Zorn konnte man förmlich in der Luft schmecken.   
„Lasst uns sehen, ob wir irgendwo Spuren finden.“ Murmelte Geralt. Und ging auf den Gang zurück. Er fand ein paar dreckige Fußabdrücke am Boden, denen sie für eine Weile durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge folgen konnten. Sie führten in einen Lagerraum. Schnell entdeckte Geralt ihm bekannte Gegenstände. „Das hier sind ihre Sachen, aber es fehlt etwas.“ Erklärte Geralt den anderen. „Ihre Rüstung und ihre Schwerter.“ Stellte er fest.  
„Aber nicht ihr Medaillon.“ Murmelte Letho und griff in eine Kiste. In seiner Hand hielt er das Vipernamulett, das er ihr damals gegeben hatte. Er steckte es ein, mit dem Ziel, ihr es wieder zu geben.   
Sie suchten noch eine Weile, verloren die Spur aber immer wieder. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie durch eine der vielen Klappen in die Abwässer von Wyzima geflohen sein muss. Geralt schauderte, hoffentlich hatte sich da unten nicht wieder ein Zeugl eingenistet. Die Ertrunkenen würden es ihr schon schwer genug machen.   
Sie gingen schweigend zum Kaiser zurück, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Immer wieder mussten sie Trupps von Soldaten ausweichen, die nach der Entflohenen suchten.  
Der Kaiser war gelinde gesagt, nicht begeistert. Nicht davon, dass die Hexer die Spur verloren haben, aber auch nicht darüber, was anscheinend in der Zelle passiert war. Er beauftragte Cahir mit den Ermittlungen.  
Die Magier taten ihr Bestes, um irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden, aber allein im Palast gab es so viel altes Blut von ihr, das die magische Spurensuche immer wieder dorthin zeigte. Auch nach Wochen fanden sie keine neuen Hinweise. Jedes Mal, wenn es doch eine Spur außerhalb von Wyzima gab, war diese bereits kalt. Geralt wurde jedes Mal direkt per Portal dorthin geschickt, doch niemand konnte sich an eine Frau erinnern, die auf die Beschreibung passte. 

Monate später hatte Yennefer Erfolg. „Ich hab sie!“ rief sie durch den Saal. Sofort eilten Letho, Geralt und sogar der Kaiser zu dem Wasserbecken. Wie gebannt schauten sie auf die Wasseroberfläche. Sie sahen, wie Alanya in einfacher Kleidung durch einen Saal schritt. Viel konnten sie nicht erkennen, zu verzehrt war das Bild. Sie konnten beobachten, wie sie vor einem Thron stehen blieb und dann niederkniete und einen Siegelring küsste. Wenige Augenblicke später, warf sie sich auf den Boden vor den Herrscher. Er schien etwas zu ihr zu sagen, denn sie richtete sich leicht wieder auf. Sie beobachteten wie der unbekannte Mann nach ihrem Kinn griff und sie die Augenbinde vom Gesicht zog. Das Bild verschwand, bevor sie feststellen konnten, wo genau sie war.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht!“ fluchte Yennefer, als ihre weiteren Versuche fehlschlugen. „Hat jemand den Thronsaal erkannt?“ wollte Geralt wissen. Doch alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Zumindest wissen wir, dass sie noch lebt und dass sich jemand um ihre Verletzungen gekümmert hat.“ Murmelte Letho beruhigt.   
„Sie könnte mittlerweile sonst wo sein. Yen könntest du Triss fragen, ob sie in Kovir ist?“ bat Geralt. „Sie weiß das wir jemanden suchen. Ich denke spätestens, wenn ein weiblicher Hexer bei ihr aufgetaucht wäre, hätte sie sich gemeldet.“ Widersprach Yennefer. „Bitte Yennefer. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Vielleicht weiß sie aber auch, was für ein Thronsaal das war.“ Bat Letho nun auch. Geschlagen nickte sie. „In Ordnung, in Ordnung.“ Murmelte sie und verschwand im Nebenraum.   
Geralt hatte sie mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und grübelte über das gesehene nach. Irgendetwas störte ihn an dieser Szene.  



End file.
